Fatal Frame Burning of Sin
by KepoNeko
Summary: Rikka Rahmadhanti dan kedua temannya Andra Septiawan dan Nizar Alamsyah, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk studi ke Jepang. Dengan bimbingan mentor mereka Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa, mereka meneliti urban yang beredar di gunung Seinaru (Seinaruyama). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik gunung itu.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrived

Moshi Moshi...

Salam kenal! kami 'KepoNeko'! Ini adalah FanFic pertama kami! Jadi sangat amat mohon maaf kalau ini penuh dengan kekacauan, sangat gajeness, aneh bin absurd.

cerita yang kami angkat kali ini adlah dari OC kami crossover dengan para tokoh dari Fatal Frame...

* * *

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

**Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin**

~ Chapter 1 ~

08.00 A.M Di Sebuah Bandara di Tokyo, Jepang.

Tepatnya pada musim semi yang telah tiba membuat cuaca menjadi cukup hangat, Tibalah tiga orang mahasiswa yang berasal dari Indonesia ini di negeri Sakura itu.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang gadis berwajah agak _emotionless_ dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan poni belah kanan yang sedang bejalan sambil membawa kopernya menuju ke _lobby_ bandara dengan cepatnya.

"Woy, Rik! Tungguin dong!"

Seruan yang memanggil gadis berwajah _emotionless_ (?) bernama lengkap Rikka Rahmadhanti itu pun membalikan badannya dan menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang membopong temannya sambil membawa dua buah koper dan berjalan menuju ketempatnya dengan susah payah.

"Apaan?"

"Malah nanya lagi! Lu nggak liat ini gue lagi ngapain?" jawab lelaki yang sedang membopong temannya itu.

"Lagi gendong Nizar" jawab singkat dari gadis berkuncir kuda itu lalu jalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, Rik! Jangan asal tinggal dong! bantuin gue..." Protes dari lelaki berambut hitam yang agak bergelombang bernama Andra Septiawan itu.

"Duh... Dra, lu'kan cowok, masa ngebopong Nizar yang lebih kecil dari elu dan dua koper aja nggak bisa.. kalo gitu apa gunanya badan besar dan tinggi lu itu?"

"Buat gaet cewek! puas lu?!" jawab Andra dengan sewotnya.

_***sigh***_

Rikka cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil merangkul tangan kanan temannya yang lagi setengah 'semaput' bernama Nizar Alamsyah dan berkata, "duh, Zar.. lu kok norak amat sih.." sambil menelusuri _lobby_ untuk cari tempat duduk.

Kemudian, akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan susah payahnya, mereka pun beristihat sebentar disana.

"Dra, kacamata Nizar mana?" tanya gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Biasanya sih ada dikantong celana dia.." jawab singat lelaki berambut agak bergelombang itu.

Rikka pun memakaikan kacamata ke Nizar.

"Rik? lu ngapain?" tanya Andra yang bingung ngeliat tingkah temennya yang _emotionless_ itu.

"Lu bisa liat sendirikan?"

"Ya makanya itu, lu nagapain? lagian itu kagak ngaruh tau." jawab Andra.

" . . . . . udah ah! gue mau cari minum aja.. sekalian nyari air buat nyembur Nizar.." Lalu gadis berkuncir kuda itu pun langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Eh.. tunggu Rik!"

"Apaan?" tanya gadis berkuncir kuda itu sambil menoleh ke arah temannya itu.

"Beliin gue kopi kaleng dong..."

Lalu Rikka pun berjalan ke arah temannya itu dan menyodorkan tangannya, Andra pun bingung.

"Apaan?" tanya lelaki berambut agak bergelombang itu.

"Uangnya mana?"

"HAH?!"

"Lu nitip kopi kaleng,kan? nah.. sekarang uangnya mana?" Pertanyaan Rikka sontak bikin si Andra cengo.

"Eeeh? Nizar lu beliin.. kenapa gue kagak? Pilih kasih lu Rik..." protes Andra.

"Air mineral sama kopi kaleng beda harganya... sini uangnya!"

"Kejamnya dirimu Rik.."

Andra pun pasrah, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Rikka. Ia pun sempat bergumam 'pelit lu Rik.. kan itu harganya nggak beda jauh..', Tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh temannya itu.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian Rikka pun kembali sambil membawa minuman.

"Nih kopi lu, sama kembaliannya..." kata Rikka sambil ngasih kopi kaleng dan sejumlah uang ke temannya itu.

"Oh, _thanks_ Rik." sambil mengambil kopi kaleng dan uangnya itu. 'Hmm? kok uangnya tetep segini?' benak Andra sambil ngeliatin uang kembalian dari Rikka,

Andra pun _reflek_ ngeliatin Rikka yang lagi menenggak minumannya itu, sontak membuat Rikka memberhentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Apaan?"

"Eh? nggak kok Rik...hehehe... makasih ya Rik..." kata Andra sambil memberikan cengiran ke Rikka.

Rikka langsung bergidik.

Lalu tiba-tiba Nizar pun terbangun, "Loh? Rik? Dra? ngapain lu pada disini?"

Hening

'Nih anak bangun-bangun kok otaknya langsung koslet sih?' benak Rikka dan Andra yang kebetulan sama.

"eh? Kita udah sampe di Jepang ya?" Nizar celingak-celinguk ngeliat kesekeliling sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Sepertinya otaknya udah mulai beres.

"Iya...Zar... kita udah nyampe..." jawab Rikka yang entah kenapa udah mulai capek sendiri.

Setelah itu, mereka pun hanya duduk di _lobby _bandara sekitar 20 menit lamanya. minuman yang dibawa Rikka pun sudah habis, Itu mereka haus atau apa ya? tapi, sudahlah.

Rikka cuma mainin HPnya, Nizar baca buku, Andra ngeliatin orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara. Lalu tiba-tiba,

_"__**anata ga hontou ni Indonesia kara na, ryuugakusei wo kokan shimasenka? **_(Apakah kalian ini benar-benar mahasiswa yang dari Indonesia itu?)"

Kegiatan mereka pun langsung terhenti lalu langsung melihat ke arah sumber tersebut.

Lalu, mereka melihat seorang pria yang berumur kira-kira sekitar 23-26 tahun yang mengenakan kacamata yang ber_frame_ hitam, dan dibelakangnya ada seorang lagi, yang entah dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang jelas mungkin dia itu mungkin nge-_**trap**_, dan entah kenapa anak itu berasa mirip sama ketua komite disipliner yang demen bawa-bawa tonfa dan punya burung imut-imut dari fandom sebelah.

Lalu, mereka pun serentak mengangguk bersamaan.

_" __**souka... jyaa, Nihon ni youkoso**_ (oo... begitu... jyaa, Selamat datang di Jepang)_"_ sambut pria berkacamata itu, _"__**aa, warui, ore wa mada jikoshoukai shite. ore wa Houjou Ren, koko de anatatachi no Mentaa ni natta. Kochira ni ore no Ashisutanto wa Kagamiya Rui.**_ (Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Ren Houjou, yang akan menjadi mentor kalian selama ada di sini, dan disebelahku ini Rui Kagamiya, asistenku) _"_.

_"__**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**__.._(Mohon Bantuannya..) _"_ kata gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sambil membungkuk.

Mereka bertiga pun juga membungkuk sebagai salam.

_" __**Jaa.. Ima ikou **_(kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang) _"_ ajak pria itu.

Lalu, mereka pun mengikuti pria berkacamata itu dan juga gadis berambut pendek itu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar bandara. Tapi, entah kenapa Andra masang muka cengengesan aneh bin _absurd_ yang bikin ambigu kedua temannya.

"Pasti dia kumat sama 'bening'nya itu , itu tuh.. yang pake kacamata..." gumam Rikka yang sepertinya udah menebak kebiasaan temannya itu.

Nizar _**speechless**_. Masalahnya saat itu dia juga masih make kacamatanya, jadi Nizar langsung berjalan rada menjauh dari si Andra. Kan ngeri juga kalau rupanya sohibnya itu '_gay'_.

"He, gila lu! lu kira gue 'maho', apa?" _comment _sewot Andra yang kupingnya cukup sensitif untuk hal-hal tertentu, "Lagian 'bening' yang gue liatin itu asistennya tau!" entah kenapa Andra terus terang maksud dari tindak-tanduknya itu.

"Tch. bening-bening.. lu kira kuah bakso apa..!?" Celoteh jutek Rikka.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir bandara untuk naik mobil yang dibawa Ren. Setelah mereka memasukan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi, mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Ren nyetir, Rui duduk dibangku sebelahnya, Rikka, Nizar, dan Andra duduk di kursi tengah bertiga. Andra sibuk curi-curi pandang buat ngeliatin si Rui, Nizar sama Rikka yang entah kenapa rada '_jijay_' ngeliat temannya itu yang hobinya entah sejak kapan dimulai demen banget ngeliat cewek-cewek '_bening_' , padahal dia itu hanyalah seorang 'Jones'.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Andra : Woy! Author!

Author R : Yaa, Andra? kenapa toh?

Andra : Gue itu nggak JONES tauuu...!

Author R : Diam kau banyak cingcong! Author sibuk tau***pergi***

Andra : Woooy...! Author siake! sok sibuk!

Author R : Yang sibuk itu si author lainnya... ***nunjuk-nunjuk autor sebelah***

Author Kepo : Kok gue jadi tumbal sih?

Author R : Syaah..! Salahkan situ yang tugasnya ada banyak...

Author Kepo &amp; Andra : Apa hubungannya woooy...!?

***Author R melarikan diri dengan kecepatan cahaya***


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

Moshi Moshi, bertemu lagi dengan kami KepoNeko :3

Masih dilanjutan chapter pertama, di chapter dua ini kami masih bikinnya santai-santai dan seperti biasa ini _gajeness_. Dan mulai dari sini pun bahasanya bakal campur aduk kayak gado-gado antara bahasa Indonesia dengan bahasa Jepang. '-')a

Pembedanya kalau percakapan pake bahasa Jepang atau bahasa asing lainnya di _garis miring_, kalau pake bahasa Indonesia nggak di miringin.

* * *

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 2 : Meeting ~

_"Etto ne...Houjou-san..."_ Tiba-tiba gadis berkuncir kuda itu memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil Ren.

_"ee.. doushite?"_ sahut Ren.

_"ini soal tempat tinggal, apakah kami semua ini akan tinggal di rumah Houjou-san?"_

_"oh iya, aku lupa ngasih tau kalian, karena tempatku nggak mungkin menampung kalian semua, jadi aku minta tolong kenelanku (atau lebih tepatnya senpai-ku) untuk menampung kalian. mereka juga akan menjadi mentor kalian kok"_ jawab Ren.

Mereka pun cuma ber"ooh" ria.

~ Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ~

_"Oke, kita sudah sampai di rumah pertama."_ Ucap Ren seraya turun dari mobil lalu diikuti oleh Rui.

"Oi, Dra! Buruan turun!" seru Nizar.

"Tau nih, lama banget sih!" Rikka sedikit mendorong bahu Andra, yang direspon dengan omelan dari temannya.

"Nyantai dong, Rik."

Mereka bertiga segera turun dari mobil dan melihat Ren sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, dia mengenakan kemeja biru polos. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menunjuk ke tempat mereka berdiri.

_"Apa mereka mahasiswanya?"_

_"Ya, yang perempuan namanya Rikka, yang berkacamata namanya Nizar dan yang satu lagi namanya Andra."_

Ren kemudian memanggil ketiga mahasiswa itu, sebelum memperkanalkan pria di sebelahnya, _"Dia ini adalah Kei Amakura, seorang peneliti budaya, ia jugalah yang akan membantu kalian nantinya"._

"_hajimemashite,"_ kata Kei sambil tesenyum.

"_hajimemashite... "_ Jawab ketiganya dengan membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"_Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang mau tinggal disini?"_

"_ANDRA, Amakura-san!"_

Perkataan Rikka sepontan membuat jantung Andra berhenti berdetak, matanya yang tadinya hanya berfokus pada _asistent_ mentor barunya, sekarang menatap _horror _teman perempuannya. Nizar yang berada di tengah mereka hanya diam saja, sembari melirik keduanya secara bergantian.

"Eh? Woy, Rik! nggak salah tuh?" bisik Andra.

"Iya!"

"Eeehhhh?! Rikka, apa-apaan lo?!"

"Kenapa? si Nizar juga setuju tuh, ya'kan, Zar?" Tanya Rikka ke Nizar sambil memberikan aura '_death glare'_ ke Nizar. Tanpa basa-basi pun Nizar langsung mengangguk dengan cepat, sambil pasang muka yang kayak anjing chihuahua yang lagi ketemu sama singa.

"Jar, kok lu gitu sih?! Gue'kan sohib lu, Jar, elu seharusnya bantuin gue!" Andra langsung memengang bahu Nizar lalu dengan kasar menggoyang-goyangkanya.

"_Sorry_, Dra, tapi gue masih pengen hidup," Balas pemuda jabrik itu, kacamata yang dikenakannya sampai miring karena perbuatan temannya.

Ren, Rui dan juga Kei hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, melihat prilaku ketiga mahasiswa itu, apalagi mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi mereka menemukan ada yang lucu dari percakapan dari ketiga mahasiswa itu. Ren pun berdeham demi mendapatkan perhatian ketiga mahasiswa itu.

_"Oke, jadi sudah diputuskan kalau Andra yang akan tinggal disini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Andra?"_

Andra ingin sekali menjawab _'Ya! Saya sangat keberatan, Sensei!'_, tapi tatapan tajam Rikka terus mengarah kepada lelaki berpostur tinggi ini. Daripada mules dipelototin Rikka melulu, mending dia nurut aja deh.

_"Tidak sama sekali, Houjou-san."_

Tapi kok efek pelototan Rikka bisa gitu ya? apakah Rikka abis berguru sama Skylark dari fandom sebelah yang suka bawa-bawa tonfa itu ya? ahh... sudahlah! lupakan soal itu, nanti crossovernya jadi lebih ke satu fandom.

Lalu Andra pun ditinggal di rumah keluarga Amakura, Empat dari mereka pun segera pamit pada Kei dan Andra yang masih pundung karena keputusan tadi.

Tepat pada saat mobil itu melaju, Andra meneriakan perkataan yang membuat Kei rada cengo ngeliatnya.

_"RIKKA TEMEE...!"_

Di dalam mobil, Nizar yang meresa mendengar sesuatu, segera menoleh ke jendela disebelahnya.

"Rik, lu denger sesuatu gak?"

"Nggak tuh, mungkin perasaan lo aja kali".

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut sampai mobil itu berhenti rumah yang sedikit lebih kecil dibanding kediaman Amakura.

**TING TONG **(bunyi bel)

Lalu, tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pendek yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Kei dengan atasan berwarna biru muda dan celana _leging_ hitam sebetis.

_"oh, rupanya kau sudah datang ya."_ kata wanita itu sambil membukakan pintu.

Lalu, Ren pun langsung memperkenalkan Rikka dan Nizar kepada wanita itu.

_"oh, jadi mereka mahasiswa itu, tapi, bukannya ditelepon kau bilang mereka ada 3 orang?!"_

_"yang satunya ada di rumah Kei."_

_"souka, ah iya, lalu namaku Rei Kurosawa, senang bertemu dengan kalian."_ sapa Rei sambil memberikan sedikit senyuman.

_"Jadi, sekarang siapa yang mau tinggal disini?"_ Ren berbalik menghadap keduanya.

_"Watashi, Houjou-san..."_ Jawab Rikka, Nizar disebelahnya tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, ketiga dari mereka kembali kedalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Nizar sempat melihat Rikka melambaikan tangannya sedikit, yang segera dibalasnya dari balik kaca jendela.

_"nah, ayo masuk"_ ajak Rei

_"hai, Kurosawa-san"_ jawab Rikka sambil membawa barang bawaannya ke dalam rumah Rei.

~ Sementara itu Andra di kediamanan Amakura ~

Andra mengikuti Kei masuk ke kediaman Amakura, rumah ini cukup besar dengan tiga kamar utama dan dua kamar untuk tamu di lantai atas. Mereka segera menuju lantai atas setelah melewati ruang tamu dan dapur.

_"Amakura-san, apa kau tinggal sendirian dirumah sebesar ini_?_"_ tanya kepo Andra.

_"ah, tidak kok. Aku tinggal bersama kedua keponakanku"._

_"Keponakan_?_" _Tanya Andra lagi saat Kei sedang membuka kunci kamar tamu.

_"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi kau juga akan bertemu dengan mereka, pasti sekarang ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang"._

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, Kei pun langsung menyerahkan kunci itu pada Andra.

_"Yak, ini kamar barumu, kuharap kau betah disini"._

_"Arigatou, Amakura-san_._"_ ucap Andra pada Kei, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Kamar barunya Andra lumayan besar dengan tempat tidur disebelah kiri pintu lalu sebuah lemari disebelahnya, ada meja kecil bundar ditengan kamar dan juga meja belajar.

Setelah Kei keluar dari kamar tersebut, Andra mulai memasukan semua pakainya ke lemari dan menaruh barang-barangnya diatas tempat tidur. Dia mengeluarkan laptop hitam kesayanyannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja bundar tersebut.

**" Saakitnya tuh disinii... di dalam hatiku... sakitnya tuh disinii..."**

Andra **speechless**

Eh? kok ada _ringtone _ dandut sih?

'Njir.. ini siapa yang ngeganti nada dering HP gue nih? pasti Rikka deh..' benak Andra. Lalu ia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

**PIP **(ceritanya sih bunyi tombol HP)

"Halo? eh? Kakak? ada apaan?"

Lalu di depan pintu utama rumah Amakura, terlihat dua orang gadis kembar yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua memiliki rambut coklat sebahu. Yang tampak sedang membukakan pintu adalah gadis berponi belah kiri, Mio. Dan kembarannya yang mengenakan perban di kaki kanannya itu, Mayu.

_"Tadaima..." _ seru mereka bersamaan.

Mayu pun mulai melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya dengan rapi, sementara Mio melepasnya asal lalu dengan cepat menuju ke dapur. Mayu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Dia merapikan posisi sepatu Mio sebelum menyusulnya.

_"Hmm, apa Ojii-san sedang bekerja dikamarnya lagi, ya?"_ gumam Mio seraya meneguk air dingin yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas.

_"Mungkin saja"_ balas kakaknya yang memasuki ruang dapur, Mayu kemudian mengambil gelas dan menungangkan air dingin kedalamnya.

_"ne, Mayu…"_

Gelas yang dipegang gadis pincang itu terhenti saat akan meneguknya, dia bergumam _'Ya?'_ pelan kemudian meminum airnya.

_"Ku dengar dari Kakek kalau Obasan…"_ Mio dengan gugup mengusap tengkuknya, alisnya mengkerut dan tersenyum kecut, _"Akan… akan menikah!"_

Perkatanya adiknya sukses membuat Mayu menyeburkan semua air dimulutnya, Mio yang melihat itu langsung berseru panik seperti orang tidak waras.

_"Nah, kau juga kaget kan! Itu mustahil kan, Kak? Tidak mungkin Misaki-basan akan menikah! Pasti Kakek hanya membual"._

_"Mio,"_ panggil Mayu setelah batuk berapa kali, _"Itu bisa saja, lagipula Kakek tidak mungkin berbohong"_.

_"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini pada Paman. Aku penasaran dengan reaksinya, pasti menarik,"_ Kata kembar termuda Amakura itu dengan senyum geli.

_"M, Matte ne, Mio! Apa kau ingin Paman Kei terkena serangan jantung?!"_

(P.s: Kei dan Misaki selalu bertengkar tentang hal sepele, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akur. Misaki selalu mengatai Kei dengan sebutan 'Udah Om-om tapi masih aja Jones')

Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling kejar-kejaran menuju lantai, walau pun kaki kanan Mayu membuatnya kalah total dalam hal ini. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menarik baju seragam adiknya, yang sedang berusaha menaiki tangga.

_"Mayu, lepasin! Nanti aku bisa jatuh kalau kau menarikku terus"._

_"Tidak sampai kau mengurungkan niatmu itu"._

Namun pada akhirnya, mereka sampai dilantai dua dengan penuh perjuangan, khususnya Mio. Ditarik dari belakang saat naik tangga itu cukup merepotkan.

_"Ayolah, Kak, Jisan palingan cuma pingsan aja"._

_"Iya, pingsannya doang sejam, tapi ngambeknya sebulan," _ucapan Mayu langsung direspon dengan tawa kecil dari Mio.

Saat mereka ingin ke kamar Kei, tiba-tiba saja pintu di depan Mio terbuka. Karena kaget Mio hampir tersandung kebelakang, untung saja Mayu segera memengangnya.

"Udalah, Kak, gue bukan bocah lagi. Begituan aja sih gue juga tau kok.." Kata Andra dengan wajah cemberut pada kakaknya yang ada di sambungan ponselnya itu.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Andra pun menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan dengan dua pasang iris coklat. Kembar Amakura terdiam sejenak, Mio segera menarik Mayu untuk berlindung dibelakangnya sambil menatap tajam pemuda didepannya.

_"Anata wa, dare?"_

Yang ditanya cuma diam, tapi, tiba-tiba mata Andra mulai berbinar dan sebuah senyuman yang antah kenapa agak menyeringai dan membuat kedua gadis didepannya meresa terancam, perlahan mulai terpampang diwajahnya. Terbesit satu kata yang sama saat melihat Rui tadi pagi diotaknya.

'Bening! Dua lagi!'

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Andra pikirkan, sebelum sebuah rasa sakit akibat dari kaki berselimutkan kaos kaki putih milik Mio menghantam wajahnya. Walau pun syok, tapi Andra bersyukur karena pelatihan olahraganya selama ini membuatnya tidak mudah jatuh, dengan cepat kedua kaki pemuda itu pun lansung menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Ugh, anjir itu sakit banget!" kata Andra sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang sedikit lebam. Terdengar panggilan khawatir dari ponselnya.

"Huh? Gak, Kak, gue gak kenapa-napa. Cuma tadi… kejedot tembok doang." jelas Andra kepada kakaknya yang ada diponselnya itu.

Tepat saat Mio ingin menghajarnya lagi, Kei tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat kedua keponakannya itu dan tamu barunya itu, ia pun menghampiri mereka.

_"Kei-jisan!"_ panggil Mayu dari belakang Mio.

_"Oh, Mayu, Mio, okaerinasai... Hahaha... sepertinya kalian sudah bertemu dengan tamu kita ya?! Padahal baru ingin ku perkenalkan."_

Ucapan Kei sontak membuat keduanya terbengong-begong, ekspresi Mio berubah _horror_ saat melihat Andra, sementara Andra sendiri masih sibuk berbicara dengan kakaknya di telepon. Tak lama kemudian Andra menutup ponselnya dan memandang ketiga Amakura itu, pipinya yang masih berdenyut membuatnya meringis sedikit.

_"Lho? Andra-san, sejak kapan pipimu lebam begitu?"_

_"Ah, tidak, ini… hahaha… ini hanya.."_ dengan reflek Andra memegang pipinya.

_"Jisan, dia ini siapa?"_ Tanya Mio gemetaran, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

_"Hm? Oh, dia ini mahasiswa yang akan tinggal disini untuk sementara seperti yang kuberi tau semalam, namanya Andra, bersikaplah sopan padanya, oke?"_

_"Andra, perkenalkan mereke ini keponakanku. Mayu dan Mio." Lanjut Kei._

_"ah, iya.. salam kenal.."_ Sapa Andra kepada kedua gadis kembar itu.

Shiiing... Hening.

_"EEEHHH... ?!"_

Hal tersebut sontak membuat Mio tambah kaget.

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tamu, bekas hantaman pada pipi Andra sudah diolesi krim obat oleh Mayu Amakura, Andra sangat berterima kasih padanya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu juga terus mendapat permintaan maaf tanpa henti dari gadis bernama Mio Amakura.

_"Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai.. hontou ni gomennasai!"_

_"maa maa... nggak apa-apa kok, Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal itu." _Andra tertawa sejenak, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyesali bahwa Mio telah menendang wajahnya, karena toh sekarang dia jadi diobati oleh Mayu. 'Rejeki gue, ntar gue harus pamer dan berterima kasih ma Rikka hahahaha! Hidup _power of _ Kuah Bakso...'

_"Makanya, jangan asal menendang orang begitu saja," _ Kei berkata sambil memukul pelan kepala keponakan termudanya.

_"Gomennasai…"_

~ Sedangkan itu, Nizar ~

Setelah dari rumah Rei, rombongan Ren pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

_"oh iya, Nizar. nggak apa-apakan kalau kita mampir ketempat lain dulu?"_ tanya Ren.

_"iya, nggak apa-apa kok... memangnya kita mau kemana?"_

_"sekarang ini kita akan pergi ke tempat kenalanku, soalnya aku masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas yang ketinggalan disana..."_

_"Ooh..." _jawab Nizar.

Lalu, beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai disebuah desa yang agak jauh dari kebisingan kota, dan mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko antik yang di desa tersebut.

'Njiir...si Houjou kok nyetirnya _non stop _gitu sih? lama-lama pantat gue berasa tepos deh..duduk hampir 5 jam begini, mana tempatnya jauh begini pula...' benak Nizar.

Lalu, mereka pun memasuki toko antik tersebut, lalu disana ada seorang wanita yang memakai atasan biru tua yang sedang duduk di _counter_ kasir di toko itu.

_"ara? Ren? ada apa? kok kamu kesini"_ tanya wanita itu.

_"ah,bukannya aku udah telepon ya kemarin? kalau aku mau mengambil berkas-berkasku yang tertinggal disini kok.."_

_"souka, maaf aku lupa.. lalu siapa anak itu?"_

_"oh, dia itu Nizar Alamsyah, mahasiswa pertukaran dari Indonesia."_ Ren pun memanggil Nizar untuk diperkenalkan oleh wanita itu, _"Nizar, kenalkan, dia ini Hisoka Kurosawa, pemilik toko ini"._

_"Salam kenal.."_ sapa Hisoka.

_"ah, iya, salam kenal juga.."_ sahut Nizar.

Lalu, sementara Ren dan Rui sedang berbicara dengan Hisoka, Nizar pun menjelajahi seisi ruang depan toko Kurosawa.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Setelahnya mereka sampai di tempat para mentor mereka masing-masing, mereka pun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang (?). Mentor mereka itu baik-baik kok, nggak galak, nggak jahat pula. Dan sepertinya si Andra juga cukup menikmati pemandangan 'bening'nya itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka memiliki _chat _group di L*NE bertiga. Dan inilah pembicaraan aneh mereka pada malam itu.

**Andra** : Yohohohoo...

**[ Rikka join to chat ]**

**Rikka : **Hee... apa-apaan ini? sejak kapan ada _group chat_ beginian?

**Andra **: Sejak negara api menyerang, Rik... Ngomong-ngomong 'bening' gue nambah loh... Ahahahahaaa... Thank you Rikkaa...

**[ Andra send picture ]**

**[ Nizar join to chat ]**

**Nizar** : Njir... di doa`in buntung malah untung...

**Andra** : Iya dong! makanya jangan remehkan _Power of _Kuah Bakso...!

**Rikka ** : Palingan pas malemnya langsung berubah wujud semua...

**Andra **: Udahlah rik.. bilang aja lu _jealous_, hahahaa... gue tau kok gue ganteng...

**Rikka :** ***muntah darah***

**[ Andra send sticker ]**

**Nizar** : Btw, itu kembar ya?!

**Andra** : Iye, yang poninya lurus itu kakaknya, Mayu. terus yang poninya belah kiri itu Mio.

**[ Andra send sticker ]**

**[ Andra send sticker ]**

**Nizar **: Oooh...

**[ Nizar send sticker ]**

**[ Andra send Sticker ]**

**Rikka **: . . . . . . . .

**Nizar :** lu kenapa Rik?

**Rikka** : kagak ngapa-ngapa kok Zar...

**Andra ** : Eh? beneran _jealous_ lu Rik?

**Rikka **: HUEEK! Ge-eR banget lu, bahkan sampe Nizar bisa lari sampe ngejengkang, nggak pernah terbesit dipikiran gue kayak gitu...

**Nizar :** Rik... _why must meh? _:v

**Andra : **hmm... masa?!

**[ Andra sent Sticker ]**

**Rikka **: Hidih ah! jangan ampe gue kena karma kayak gitu...

**Nizar **: Sabar ya Rik...

**Rikka **: Sabar buat apaan?

**Nizar **: Sabar ngehadapin tingkah NARSISTISnya si Andra...

**Rikka **: pfft...

**Andra **: Heh! lu mihak siapa sih Jar?

**Rikka **: Nizar lagi pke kacamata, makanya otaknya beres...

**Nizar **: Eh? emgnya apa hubungannya?

**Rikka **: Kagak kok...

**Nizar **: Eeeh?

**Rikka **: ngomong-ngomong...buat Andra, moga-moga aja 'bening-bening' lu kagak berubah jadi begini... makan tuh BENING!

**Rikka **: P.S : ini mahluk tambahan di rumah Rei.

**[ Rikka send a picture ]**

**[ Rikka send a picture ]**

**[ Rikka send a picture ]**

**[ Rikka left chat ]**

**Nizar **: Huajrit!

**Andra **: Njir! Rikka ngirim foto beginian langsung nge-left lagi...! siake...

Begitulah kira-kira isi _chat_ mereka.

Sebenernya author juga kagak tau sih kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bikin chat group gitu, tapi ya sudahlah. Biarin aja, namanya juga cuma '_fiction_', jadi tak apalah... /author seenak udel sendiri.

Yaah.. Walaupun ini sangat amat benar-benar aneh.

Maafkan kami para author karena nuansa _horror, mystist, mystery, etc_. tidak terasa sama sekali..

_Mind to Revew? __***bows***_


	3. Chapter 3 : Rikka's Experience

Moshi Moshi!

Waah... udah chapter 3 nih... Di chapter kali ini akan di mulai munculnya camera obscura, teehee... XD

* * *

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 3 ~

Ini adalah cerita pada saat Rikka di rumah Rei. _**Let`s we begin!**_

Setelah Ren dan rombongannya pergi meninggalkan kediamanan rumah Kurosawa, Rikka pun langsung diajak Rei untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Kediaman Rei tidak terlalu besar, kamar Rikka berada di lantai dua, tepat di bagian depan tikungan lorong sebelah kiri tangga.

Kamar tersebut tidak terlalu kecil, ada tempat tidur bergaya barat terletak di sebelah kiri pintu, lalu meja bundar kecil di tengah ruangan dan meja belajar di bawah jendela dan lemari disampingnya. Rei bilang kalau kamar itu bekas asistennya yang sudah mengundurkan diri, tapi entah kenapa Rikka merasakan hawa tidak enak dari ruangan ini.

_"Maaf kalau kamar ini terlalu kecil untukmu, ini kunci kamarnya," _kata Rei sambil memberikan kunci kamar Rikka.

_"Eh? Ah..tidak kok Kurosawa-san, ini sudah lebih dari cukup," _balas Rikka dengan senyum kecil.

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu, oh iya panggil saja aku 'Rei', kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Rikka"._

_"Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta, Rei-san"._

Rei tersenyum sebagai balasan, _"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, turunlah kebawah kalau kau sudah selesai beres-beres"._

_"Hai"_

Rei pun keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mahasiswi itu di kamar barunya. Mata Rikka melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan teliti, dia masih waspada karena hawa tidak enak dikamar ini tidak hilang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tanpa terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya Rikka menghela napas lega, setidaknya 'makhluk-makhluk' astral disini masih berbaik hati untuk tidak menyerangnya. Yah, walaupun mereka pasti akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerang gadis 'indigo' ini.

Rikka pun mulai memindahkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, lalu menaruh barang-barang miliknya di meja belajar. Ketika sudah selesai, Rikka pun berencana untuk langsung turun ke tempat Rei, tetapi saat Rikka membuka kamarnya.

**GAPS!**

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang wanita yang terlihat samar mendekat ketika Rikka membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya tanpa pupil dan mengeluarkan darah sukses membuat Rikka terkejut sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Aduh!"

Namun, ketika Rikka mendongak keatas untuk melihat hantu wanita itu, Hantu tersebut langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Rei yang lagi asik _geboy_ masak buat makan siang, tiba-tiba mendengar suara keras dari lantai atas. Dia pun segara pergi ke lantai dua, dan memeriksa ke kamar Rikka.

_"Rikka, apa yang terjadi?"_ panggil wanita itu sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Rei melihat Rikka terduduk dengan pinggangnya menyender di pinggir meja bundar itu, _"Rikka, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya wanita berambut pendek itu lagi.

"_Ah, iya, aku… aku tidak apa-apa,"_ gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun, tapi punggungnya terasa sakit, _"Hanya saja pinggangku terasa sedikit sakit"._

Rei kemudian membantu Rikka untuk bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur, dan menanyakan lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_"Ah, tenang, tadi aku hanya tersandung saja lalu menabrak meja"._

Rei pun mengerutkan keningnya, masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Rikka, _"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Rikka"._

_"Hm… itu pasti"._

Rei pun kembali ke dapur setelah Rikka meyakinkan ke Rei kalau ia baik baik saja, dan akan segera menyusulnya nanti. Rikka sedikit meringis kesakitan saat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Setan sialan! Gara-gara dia sekarang pinggang gue sakit banget".

Gadis indigo itu segera berjalan dan keluar dari kamar. Tepat saat dia satu langkah melewati pintu, Rikka sekilas melihat bayangan yang berdiri di ujung lorong sebelah kanannya.

Penasaran, Rikka akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang terdapat di ujung lorong. Rei belum memberitahunya kamar siapa ini, tapi entah kenapa Rikka merasakan ada 'sesuatu' dari kamar tersebut.

Baru saja Rikka ingin membuka pintu kamar tersebut, tapi Rei sudah memanggilnya dari bawah sehingga Rikka pun mengurungkan niatnya itu lalu pergi ke tempat Rei.

_"Oh, akhirnya kau turun juga..."_

_"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Rei-san.."_

_"jaa..kalau begitu sekarang duduk dan makanlah.." _kata Rei sambil menarik bangku yang ada di dekatnya.

_"hai.."_

Lalu, mereka berdua pun menyantap makanan yang dibuat oleh Rei dan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

_"oh iya, apa Ren sudah menjelaskan tugas penelitian untuk kalian?"_

_"Penelitian? sepertinya belum.."_

_"aah.. ya ampun, dia itu memang deh benar-benar..."_ kata Rei sambil mengeleng-geleng kepalanya, _"Jaa, kalau begitu biar aku langsung jelaskan deh, kalian nanti akan melakukan penelitian budaya di Seinaruyama, tentu saja kami juga ikut untuk mengawasi kalian.."_

_"lalu kapan kita akan kesana?"_

_"hmm? mungkin 3 atau 5 hari lagi, yang jelas nanti Ren akan mengabari lagi ke sini"_

_"souka..."_

Lalu, setelah makan siang, Rikka pun langsung bantu Rei beres-beres meja makan dan dapur.

_"oh iya.. ini duplikat kunci rumahku"._

_"Arigatou, tapi ini untuk apa?"_ tanya Rikka bingung.

_"Untuk peganganmu aja kok, kalau begitu aku mau masuk ke ruanganku ya..."_

_"Hai"._

Lalu Rei pun pergi ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya. Rikka pun juga ingin pergi ke kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba saat ia baru saja selesai menaiki tangga, ia melihat bayangan tembus pandang yang menuju ke kamar yang berada di ujung lorong tadi lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamar itu sih?"

Rikka pun berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di ujung lorong itu lagi, dengan perlahan Rikka membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, kamar itu cukup gelap karena lampunya dimatikan dan jendela di sebelah kiri ruangan itu tertutup dengan gorden biru tua dan beberapa kardus dibawahnya. Disamping kiri tempat tidur ada rak kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kamera tua besar yang antik dengan ukiran-ukiran yang aneh disekitar lensa dan lampu _blitz_-nya.

"Kamera jadul…? Tapi bentuknya aneh banget," gumam Rikka saat tangannya mengangkat dan menyadari bahwa kamera berwarna coklat itu lebih berat dari pada kamera pada umumnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Rikka merasa bahwa kamera ini bukanlah kamera biasa, Rikka yang tadinya ingin pergi keluar dari kamar itu tiba-tiba tubuh Rikka terasa kaku dan membeku ketika sebuah sensasi dingin menyelimuti bahu kananya, dengan perlahan gadis itu menoleh dan matanya bertatapan lagi dengan mata tanpa pupil milik hantu yang menyerangnya tadi.

Rikka dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari makhluk astral tersebut, dia segera menuju pintu kamar, tapi sialnya hantu itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"Sialan!"

Hantu wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai sadis, seperti dia sedang menertawakan wajah panik dari mahasiswi itu. Tanpa keraguan, kedua tangan samar milik sang hantu langsung menyelimuti leher Rikka, dan membuatnya lemas seketika karena sensasi dingin yang menembus kerongkongannya dan kurangnya oksigen.

"Ugh…!" Rikka menggertakkan gigi.

Rikka yang merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ajal akan menjeput, tiba-tiba saja merasakan kamera ditangannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi _**'zingg'**_, dia juga sempat melihat lampu kecil pada kamera itu bersinar merah terang.

Tidak peduli apa maksudnya, dengan cepat Rikka menjepret sang hantu tepat diwajah. Tidak disangka, hal itu berdampak pada hantu yang sedang mencekiknya itu, seketika hantu itu terhempas kebelakang dan tampak sedikit kesakitan, Rikka pun manfaatkan itu untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen lagi.

Rikka menatap heran kamera antik ditangannya, dia tidak mengerti kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki benda kecil tersebut, tapi yang jelas dia bisa melawan balik.

Kuntilanak versi Jepang? Sadako? Aaah... sudahlah, pikiran Rikka sudah terpenuhi ingin memusnahkan hantu itu, dan ia juga tak peduli dengan kekuatan aneh kamera yang ia sedang pegangnya itu.

Hantu wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan dan bermaksud menyerang gadis didepannya lagi. Kaki Rikka terus melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Tch!"

Jujur kalau author jadi Rikka, mending keluar dari rumah atau teriakin yang punya rumah. Tapi, Rikka beda, karena pengalamannya yang selalu bertemu dengan 'mahluk astral' apa lagi salah satu temannya itu selalu digandrungi oleh _FANS_ 'mahluk astral'nya.

_sou, Rikka wa daijoubu dayo! Rikka rapopo..._

Ok, hiraukan yang ini, kita lanjut yang tadi,

Berusaha menenangkan diri dari posisinya yang agak terpojok, Rikka memegang kamera tersebut cukup erat. Sekali lagi ia harus bertaruh keberuntungannya dengan kamera gaib itu. Rikka pun mengangkatnya sampai setingkat mata dan mengintip makhluk astral itu melalu lubang kamera.

Rikka bisa melihat layar frame yang terdiri dari delapan simbol aneh yang membetuk sebuah lingkaran. Menyesuaikan sosok sang hantu berada di tengah lingkaran, Rikka dapat melihat frame kameranya bersinar lalu satu-persatu simbol itu mulai bercahaya keemasan dan menjalar searah jarum jam.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Rikka kembali menembak sang hantu, menyebabkanya terhempas lebih jauh dari pada sebelumnya. Tubuh hantu didepannya semakin terlihat samar, yang diartikan Rikka, bahwa hantu tersebut mulai melemah.

Mata tanpa pupil hantu itu menatapnya dengan tajam, dengan teriakan serak, dia segera menerjang Rikka dengan cepat menekan tombol kamera lagi, tapi tidak ada sinar _blitz_ yang keluar dan ada bunyi _'klik'_ lemah dari kamera. Rikka sontak panik, tidak mengira bahwa kamera tua ini memiliki jeda sebelum tembakan berikutnya.

Menyadari tangan hantu wanita itu hampir menjangkaunya, Rikka segera mengelak ke sisi kanan lalu membuat jarak dari makhluk astral itu. Dia sempat tersandung beberapa box kardus yang ada disana. Menyeimbangkan kembali badannya, Rikka melihat hantu itu menghilang ke dalam dinding kamar.

'yaelah.. pake acara nembus ke tembok lagi...' benak Rikka.

Saat sedang mengira-gira dari arah mana serangan berikutnya, hantu itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Rikka. Untungnya, gadis itu sudah mengira dari mana hantu tersebut muncul, ia pun berbalik dengan sigap dan sedikit menunggu sampai semua simbol kamera bercahaya lalu menembakkan hantu tersebut.

Sinar lampu _flash_ segera menerangi setengah ruangan, dibarengi terpentalnya si hantu dengan teriakan kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan hantu itu pun mulai menghilang, menguap di udara kosong.

Rikka mendudukan diri sambil bersandar pada lemari di pojok ruangan, matanya memandang pada kamera yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa-apa pada kamera itu, pintu kamar terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah penuh kekhawatiran milik Rei.

_"Rikka, apa yang terjadi?! Tadi aku sempat mendengar suara teriakan," _wanita itu segera menghampiri mahasiswi itu.

_"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa kok, Rei-san"._

_"Apa kau yakin?"_

_"iya... ngomong-ngomong kalau boleh tau... ini camera apa ya?"_ tanya Rikka sambil menunjukan kamera yang ia pegang itu.

Mata Rei melebar dan terpaku kepada kamera yang Rikka tunjukan kepadanya, sekali lagi, Rei pun membuat kontak mata lalu bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

_"Rikka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamera itu?"_

_"Rei..san..?"_ panggil Rikka dengan nada agak khawatir.

_"Jawab aku sekarang, Rikka"._

Entah kenapa Rikka merasa ia tak boleh mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi begitu melihat Rei yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi pada saat Rei melihat kamera yang sedang ia pegang ini.

_"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun kok," _kata Rikka sambil sedikit tersenyum.

_"Lalu, tadi itu ribut-ribut apa?"_

_"Ooh.. itu hanya karena aku tersandung lagi karena panik, soalnya begitu aku memasuki kamar ini dan melihat kamera ini, pintunya tiba-tiba ketutup sendiri, kukira ada apa," _jelas Rikka ke Rei, "_maaf, soalnya aku ini cukup panikan sih..."_

Rei pun menghela nafas lega, walau pun ia merasa masih kurang yakin tentang penjelasan aneh dari mahasiswi itu.

_"Rikka, kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu sajalah..."_

_"hai, wakatta Rei-san..."_

_"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." _Rei pun berbalik dari Rikka dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

_"Apa kamera ini mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu? atau mungkin... kamar ini yang mengingatkanmu dengan sesuatu?" _tanya Rikka yang tiba-tiba, dan membuat Rei menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

_"Rikka?"_

_"Ah.. nggak apa-apa kok.. maaf kalau aku ngelantur..." _kata Rikka sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rei pun terdiam. Lalu Rikka pun langsung bangkit dari tempat ia duduk tadi dan pergi meninggalkan Rei.

Yaah... setelah kejadian tersebut, Rikka pun jadi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap 'penghuni tambahan' di rumah Rei. Sekali muncul langsung dapat salam hangat dari _'death glare_' milik Rikka. Tapi, entah kenapa kok 'hantu'nya malah takut ya?!

Yaps! _'Death Glare'_ milik Rikka entah kenapa memang cukup menakutkan ya...

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Author Kepo : Akhiranya rada nge-gantung ya?!

Author R : Itu kerana Rikka mendapat 'pengelihatan' tentang _something_, tapi dia mau ngomong tapi nggak jadi...

Author Kepo : Ooh...

Rikka : Kok dibagian akhirnya malah gue yang bikin setannya takut sih?

Andra : Lu baru nyadar Rik?

Author Kepo : Tanya aja sama si author R...

Author R : Lu dendam ya ama gue? kok mesti gue sih?

Andra : (Mampus lu Author R...)

Rikka : hayoo... jawab Author R...

Author R : Itu karena kamu berguru sama ketua displiner yang punya burung imut bisa ngomong dari fandom sebelah...

Rikka : Author R jangan seenaknya nambah-nambah fandom dong...

Author R : Kan biar asyik! ***winks***

**PIIIIIIP_**

**[ Author R tewas sementara karena suatu hal ]**

Rikka : Makan tuh fandom sebelah..

Nizar : Sejak kapan lu sebengis ini, Rik?

Rikka : Kalo kata Author R, karena gue berguru sama _Iinchou Fuuki_ yang suka bawa-bawa tonfa dan punya tampang _uke_ dari fandom sebelah..

Andra : Gile lu Rik..

Author R : Diriku akan hidup lagi di chapter selanjutnya...! ***jadi arwah***

Author Kepo : Eeeh...?!

Rikka : Jadi hantu ya? di basmi pake _camera obscura _aja kali ya?!

Author R : Nanti yang bikin cerita siapa?

Rikka : Kan masih ada Author yang satu lagi..

Author R : KYAAAA...! ***kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya***

Author Kepo : Maaf atas kegajean diatas, _Mind to Review?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Nizar's Experience

Moshi Moshi, Lama tak jumpa, akhirnya kami para author bisa update juga... (Author abis dapet trouble sih...)

Ok, _Chapter 4 _ kali ini akan menceritakan pengalaman Nizar saat ke tempat Hisoka bersama Sensei (Ren) dan Rui. Dan disini jugalah muncul tokoh-totoh dari **Fatal Frame: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden** (a.k.a Fatal Frame V ).

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ?)

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 4 ~ Nizar's Experience

Setelah Nizar berkenalan denga Hisoka si pemilik toko barang antik ini, Nizar pun langsung melihat-lihat barang yang dijual di toko tersebut, terkadang Hisoka melihat ke arah Nizar, Entah kenapa Nizar yang merasa diawasi, agak ngenggan.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu ke toko tersebut.

_"Hisoka-san..." _kata gadis itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Hisoka, tapi entah kenapa langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Nizar.

_"oh, Yuuri, coba lihat... ada sesuatu yang menarik loh.."_ panggil Hisoka ke gadis dengan baju putih-oranye dengan pita hitam yang bersimpul di dadanya itu sambil pasang cengiran yang tak anggun sama sekali. /mohon hamba ampun ya Hisoka-chan, author nggak bermaksud...

_"Hi, Hisoka-san..."_ perempuan yang dipanggil 'Yuuri' oleh Hisoka itu pun langsung mendekati Hisoka sambil pasang muka pucet kayak orang mules kebelet mau ke toilet.

Nizar pun dipanggil dan dikenalkan dengan gadis itu. Namanya adalah Yuuri Kozukata, ia adalah satu-satunya karyawan di toko miilk Hisoka itu dan sekaligus orang yang tinggal bersama Hisoka.

Beberapa menit sejak kedatangan Yuuri ke dalam toko tersebut, Nizar sedari tadi merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari gadis bernama Yuuri Kozukata itu, walaupun ekspresi Yuuri lebih menjurus ke arah takut.

Mereka masih berada di ruang depan toko, Ren, Rui dan Hisoka masih membicarakan sesuatu dibelakang pintu utama. Sementara Nizar cuma duduk dikursi yang menghadap pintu yang menuju ruang dalam, kursinya terletak tepat disebelah kanan sebuah meja besar, yang menurutnya lebih mirip meja resepsionis.

Di belakang meja itu ada Yuuri yang sekarang tampak sedikit gugup, sesekali dia melirik Nizar walau warna di wajahnya segera menghilang. Nizar berani bertaruh seluruh uang tabungannya, bahwa Yuuri seperti baru saja melihat ribuan hantu dari pada seorang pemuda biasa.

_"Nizar, kau dan Rui tetaplah disini sementara aku mengambil beberapa dokumen dari rumah. Oh ya, kopermu juga akan kubawa,"_ kata Ren.

_"Hai, Houjou-sensei," _balasnya sambil menoleh kebelakang, melihat Ren keluar dari toko setelah mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hisoka, dia juga mendengar Rui memberitahu _Sensei_nya untuk berhati-hati dijalan.

Lalu suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Nizar dan Yuuri memasuki ruang tengah. Kemeja putih lengan buntungnya disepadankan dengan rok coklat pendek bermotif dan stocking hitam yang menutupi sampai setengah paha.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dan memakai kalung hitam yang melingkari jenjang lehernya. Diatas telinga kanannya terdapat sebuah jepitan bermotif dua bunga kecil berwarna pink, membuat gadis itu tampak begitu manis.

Matanya sempat melirik Yuuri sebelum terfokus kepada orang baru diruangan itu. Pupil hitam gadis itu mengecil, wajahnya memucat dengan ekspresi horor yang terlihat jelas. Kakinya secara pelahan melangkah mundur dan berbalik dengan cepat, namun wajahnya menabrak bahu wanita yang ada dibelakangnya.

_"Miu, kau kenapa?"_ tanya wanita itu khawatir.

"_Okaa-san…!"_ gadis yang dipanggil Miu itu sontak mengusap hidungnya yang sakit akibat tertubruk bahu sang ibu.

Nizar sempat _shock_ saat mendengar perkataan Miu, karena wanita itu sepertinya baru berumur 23 tahun. Tidak mungkin seorang ibu berumur dua puluhan sudah memiliki putri yang berumur enam belas atau pun tujuh belas tahun, itu sangat mustahil.

_"Emm… Hisoka-san, mereka itu siapa?" _ Nizar berbisik pada Hisoka, ia tidak ingat bahwa Ren mengatakan ada lebih dari dua orang yang tinggal di toko ini.

_"Oh, mereka kenalanku yang sedang menginap disini. Gadis itu namanya Miu Hinasaki dan yang satu lagi adalah ibunya, Miku Hinasaki"._

_"Ibu? Tapi bukannya Miku-san terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibunya? Apa Miu-san hanya anak angkat?"_

_"Sshh! Nizar-kun, kumohon jaga ucapan mu." _ Mata Hisoka sedikit menyipit, membuat Nizar segera mengucapkan kata '_gomennasai'_.

_"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau bertanya langsung pada mereka, tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat, Nizar-kun"._

Terlepas dari wajah manis milik Miu, ternyata sifat gadis itu agak 'jutek' pada orang baru. Dari sorotan mata dan cara alisnya yang saling berkerut, Nizar juga bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang cukup keras kepala.

Berbeda dengan anaknya, Miku Hinasaki berkepribadian lembut dan sangat sopan. Wanita dengan rambut coklat yang dijepit keatas itu menyapa ramah Nizar, walau mimik wajahnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan pita merah longgar, disertai dengan rok hitam di atas lutut.

Entah sudah berapa lama Nizar disini, orang yang paling banyak berbicara padanya hanyalah Hisoka, Rui tampak tidak tertarik ikut bergabung dan Yuuri masih terlihat agak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Sementara pasangan ibu dan anak Hinaski sudah kembali ke dalam, karena Miu bilang dia tidak nyaman berada disana.

_"Nizar-kun… apa kau tidak merasa aneh dari tadi?" _Hisoka melihat pemuda itu menatapnya heran.

_"Apa maksudmu?" _tanya Nizar dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

_"Hmm, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya ya..." _gumam Hisoka sebelum melanjutkan, _" apa Kau tidak merasa ganjil sedari tadi?"_

_"kurasa nggak kok... aku baik-baik saja..."_

_"begitu ya, Nizar-kun, jika kau sudah menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil didekatmu, kau bisa meminta bantuanku saat itu juga"._

_"Eh? Apa 'itu' benar-benar berbahaya?"_ Tanya Nizar.

_"Sepertinya tidak, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang tahu apa yang akan 'mereka' lakukan selanjutnya"._

Perkataan Hisoka sontak membuat Nizar terdiam dengan mata yang melebar, rasa takut mulai tumbuh dalam pikirannya. Diberitahu bahwa 'hal ganjil' itu berjumlah lebih dari satu, benar-benar sukses membuat bulu kuduk Nizar berdiri.

Lalu tepat pada saat Hisoka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Yuuri pun mendekati Nizar.

_"umm... Nizar-san..._ _apa kau benar-benar nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh? misalnya... ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu atau belakangmu..."_

_"Eh? belakangku? ee... Kuzokata-san, tolong jangan buat aku takut begitu.."_

_"etto... kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut denganku?"_

_"eh? oke..."_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Nizar mengikuti Yuuri keluar dari toko, entah gadis itu mau membawa dia kemana. Langkah Nizar agak ragu untuk mengikutinya, tapi setidaknya dia berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis didepannya itu tidak akan membawa dia ke tempat yang aneh-aneh lalu meninggalkan dia disana.

**Yuuri POV**

Sore itu, aku sedang membereskan ruang tengah sesuai yang diminta Hisoka. Entah kenapa ruang tengah berantakan dengan berkas-berkas milik Ren Houjou yang ketinggalan di rumah ini.

'Udah numpang, ngeberantak lagi...' benak Yuuri sambil ngeberesin berkas-berkas tersebut.

Baru aja diomongin, aku langsung dapat mendengar kalau si Houjou-san dan _asistent-_nya Rui datang kesini, pasti mereka mau ngambil berkas-berkas ini.

Begitu aku selesai beres-beres, aku langsung pergi ke ruang depan. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku terkejut begitu melihat lelaki asing yang dibawa oleh Houjou-san.

'Nizar'. Itulah nama dari cowok berambut jabrik acak-acakan nggak jelas yang dibawa sama Houjou-san. Ia adalah mahasiswa dari Indonesia.

Sebenernya sih dia itu biasa-biasa aja, dibilang ganteng, masih _macho_-an si Houjou-san. eh? Rui, aku nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok... tolong jangan '_kamikoros-'_ eh? maksudnya jangan salah paham...

Nizar itu cuma cowok biasa, aja tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ia memilikidaya tarik yang aneh. kamu pake susuk ya? iya... susuk buat 'hantu' atau 'setan'.

Sumpah! Demi Hisoka lari sambil kayang! itu dibelakangnya ada dua yang ngikutin dia, kalau diibaratkan saat melihat para 'hantu' itu, entak kenapa kayak ada para cewek yang lagi mengalami _first love_. Iya, emang kagak nyambung kok.

Ibu-Anak Hinasaki juga pas begitu melihat Nizar juga kaget, namun sepertinya Ibu Hinasaki bisa mengontrolnya dan masih bisa menyapa si Nizar, beda dengan Miu yang terang-terangan menolak keberadaan Nizar. Akhirnya karena si Anak Hinasaki mewek ke ibunya, mereka pun masuk ke ruang dalam.

Setelah hal itu, Hisoka mencoba membahas tentang 'muatan tambahan' di belakang Nizar, sontak kata-kata Hisoka yang memang menjurus ke hal 'itu' sangat terlihat jelas membuat Nizar merinding.

Setelah Hisoka-san meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku pun mengajak bicara lelaki berambut jabrik itu. Sepertinya perkataan Hisoka tadi masih membekas di pikirannya, dan membuatnya sedikit merasa takut.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi keluar dengan maksud untuk melenyapkan 'muatan tambahan' yang ada di belakangnya. Oleh karena itu aku mengajaknya ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

Tapi.. Tapi.. kenapa pas nyampe sana malah 'mahluk'nya nambah begitu?!

**Normal POV**

Yuuri dan Nizar sampai pada sebuah taman yang sepi, tidak terlalu jauh dari toko Kurosawa, tapi agak dekat dengan hutan. Yuuri berbalik menghadapi pemuda berambut jabrik itu, masih dengan sorot mata tajam. Nizar baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yuuri membawa sebuah kamera tua antik.

_"Nizar-san, apapun yang ku lakukan, kau tetaplah berdiam diri disana, oke?" _Yuuri menggangkat kameranya setingkat mata, tanpa menunggu jawaban Nizar, dia segera menekan tombol kamera.

_"eh? tap-"_

Perkataan Nizar terpotong oleh teriakan kesakitan dari kedua sisinya, begitu keras sampai-sampai membuat telinganya sakit. Mata Nizar terbelalak saat melihat lima 'makhluk astral' yang entah dari mana, terhempas jauh kebelakang.

Dua dari mereka lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang. Sisanya berdiam diri sesaat sambil menatap tajam Yuuri dan Nizar, sebelum menerjang dengan cepat.

"Huajriit...! Setan?! Banyak lagi!" seru Nizar sambil berlari kearah Yuuri.

Yuuri yang tidak mengubris itu, mencoba berfokus pada gerakan ketiga hantu wanita didepannya. Hantu tanpa satu lengan yang ada di sebelah kiri bergerak lebih cepat, dibanding dua hantu lainnya.

Lampu indikator kamera berkedip cepat, tanda para hantu itu telah masuk dalam jangkauan tembak. Tanpa ragu, Yuuri segera menjepret mereka. Sinar _blitz_ terang yang keluar seketika menghentikan pergerakan hantu-hantu itu.

Mereka terdorong keras sambil berteriak dengan seramnya, Nizar yang melihat ini langsung berasumsi bahwa Yuuri sudah terbiasa melawan makhluk seperti itu. Saat melihat ketiga hantu itu menghilang, Nizar menghela napas, berpikir bahwa pertarungan telah usai.

Namun, permikirannya itu salah total, kedua hantu tersebut tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi Yuuri dan bermaksud mencekiknya. Sadar akan hal itu, Yuuri langsung menunduk dan menghindar dari kedua hantu tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menembus dada Yuuri dari belakang tepat di bagian jantungnya.

_"Kuzokata-san!" _seru Nizar lalu berlari mendekati Yuuri.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Nizar, Yuuri jatuh lemas sambil memegang dadanya yang tertembus tadi. Dia tampak kesakitan dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Ketiga hantu itu sudah mengelilingi Yuuri yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Di ambang kesadarannya, Yuuri dengan cepat melempar kameranya ke arah Nizar, dan Nizar pun segera menangkapnya. Pemuda itu sempat bingung bagaimana cara menggunakannya sebelum dia mencoba melihat ketiga hantu melalui lubang kamera.

Ada beberapa bola kecil yang berderet membentuk setengah lingkaran pada frame kamera, satu persatu bola mulai bersinar merah saat Nizar perlahan-lahan mendekati makhluk astral itu. Sadar bahwa ada ancaman baru, ketiga hantu itu berbalik dan mereka disambut dengan sinar _blitz_ terang.

Mereka kembali terpental dengan kuat, hal itu segara dimanfaatkan Nizar untuk memeriksa keadaan Yuuri. Sang hantu yang berlengan satu kembali berdiri setelah pulih, sementara dua hantu lain terlihat sempoyonyan sebelum menghilang dalam jeritan yang memilukan.

Satu hantu yang masih bertahan itu menatap Nizar kesal, wajahnya yang setengah hancur membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri. Nizar masih berusaha menyadarkan Yuuri, tapi gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

_"Sial! Kuzokata-san, bertahanlah! Jangan mati disini!"_

Lalu, perhatian Nizar teralihkan pada lampu kamera yang lagi-lagi bersinar merah terang, bermaksud bahwa hantu itu semakin dekat, Nizar menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat lokasi sang hantu, tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Anjrit tuh setan bangkek, pasti lagi ngupet," Keluhnya kesal.

Nizar mencoba melihat sekitar melalui kamera, bersamaan dengan saau ia memutar kearah kiri, tanpa diduga-duga sebuah telapak tangan samar segera memenuhi frame kamera. Saking kagetnya, Nizar sampai terjatuh kebelakang dan pegangannya pada kamera pun terlepas.

Dengan jatuhnya kamera tersebut sontak membuat Nizar cukup panik. Ia langsung bangkit kembali bermaksud untuk mengambil kamera tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada tangan tembus pandang yang memegang kakinya sehingga Nizar pun sukses terjatuh lagi dengan indahnya.

"Aaaarrgh... !" teriaknya saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuk akibat cengkraman hantu itu di tangan kirinya sebelum mencekik pemuda itu.

Nizar yang diambang kesadaran yang menipis, dengan cepat berusaha menjangkau kamera yang tadi terlempar sedikit jauh darinya. Tangan kanannya agak sulit untuk menjangkau Kamera antik tersebut, terlebih lagi, sebagian dari tubuhnya sudah kaku dan lemas akibat ditindih oleh hantu yang sedang mencekiknya saat ini.

"Siaaaalll…!" umpat Nizar bersamaan dengan ujung jarinya yang sudah dapat menyentuh kamera, "Ayooo… sedikit lagi…!"

Akhirnya, Nizar dapat menggenggam kamera itu, tanpa disadari oleh hantu yang sedang sibuk mencekiknya. Walau secara bersamaan kemungkin besar nyawa dari mahasiswa itu hampir melayang karena cekikan dari hantu tersebut.

"Makan nih, setan!" bisik pemuda itu dengan mengarahakan kamera tersebut tepat di depan wajah sang hantu.

Semua bola-bola kecil dalam frame kamera bersinar merah secara bersamaan, menandakan energi telah terisi penuh. Refleks, Nizar langsung menekan tombol kamera. Akan tetapi, hantu tersebut tidak terhempas dan hanya menggeram serak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang sebelumnya mencekik pemuda tersebut

Nizar terbatuk keras karena oksigen yang tiba-tiba mengisi paru-parunya, dia melirik hantu wanita itu yang masih menyeringai kejam. Nizar yang panik, sontak menekan tombol kamera lagi, tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu indikator kecil dibawah filamen kamera berkedip cepat dan berbunyi kecil.

Tidak disangka, Nizar mengeluarkan lima tembakan berturut-turut, membuat hantu itu musnah seketika tanpa bekas. Teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan lampu indikator kamera yang mati total.

Nizar terdiam sambil mengatur napasnya, Yuuri pun masih belum sadarkan diri. Otak pemuda berambut jambrik itu tetap berusaha memehami kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi.

"Gue abis ngelawan setan pake kamera gak jelas, trus gue yang menang… hahaha ini pasti mimpi," tawa paksaannya terhenti ketika terasa sakit dari pipi yang dicubit tangannya.

Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata-kata tentang hal ini lagi. beberapa detik kemudian, Nizar berdiri lalu menggendong Yuuri untuk membawanya kembali ke toko. Tak lupa juga ia memasukan kamera gaib itu kedalam jaketnya, agar lebih mudah terbawa.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Nizar pun berjalan kembali menuju ke toko Hisoka dengan Yuuri yang belum sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Untungnya toko Hisoka itu tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tadi, jadi Nizar tak terlalu khawatir takut-takut menjatuhkan Yuuri karena tangannya yang masih kaku.

"Apa 'hal ganjil' yang dibilang Hisoka-san itu... maksudnya, setan-setan tadi ya…?" benaknya yang mulai bertanya-tanya.

Lamunan Nizar tadi langsung buyar saat ia merasakan kepala Yuuri yang sedikit bergeser di punggungnya, seketika itu juga Nizar menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu, wajah cantiknya sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Nizar bisa merasakan napas hangat pada pipi kirinya.

"Kalau diliat-liat ternyata Kuzokata-san cakep juga".

Tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, mata coklat Yuuri terbuka perlahan dan langsung menatap sayu Nizar. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya gadis ini masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Yuuri yang mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat sebelum berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Nizar-san…?"

_"Ah, Kuzokata-san! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah,"_ seru Nizar tanpa merubah arah kepalanya, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Yuuri benar-benar sudah sadar.

Yuuri terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa dia sedang digendong oleh Nizar. Warna merah padam langsung memenuhi wajah gadisnya karena malu, dengan panik dia mendorong bahu Nizar sambil meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga.

_"N-Nizar-san, kenapa kau menggendong ku?!"_ belum sempat Nizar membalas, Yuuri langsung berbicara lagi, _"Tolong turunkan aku sekarang juga!"_

Keseimbangan Nizar yang goyah karena gerakan Yuuri itu pun langsung berusaha untuk menyesuaikan berat badannya kembali agar mereka tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Dengan kedua lengannya yang menguatkan pegangan kepada paha Yuuri.

_"W-wooaaah! Kuzokata-san, jangan banyak bergerak! nanti kita bisa jatuh..!"_ seru Nizar.

Mendengar ucapan Nizar, sontak membuat gadis itu berhenti meronta. Dia kembali tenang tapi dengan kedua tangannya memegang bahu pemuda yang menggendongnya. Nizar menghela napas lega, setidaknya Yuuri masih mau mendengarkan.

_"Nizar-san, tolong turunkan aku sekarang"._

_"Eh? nggak apa-apa? kayaknya kamu itu luka loh...apa kau yakin?"_

_"Iya! Aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok,"_ jawab Yuuri dengan kecepatan _express._

_"Baiklah.."_

Walau ragu, akhirnya Nizar menurunkan Yuuri dari punggungnya dengan perlahan, Ekspresi khawatir cukup terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda berjaket itu saat memegang tangan Yuuri yang sempat oleng sedikit saat kakinya menyentuh tanah agar ia tidak terjatuh.

_"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kuzokata-san"._

_"A-ah, iya… aku tidak apa-apa, t-terima kasih,"_ Yuuri yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini sangatlah merah.

Di saat Yuuri merasa ingin segera menghilang dari sana karena rasa malunya itu, tiba-tiba mata gadis itu menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil, di leher Nizar. Nizar yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menyadarinya dan menyetuh lehernya.

_"Ada apa? Kuzokata-san?" _tanya Nizar.

_". . . . Nizar-san, Ada bekas lebam aneh dilehermu"._

Tepat setelah Yuuri mengatakan itu, Nizar segera menggulung lengan jaketnya, menduga bahwa kedua lengannya akan memiliki bekas lebam yang sama. Nizar agak kaget dengan bercak-bercak dan lebam yang menyelimuti tangannya, Yuuri pun juga terkejut begitu melihatnya, dan perasaannya mulai terselimut oleh rasa bersalah karena hampir membahayakan nyawa Mahasiswa itu karena kecerobohannya.

_"Nizar..san.. Gomen nasai.."_ lirihnya.

_"Eh? Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Kuzokata-san. Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula kau juga terlukakan?! Mungkin itu lebih buruk daripada lebamku ini"._

Yuuri hanya menggeleng pelan, rasa sakit akibat sentuhan hantu tadi di dadanya itu sudah tidak terlalu menyengat seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi, rasa sakit akibat rasa bersalahnya mungkin sangatlah besar sekarang. Yuuri pun hanya terus menatap tanah, sampai perkataan pemuda itu menarik perhatiannya.

_"Hey, jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kuzokata-san. Untuk sekarang ini, lebih baik kita kembali ke toko Hisoka-san, lagi pula sekarang sudah sore," _ucap Nizar seraya meluruskan kembali lengan jaketnya, Yuuri pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

_"Nah, ayo cepat naik, aku akan menggendongmu sampai di depan toko..." _kata Nizar sambil menawarkan 'tumpangan' ke Yuuri.

_"eh? Nizar-san, kau tak perlu begitu.."_

_"Ah.. sudahlah ayo cepat kau'kan sedang sakit," _balasnya, _"Lagi pula jalanmu itu masih sempoyongan dan belum lurus begitu"._

_"D,Demo..."_

Tanpa basa-basi Nizar pun langsung menarik tangan Yuuri, lalu menggendongnya, _"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti jatuh.."_

_"ee.. hai.." _sahut Yuuri yang sepertinya tak bisa komentar apa-apa karena sangat malu oleh kelakuan pemuda berkacamata yang satu itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan kembali ke toko Hisoka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan (walau cuma Nizar yang jalan, sementara Yuuri digendong olehnya), akhirnya mereka sampai di depan toko antik Kurosawa. Tepat di sana, tiba-tiba pintu masuk toko itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok si pemilik toko.

_"Oh__, kalia- Lho? Yuuri, kenapa kau digendong begitu?"_ tanya Hisoka sambil pasang muka kaget.

_"Err… tadi… aku…"_

_"Tadi Kuzokata-san terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir, jadi aku mengendongnya sampai sini_," jawab Nizar sekaligus membantu Yuuri mencari alasan.

_"aa... souka," _balas si pemilik toko dengan ragunya, terlebih lagi ia juga menyadari lebam di leher Nizar. Ia pun cuma bisa menghela nafas berat, dan menatap wajah karyawannya itu dan berkata,_ "Lebih baik kalian masuk, kita bicarakan ini di dalam"._

Kemudian, Nizar pun menurunkan Yuuri dari punggungya perlahan dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk. Di dalam ada Rui yang sedang duduk di tempat Nizar duduk sebelumnya, matanya terus terpaku pada buku yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Rui hanya menoleh saat mereka melewatinya lalu membuka pintu menuju ruang dalam, dia sempat menyapa Nizar dengan anggukkan singkat sebelum berfokus kembali pada buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

'Nih cewek lagi penghematan energi ya? Dari awal ketemu sampe sekarang jarang banget ngomongnya,' benak Nizar heran.

Setelah itu, mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan komputer di atasnya, dan rak buku disebelahnya, dan satu pintu lain di pojok kiri ruangan.

Kemudian, Hisoka pun menyuruh mereka duduk pada sofa kuning di samping kiri pintu masuk, sementara dia menyeret bangku meja sampai posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

Entah kenapa Nizar sedikit gugup, dia merasa seperti anak kuliahan yang lagi sidang untuk menentukan kelulusannya, atau mungkin seperti anak SMA yang ke _gap_ sama pengawas saat ujian gegara ketahuan nyontek.

Eh? Author jangan curhat ah!

_"Nah, lebih baik kalian katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi?"_

Dengan ragu, Yuuri pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi terhadapnya dan Nizar kepada sang pemilik toko. Nizar pun hanya terdiam karena takut mungkin penjelasannya ini akan memperburuk keadaan atau membuat si pemilik toko murka.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari karyawannya itu pun Hisoka cuma bisa menghela nafas dan berkata,

_"Yuuri, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Selama mereka belum membuat masalah, kau tidak perlu memusnahkan mereka. Nah, sekarang coba kau lihat, kau hampir mencelakai Nizar-kun"._

_"Gomennasai..." _lirihnya kecil sambil membuang muka dari Hisoka.

_"Eee.. Hisoka-san, jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kuzokata-san. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok"._

Setelah mendengar perkataan Nizar, Hisoka pun langsung berdiri dan keluar ruangan tanpa sepatah-kata pun. Meninggalkan Yuuri dan Nizar yang saling melempar tatapan tanya.

'Njiir.. jangan-jangan gue salah ngomong tadi' benak Nizar yang takut kalau perkataannya itu membuat si pemilik toko itu murka.

Lalu, tidak sampai berselang lima menit, akhirnya Hisoka kembali dengan sebuah botol beling kecil berisi air jernih ditangannya. Lalu menuangkan sedikit isi botol tersebut pada sebuah saputangan.

_"Etto.. Hisoka-san, sore wa.. nani?" _tanya Nizar.

_"Ah, maaf aku belum jelaskan ya, ini adalah Holy Water," _jawabnya.

_"Holy.. Water..?"_

_**To Be Continue**_

Author R : Huuiiih... udah sampe chapter 4 ada para _character_ dari Fatal Frame 5 yeiy...! Kali ini si Nizar di _chapter_ ini jadi tokoh utama loh... selamat ya... XD

Nizar : hehehe... makasih...

Yuuri : Disini kok aku kayaknya OOC banget sih?

Author R : N,Nggak kok Yuuri-chan... ***kabur***

Author Kepo : Sebenernya dibandingin itu, ada yang lebih penting lagi... di _chapter_ ini, kok rasanya kayak nge-_shiper_ Nizar sama Yuuri, ya?!

Author R : Heh? masa iya sih ?! teehee... author R nggak mau tau kalau ada OTP-an tiba-tiba /author seenak udel/

Andra : Kok gue nggak di _shipper_ juga sih? (T A T)

Author R : Eh? kenapa ya? tanya sama Jin lampu sana Ndar.. ***ngacir***

Author Kepo : _Mind to Review, minna?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Obscura, Ritual, Yasumi

Yesh! Finally...! Kami bisa updateh** *jingkrak-jingkrakan*** maaf ya.. kami lama updatenya... soalnya kedua Author sedang menentukan masa depan berkelut dengan yang namanya UJIAN ***backsound suara kedua Author yg berteriak histeris***

Selamat menikmati... ***winks* **

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 5 ~ Camera Obscura, Ritual, Yasumi

Ini adalah cerita tentang Andra setelah insiden 'Penendangan Kaki Indah' dari Mio Amakura.

_"Seinaruyama?"_ tanya Andra sehabis meneguk air di gelasnya.

Setelah insiden tidak menyenangkan tadi, mereka pun menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang. Mayu menyiapkan makan siang dibantu Mio. Walau pun Kei sempat melarangnya, karena takut-takut Mio akan membakar dapur. Sementara keponakannya itu hanya menjulurkan lidah sebagai balasan.

Selagi kedua gadis kembar itu di dapur, Kei dan Andra menunggu makan siang mereka di ruang makan. Suasana di ruang makan itu sangat tenang, Andra hanya memutar-mutar gelasnya karena nggak ada kerjaan lain, sedangkan Kei sendiri cuma membaca Koran sambil minum secangkir kopi. Dan disaat itulah Kei memberitahukan Andra tentang 'tugas' mereka selama di Jepang.

_"Iya, dari informasi yang aku dapat, di gunung itu memiliki urban yang masih misteri, jadi kupikir kalian pasti akan lebih tertarik untuk mendokumentasikannya."_

_"E,ee.. tentu...," _Andra hanya bisa tertawa getir, membayangkan bahwa perjalanan ini akan berujung masalah.

Tapi, tepat saat Kei meminum kopinya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras dari arah dapur. Terdengar suara piring plastik yang terjatuh, diikuti dengan teriakan kaget Mio dan seruan khawatir Mayu.

"_Aahhh!"_

"_Mio!"_

Andra hanya bisa pasang muka cengo. Karena selama yang ia ketahui, daerah kekuasaan wanita itu adalah dapur, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi si kembar termuda Amakura. Kei cuma bisa menghela napas berat sebelum menuju dapur untuk memeriksa kedua keponakannya itu.

_"Huh, padahal baru kuperingati tadi…"_

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu setelah mereka menyiapkan makan siang. Kei membantu Mayu untuk membawa makanan, awalnya Mio sempat menawarkan bantuan, tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pamannya itu.

_"Tidak! Yang ada kau akan menghancurkan semua piring yang ada disini nantinya"._

'Njir, bawa piring aja sampe segitunya banget,' benak Andra yang menanggapi perkataan dari si pemilik rumah.

_"Huh, paman jahat! Nanti aku adukan ke Obasan loh..," _cibir Mio kekanak-kanakan.

_"Ngadu aja sana, dan uang jajanmu akan kupotong selama setahun penuh,"_ balas Kei yang sontak membuat Mio tak bisa berkutik lagi.

'Njirr.. bukan sebulan lagi, tapi setahun!' benak Andra yang lagi-lagi menanggapi perkataan Kei.

Gadis itu hanya melirik kakaknya yang sedang meletakan piring di depan Andra, mencoba meminta dukungan dari Mayu. Tetapi si kembar tertua itu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan sangat jelas dia sedang menahan tawa.

Sebenarnya, Andra juga ingin ketawa saat melihat kelakuan keluarga Amakura ini. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya itu karena takut kena 'hantaman indah' dari kaki Mio untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu, mereka pun makan siang dengan 'cukup tenang' saat itu.

**[ Setelah makan siang ]**

_"Andra, bisa kau bantu aku beres-beres dokumen setelah ini?" _tanya Kei.

'Lah? kok mesti gue ya?!' benak Andra.

_"Ah, Tentu saja itu dokumen yang berhubungan dengan tugas kalian nanti. Sekalian juga kita lanjutan pembicaraan yang tadi," _kata Kei sambil berdiri.

_"Oh, baiklah."_

Andra pun mengikuti Kei ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Mio dan Mayu diruang makan. Sekilas ia melihat Mayu pergi ke dapur sambil membawa piring-piring kotor, sementara adiknya hanya duduk diam di sana.

'Takut uang jajannya dipotong ya...,' pikir Andra sebelum menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di kamar Kei, Andra membiarkan dirinya terkagum-kagum melihat seisi ruangan itu. Kamar Kei sedikit lebih besar dari kamar Andra tentunya, dengan adanya tiga rak buku yang berjejer di pojok kiri dan dua meja belajar disampingnya, salah satu meja dipenuhi oleh buku-buku, membuat kamar itu terlihat seperti perpustakaan kecil.

'Wew, maniak buku kayak Nizar juga toh,' benak Andra, yang mulai menelusuri rak buku yang ada di kamar Kei, 'Tapi, kok rasanya rada berantakan gini sih?' lanjutnya.

_"Ngomong-ngomong, Amakura-san, apa yang akan kita teliti nanti di Seinaruyama?" _tanya Andra seraya matanya menelusuri deretan buku disalah satu rak.

_"Oh, itu.. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kalian akan meneliti tentang suatu ritual yang dulunya pernah dilakukan di sana," _jawab Kei sambil mecari-cari sesuatu di antara tumpukan buku dan kertas di samping kanan bawah meja belajar.

_"Ritual?"_

_"Begitulah…," _jawab Kei, _"Ah.. dimana aku taruh catatan tentang ritual itu ya… Apa kau bisa cari catatanku? Sampulnya warna biru tua."_

_"Baiklah."_

Sambil mencari catatan milik Kei, Andra yang sedang menyusuri rak buku, matanya langsung terhenti pada saat melihat sebuah kamera tua antik yang warna logam emasnya sedikit kotor dan berkarat karena umur. Tertarik, Andra pun mengambilnya untuk melihatnya lebih teliti.

'Oh, berat juga rupanya…,' benak Andra ketika memegang kamera antik itu.

_"Ah! Aku lupa menaruh kamera itu pada tempatnya lagi," _seru spontan Kei saat melihat benda yang sedang Andra pegang. Mendengar perkataan Kei tadi, entah kenapa Andra merasa lagi ke _gap _gegara ketahuan nyolong mangga tetangga. Seketika itu juga Andra langsung meletakan kembali kamera pada tempatnya tadi.

_"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Hanya saja kamera ini terlihat… unik," _kata Andra agak gugup.

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa,"_ geleng pria itu pelan sebelum menggumam, _"Yang penting bukan dia yang menemukannya."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ah, tidak, jangan dipedulikan. Aku hanya meracau saja_," kata Kei sambil tertawa canggung, _"Oh iya, kamera yang kau pegang tadi itu namanya Kamera Obscura."_

_"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya,"_ ucap Andra sambil melihat ke arah kamera itu.

Penasaran dengan isinya, Andra bermaksud membuka bagian belakang kamera, tentunya ia minta izin dulu dengan pemiliknya. Si pemilik pun cuma mengangguk sebagai tanda memperbolehkan.

Lebar sekat kamera ini lebih kecil dibanding dengan kamera analog yang sering dilihat Andra, film di dalamnya juga tidak berbentuk tabung, melainkan persegi panjang dengan ketebalan dan warna yang berbeda.

Dari sekat kiri, ada film yang tebal dan berwarna coklat kekuningan dengan tulisan 'Type-7' dipermukaannya. Kemudian film yang ada di sekat kanan, benda plastik bertuliskan 'Type-14' itu berwarna biru pudar, seperti telah habis.

_"Sepertinya kau cukup tertarik ya. Sekedar informasi, Kamera itu dibuat oleh Dr. Kurihiko Asou, kamera itu bukanlah kamera biasa, kamera itu dapat menangkap wujud mistis yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang."_

_"Maksudnya… kayak arwah gitu?"_

_"Iya, tapi tidak hanya arwah, kenangan masa lalu ditempat-tempat tertentu dan di suatu benda juga dapat diambil oleh kamera ini, dan juga memiliki efek 'mengusir' roh jahat yang kau ambil gambarnya."_

_"Wow, Dr. Asou itu pasti seorang 'shaman' yang hebat sampai bisa membuat benda seperti ini,"_ balas Andra sedikit membual dan segera menutup bagian belakang kamera lalu meletakannya kembali.

_"Mungkin saja, toh yang kutahu hampir semua keturunan keluarga Asou memiliki kemampuan mistis. Dari bakat yang tak biasa, indra yang tajam, melihat arwah, dan lainnya"._

Entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran dari sejarahwan itu sehingga ekspresinya murung kembali, Andra pun terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang terbesit di otaknya.

_"Amakura-san?" _seru Andra untuk mendapat tanggapan 'Iya?', ia pun segera melanjutkan pertanyaannya, _"Dari modelnya yang terlalu tua, apa ini model pertama yang berhasil berfungsi?"_

_"Hmm.. Begitulah…"_

_"Lalu, apakah kau juga keturunan dari keluarga Asou? Soalnya pasti nggak mungkin kalau kau mendapatkannya dari asal tempatkan? Pasti Dr. Asou itu akan menyimpan karya pertamanya sebagai pusaka keluarga."_

_"Wah.. rupanya kau punya instusi yang bagus juga ya…"_

Entah kenapa saat mendengar perkataan Kei yang entah pujian atau bukan membuat Andra menatap datar wajah sang Sejarahwan.

'Kalo bukan karena kameranya barang warisan... udah gue lempar deh,' pikir Andra, yang tangannya entah kenapa udah gatal ingin melempar Camera Obscura ke arah wajah Sejarahwan yang ada di depannya itu.

_"Hmm, seharusnya kamera ini tidak padaku, tapi kepada Mio dan Mayu yang keturunan asli Dr. Asou. Tapi, sejak Mio 'alergi' dengan Kamera Obscura, Mayu memintaku untuk menyimpannya."_

Entah kenapa pria itu tersenyum miris setelahnya, Andra yang merasa Kei tidak akan memberitahunya lebih lanjut, memutuskan untuk lanjut mencari buku catatan Kei. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak mau mengungkit-ngungkit cerita pahit keluarga Amakura-Asou ini.

Ketika Andra sedang mencari-cari buku catatan Kei, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan senang dari Kei. Pria itu memeluk buku catatan berwarna biru tua layaknya anak sendiri. Kei juga sempat menciumi buku itu dan berhenti ketika menyadari tatapan aneh dari Andra.

Andra _**speechless**_ ngeliatin Kei.

_"Eh.. Ehehehe... catatannya udah ketemu," _katanya sambil cengar-cengir canggung.

_"Rupanya kau orang yang cukup.. aneh ya, Amakura-san," _tanggap Andra datar, sementara yang bersangkutan cuma bisa nyengir.

'Bahkan lebih aneh dari gue sama Nizar,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kei pun langsung mencari halaman tentang 'ritual' tersebut, lalu membacakannya.

_"Ah, ini dia. Ritual Penyucian, ritual ini dilakukan oleh para 'pendosa' yang melakukan suatu kesalahan terbesar untuk membersihkan rohnya dari dosa yang ia perbuat dan mengembalikan mereka menjadi suci kembali."_

_"Untuk menjadi suci kembali, mereka, para pendosa haruslah dibakar bersamaan dengan dosa mereka dengan 'Api Suci' yang berasal dari 'Lubang Kemurnian'... Cukup seram ya, sepertinya daripada dibilang 'pensucian' lebih tepat dibilang 'hukuman mati', iya'kan?" _komentarnya sambil menutup buku catatannya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Andra sendiri hanya terdiam, dan tidak berkomentar apa pun. Sekarang firasatnya bertambah buruk tentang perjalanan ini, ia cukup yakin bahwa mereka nantinya akan terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan di sana.

_"Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau merasakan firasat buruk ya, tapi sayangnya kita tidak bisa membatalkannya. Kalau aku seenaknya membatalkan perjalanan ini, bisa-bisa aku dicekik Rei nanti. Jadi mau tak mau kita tetap melakukan research di Seinaruyama."_

Melihat wajah ragu Andra, Kei menambahkan perkataannya, _"Tenang, Andra, untuk jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku membawa camera obscura itu kok. Kau boleh menggunakannya."_

_"Eh? Nggak apa-apa tuh kalau aku memakainya? Itu'kan pusaka keluarga."_

_"Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga kok, Tapi satu hal yang terpenting, jangan pernah memakai kamera itu dalam jangka waktu terlalu lama."_

_"Ee… Wakatta..."_

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan mencengkram erat rok sekolahnya, poni belah kirinya menutupi matanya yang menatap kosong ke bawah.

_"Pendosa, huh…?"_

Disaat yang sama, setelah kejadian penyerangan oleh para hantu setelah makan siang, Rikka pun hanya tiduran di kasur sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

'Ah… aku lupa kembaliin kamera ini ke Rei...,' benak Rikka sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap ke arah kamera tua yang ia letakan di atas meja belajar.

Rikka pun memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang ia alami tadi, dari saat ia diserang oleh hantu tadi dan raut wajah Rei yang terkejut saat melihatnya memegang kamera tua itu. Lalu...

Sebuah ulasan singkat masuk ke dalam pikirannya, dimana ia melihat sebuah kecelakaan, lalu sebuah mansion besar dan sosok seorang wanita yang cukup menakutkan yang berjalan di dalam lorong mansion itu, dan sekilas sosok seorang pria yang bejalan meninggalkan Rei.

Dilihat dari ulasan yang ia lihat tadi, Rikka sendiri dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sedikit dari ingatan Rei yang tertinggal di kamera tua itu.

**Tok Tok **(suara ketukan pintu)

_"Rikka..."_

Seketika Rikka langsung tersadar dari lamunannya yang telah buyar oleh suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan Rei.

_"Ee... doushite Rei-san?" _seru Rikka, _"Rei-san, masuklah, pintunya nggak aku kunci kok," _lanjutnya.

Rei pun memasuki kamar, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis berkuncir kuda itu dan berkata, _"Rikka, apa lehermu tak apa?"_

_"Eh? Oooh.. maksudnya ini?" _balas Rikka sambil refleks memegangi lehernya, _"Iya, aku rasa aku baik-baik saja," _lanjutnya.

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu," _balas Rei sambil menghela nafas lega.

_"Rei-san.. sebenarnya bercak apa ini?" _tanya Rikka, _"Aku baru tau kalau disentuh oleh arwah akan jadi begini..."_

_"Bercak itu disebut 'Yasumi' atau bisa disebut juga dengan 'ketidakmurnian'," _jelas Rei.

_"Yasumi? Apa ini bisa hilang?"_

_"Iya, tenang saja, bercak itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya kok, tapi memang memakan waktu agak lama. Apa lehermu masih terasa menyengat?"_

_"Hmm, sedikit… dan sepertinya bercaknya mulai memudar," _jawab Rikka sembari memegangi lehernya, _"Apa itu artinya 'Yasumi' akan menghilang?"_

Rei hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan bahwa perkataan Rikka itu benar. Keheningan pun mulai memenuhi ruangan itu, Rikka tahu betul sorot mata Rei yang menatap _horror _saat melihat kamera tua itu di atas mejanya.

'Rasanya memang nggak tepat kalau aku tanya soal kamera ke Rei-san sekarang,' benak Rikka yang mengingat reaksi Rei yang melihat kamera itu sebelumnya.

_"Ah, iya Rei-san. Maaf aku membawa kamera ini tanpa izin," _kata Rikka yang memecahkan keheningan di kamarnya.

_"Apa kau.. melihat sesuatu yang ganjil?"_

Rikka agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rei saat itu, tapi untungnya karena karunia bakat _'emotionless' _ia dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya saat itu.

_"Seperti sebuah pengeliatanan? Aku rasa tidak dan itu tak akan mungkin, Rei-san," _jawab Rikka dengan tetap _stay cool, "Ah, Kalau boleh aku tau, kamar tadi itu kamar siapa?" _lanjutnya.

_"Kamar itu... dulunya milik tunanganku," _jawab Rei dengan jeda waktu beberapa detik setelah pertanyaan Rikka tadi.

_"Ooh.. souka," _balas Rikka singkat. Sepertinya Rikka tak perlu menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut, apalagi ekspresi Rei yang agak murung saat membahas soal sang pemilik kamar. Dan juga setelah ia mengingat-ingat ulasan yang ia lihat tadi, Rikka sudah cukup mengerti soal apa yang terjadi oleh si pemilik kamar kosong itu.

_"Lalu... ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" _tanya Rei, tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kecil oleh Rikka.

_"Ah, Rei-san, ini aku kembalikan kamera milikmu," _kata Rikka sambil berdiri dan mengambil kamera antik itu.

_"Iya," _balas Rei singkat, _"Jaa.. kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," _lanjutnya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_"Rei-san!" _seru Rikka.

_"Ya?" _balas Rei sambil menoleh ke arah Rikka.

_"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu teringat sesuatu yang... buruk."_

Rei pun hanya menatap lembut ke arah mahasiswi itu dan berkata, _"Daijoubu, Rikka," _lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Rikka.

_"Aku.. turut berduka cita.. Rei-san," _bisik Rikka setelah Rei meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sedangkan itu, di lain tempat...

_"Holy... Water…?"_

_"Hai," _jawab Hisoka singkat, _"Nah, Nizar-kun, coba kau berikan tanganmu kepadaku," _Nizar pun langsung menggulung lengan jaketnya dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke Hisoka.

Wanita peramal itu kemudian mengusap lengan Nizar dengan saputangan basah tadi. Ajaib, secara perlahan lebam di lengan Nizar mulai menghilang tanpa bekas, seperti lebam itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

_"Eh? Hilang?"_

Nizar cukup takjub ketika melihat efek kerja dari Holy Water pada lebamnya. Hisoka pun menyerahkan saputangan itu pada Nizar, bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk menghilangkan sendiri lebam yang terdapat pada leher.

_"Itulah kegunaan dari 'Holy Water', dapat menghilangkan 'Yasumi' dengan cepat."_

**_"Yasumi?"_**

_"Iya, atau mungkin bisa disebut juga dengan **'ketidakmurnian'**," _jelas Hisoka, _"Yuuri, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"_

_"Sepertinya sudah mulai hilang, tapi masih terasa menyengat," _jawab Yuuri.

_"Jadi... Yasumi itu bisa hilang dengan sendirinya tanpa Holy Water?" _tanya Nizar.

_"Iya... tapi, agak memakan waktu yang lama."_

_"Lalu, apa setiap hantu yang nyentuh kita akan meninggalkan Yasumi?"_

_"Ah, tidak semua... Biasanya arwah atau hantu yang meninggalkan Yasumi terhadap tubuh kita yang tersentuh olehnya hanyalah **'Akuryou'** atau bisa dibilang dengan roh jahat," _jelas Hisoka panjang lebar, _"Tapi... lebih baik kau usahakan untuk tidak tersentuh oleh 'Akuryou' terlalu lama, karena itu bisa berdampak buruk olehmu," _lanjutnya.

_"Apa... aku bisa mati... kalau..."_

Hisoka pun hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum agak miris, sepertinya tanpa diberi tahu, Nizar sudah mengerti apa maksud dari wanita peramal itu. Nizar pun hanya bisa menelan ludah pada saat itu.

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran memenuhi dapur, setelah Mayu mencuci piring terakhir, ai pun langsung meletakkannya dan membasuh tangannya dengan air bersih, lalu mengelap kedua tangannya dengan serbet yang ada di dapur.

Mayu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai dua untuk menyusul Mio yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke atas. Mayu sempat berpapasan dengan Andra yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kei. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya, Mayu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Langkah Mayu terhenti saat mendengar suara benda yang terbentur dari balik pintu di sebelahnya, kamar Mio. Kembar tertua itu menaikan alisnya, lalu mengetuk beberapa kali pintu cokelat muda tersebut.

_"Mio, kau tidak apa-apa? Mio?"_

Khawatir karena tidak mendapatkan balasan, Mayu akhirnya membuka pintu kamar sang adik, yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang hanya tercahayai oleh sinar matahari dari sela gorden jendela yang tertutup.

Ada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak diujung kanan kamar, Mayu mengambilnya dan menyadari bahwa layar ponsel berwarna mint itu agak retak. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada tubuh yang tertutup selimut di tempat tidur bersprei biru, tepat di sebelah kirinya.

'Padahal ponsel ini hadiah dari Oji-san dan Oba-san… kenapa dia sampai…? Jangan bilang-!' pemikiran Mayu spontan membuatnya segera menghampiri tempat tidur dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

_"Mio?"_ sang kakak mengoyangkan lembut tubuh adiknya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah itu, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali.

Mayu memandang Mio cemas, perasaan khawatir semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam hatinya. Dia takut sesuatu telah menganggu mental adiknya lagi, terbuktik dengan Mio yang telah rela melempar ponsel kesayangannya sampai retak.

_"Mio..."_

Mayu membalikkan badan Mio secara perlahan sampai punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidur, dia melihat wajah adiknya yang merah dan poninya menempel di dahinya karena keringat. Refleks, Mayu segera mengusap dahi Mio dan terkejut saat telapak tangannya merasakan panas yang tinggi.

_"Demam?"_

Bertepatan dengan terlontarnya kata itu, kelopak mata Mio bergetar sebelum terbuka, iris cokelatnya langsung terfokus pada wajah kembarannya.

_"Nee-san..."_

_"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"_ Mayu menghela napas lega seraya mulai mengusap kepala adiknya lagi, _"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan demam."_

Mayu hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat Mio memasang tampang bingung, ia tidak percaya perkataan dari kakaknya itu. Demam? Masa hanya karena terlalu memikirkan pembicaraan pamannya dengan mahasiswa itu saja sampai-sampai membuat dirinya demam. Tapi dengan napas yang dangkal, kepala pusing dan pandangannya yang tidak bisa fokus, pada akhirnya Mio mengakui itu.

_"Aku akan ambilkan kompres untukmu, istirahatlah dulu"._

Mayu meletakkan ponsel Mio di atas meja belajar di samping kanan tempat tidur, kemudian ia langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai bawah. Dia tidak menyadari pandangan sang adik yang terkunci pada perban di lutut kanannya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menciptakan keheningan di kamar itu, Mio menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang kembali penuh dengan memori masa lalu, memori yang telah membebaninya selama ini. Matanya terasa panas dan berair ketika mengingat satu kejadian yang telah membuat kehidupan orang yang disayanginya hancur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dua buah suara yang bergema di dalam pikirannya.

_**"Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang Mayu bisa…," ucap Kei pelan.**_

_**"Apa kau sudah lupa salah siapa sampai Mayu jadi pincang seumur hidup begitu, hah?!" seru Misaki dengan tatapan marah.**_

Mio mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai menutupi wajah, air matanya sedikit membasahi pipinya, giginya terkatup sebelum sebuah perkataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

_"Apa... aku ini sama saja dengan... seorang 'pendosa'...?"_

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

~Balasan Review~

R : Author R

Kepo : Author Kepo

**To Vania Vanilla**

Kepo : siap! Kami usahakan, walau ragu sih… ***divhentung***

Andra: dasar Author gk bisa diharapkan -_-''

R : begitulah dia, nggak bisa diharapkan -_-

Kepo : kamvret...** *pundung***

R : yaah... untuk **Vania Vanilla**, untuk awal memang sengaja lebih mengarah ke 'comedy' sama perkenalan sih... tapi untuk selajutnya kami akan tingkatkan 'horror'nya... Kepoh! Ayo kita nonton film horror...! ***winks***

**To Everly De Mavis**

Kepo : makasih udah suka ama fic 'gaje bin absurd' ini ^^v Iya nih, tp walau reviewnya dikit, kita tetep semangat kok! Kan udah minum M*zone.

Nizar: Author Kepo, jgn ngiklan disini kali ==''

Kepo: Gk sengaja, tong… -_- Dan soal otepeh.. hmm.. kita biarkan itu menjadi misteri dulu khekhekhe :v

R : Iya, misteri ilahi :v

Andra: Author Kepo mulai kurang obat lg…

Rikka : Author R kau kira apaan? "Rahasia Ilahi" -_-

R : kan biar misterius Rik ***tebar pesona :v***

Rikka : ***muntah darah***

**To Mafuyu balloteli**

Kepo : nih, dah apdet, cuk :v Makasih udah bilang keren (padahal mah aslinya aneh -,-'') . Hm? Rating M? Tentang apa? Action ma horror ato malah yang 'IYKWIM' ? :v ***digetok gayung***

R : aku juga pengen bikin yg R-18 :v ***lagi nyari inspirasi***

Nizar: Otak lo pada, itu disapu dulu tuh..

Andra: Jgn disapu doang, Jar. Dipel sekalian

Rikka : Bakar kalau mau! Binasahin kalo bisa =_=

Author Kepo: Emang pade tega lo bertiga -.-

Author R: Kejaaam...~~ 'oooh... teganya teganya teganya...~' ***malah nyanyi***

Andra, Rikka, Nizar : Elu berdua yang Sinting...!

**To chizuru-ka**

Yuuri : tau tuh... aku dibikin OOC...

Rikka : ***nahan Author R yang mencoba melarikan diri***

Kepo : ***batuk-batuk gaje***

Andra : kenapa lu Author Kepo? Keselek bemper mobil?

Kepo : kamvretos lu ndra... =_="

R : sankyuu to 'bebeb' chizuru-ka udah pake dibilang 'fresh' XD lalu untunglah kalau comedy dan horrornya seimbang alias balance :3 kami akan tingkatkan lagi cerita ini *kiss bye*

Rikka : 'bebeb'? Orangnya langsung mual-mual pas denger itu kayaknya -_-

Andra : tau tuh... nanti Author sebelah cemburu loh...

Kepo : Hidih...! ***merinding***

R : Ahh... jangan gitulah 'beb' :v ***noel-noel Author Kepo, alhasil merinding sendiri* /senjata makan tuan .-.**

Andra, Rikka, Nizar : _mind to review?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Seinaruyama

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 6 ~ Seinaruyama

Sinar mentari pagi kembali menerangi seluruh penjuru kota, menandakan telah datangnya hari baru di musim semi ini. Andra yang sudah bangun sedari tadi, sekarang tengah bermain game horor di laptopnya sampai sebuah suara ketukan menarik perhatiannya.

Dia langsung menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya, di sana ada Mayu yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu menyapanya hangat sebelum mengatakan maksud tujuannya mengetuk pintu tadi.

_"Ohayou Andra-san, sarapan sudah siap"._

_"Ohayou, etto... Mii..," _Mayu menggeleng sambil tersenyum saat melihat Andra mencoba menebak siapa dia, _"Ah, Mayu-san! Iya, aku akan segera tu-!"_

**"Sakitnya tuh di sini... di dalam hatiku... sakitnya tu di sini... melihat kau selingkuh"**

Perkataan Andra terpotong oleh suara ringtone yang ternyata berasal dari ponselnya, padahal terakhir kali dia cek _ringtone_ ponselnya bukanlah lagu dangdut begini.

_"What the hell?!"_

Air muka Andra berubah syok seketika itu juga dan dengan kecepatan implus dewa, Andra langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

'Anjriit... _Ringtone_-nya kok ini lagi sih?!' benak Andra yang super malu layaknya seorang wanita yang abis diintip pada saat lagi mandi, 'Ini pasti kerjaannya si Rikka-Teme'

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik hanya untuk melihat Mayu yang sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Andra dapat menduga bahwa Mayu sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi dia tidak tau apa yang Mayu tertawakan, kepanikkannya atau malah ringtone baru ponselnya?

Mayu tersenyum canggung ketika menyadari tatapan Andra padanya, tanganya lalu mengusap tengkuk leher karena gugup, dia takut Andra tersinggung karena tawanya.

_"K-kalau begitu, aku turun duluan ya, Andra-san"._

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Mayu segera turun bawah, meninggalkan Andra yang masih mematung diam karena merasa harga dirinya telah hancur di depan gadis 'bening' itu. Dan pikirannya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana balasan untuk Rikka.

Pemuda itu kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan turun ke bawah, menyusul keluarga Amakura yang sudah menunggunya. Dia melihat Kei dan Mayu sudah duduk rapi di ruang makan, tapi dia tidak melihat kembar termuda disana.

Pandangan Andra berhenti pada Kei yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk, agar mereka bisa mulai sarapan. Mahasiswa itu segera duduk disebelah kanan Mayu tanpa banyak bicara.

_"Mayu-san, apa si Mio masih sakit?" _tanya Andra.

_"Iya.." _jawab Mayu.

Sebelum Andra bisa menganggapi, paman Kei sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

_"Hah, anak itu... Bisanya mendadak terkena demam begitu," _ucap Kei tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari piringnya.

Mayu sedikit menundukkan kepala, sorot matanya memencarkan kekhawatiran yang berusaha disembunyikan. Sejak kemarin, setelah mengompres Mio lebih tepatnya, perasaan Mayu menjadi tidak enak. Entah kenapa indra sensitifnya melihat aura tipis berwarna ungu gelap di sekitar tubuh Mio, aura kematian.

_'Kemarin aku pasti salah lihat,' _pikir Mayu _positif._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, Andra. Kita akan berangkat untuk research di Seinaruyama hari ini," _kata Kei kepada pemuda yang agak tersendak setelah mendengar itu.

_"Eh?! Kok dadakan begini, Amakura-san?" _tanya Andra setelah meminum beberapa teguk air, 'Kan gue belum siap-siap sama sekali,' keluhnya dalam hati.

_"Niatnya sih mau aku kasih tahu kemarin malam, tapi aku malah lupa... ahahahaha..." _lanjutnya dengan tertawa canggung.

Andra _**Speechless.**_

_"Maklumi saja Andra-san... Jisan'kan sudah tua, jadi pelupa," _celetuk Mayu santai yang sontak membuat Andra terdiam dengan tampang tidak percaya, dia tidak menyangka, ternyata dibalik wajah malaikat milik gadis itu bisa ada sisi jahatnya juga. Andra melirik Kei yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

_"Mayu, sejak kapan kau jadi sejahat Mio dan Misaki begitu," _ucap Kei dengan wajah dramatis sambil mengusap dadanya, _"Misaki! Apa yang kau ajarkan kepada keponakanku yang polos ini?!"_

_"Paman, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat sarapan dan siap-siap, kau bisa diomeli Rei-san kalau telat loh," _alih si keponakan.

_"Bicara soal Misaki, aku sudah menelponnya untuk menjaga kalian di sini selama aku pergi, diabilang ia tidak keberatan"._

_"Tapi, Paman, Oba-san ka-" _Mayu berusaha menolak, namun langsung dibantah duluan oleh Kei.

_"Mayu, mengertilah kondisi saat ini. Aku tahu Misaki orang yang sangat sibuk, dan aku tahu kau bisa merawat Mio sendiri, tapi saat kau sekolah Mio sendirian di rumah dan tidak ada yang merawatnya," _jelas Kei yang mengutarakan alasannya.

_"Kalau begitu, Mayu-san bolos aja dulu sampai Mio-san sembuh," _usul Andra asal, 'kan lumayan nggak usah sekolah'.

Andra berhenti mengunyah ketika merasakan keheningan aneh di sekitarnya, dia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa dua pasang iris cokelat sedang menatapnya.

'Eh?' benak pemuda itu seraya kunyahannya mulai mempelan dan terhenti, lalu dengan perlahan dia menelan makanannya.

Mayu terlihat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang ide Andra, sementara Kei menatap Andra tajam, meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya barusan.

_"Err... Aku hanya bercanda! Serius, aku nggak bermaksud menghasut Mayu-san atau apapun, Amakura-san!"_

Mereka kemudian menyelesaikan sarapan dalam keheningan yang tidak enak, terutama untuk Andra, yang menyesali pemikiran 'malas'nya sampai bisa membuatnya mengusulkan hal seperti itu. Dan sekarang pemuda ini tengah menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya selama di penginapan nanti, walau hanya perlengkapan laptop dan beberapa pakaian yang asal masuk dalam tasnya.

Lalu Andra keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan ransel hitam yang di selempangkan di bahu kanannya. Dapat dilihat Kei yang sudah siap sedang berbicara dengan Mayu. Pria itu mengusap kepala keponakannya sambil mengingatkan Mayu untuk berhati-hati selama dia tidak ada.

_"Kau juga hati-hatilah di jalan, Paman Kei,"_ balas Mayu, satu tangannya tengah merapikan helaian rambut yang sedikit berantakan akibat usapan Kei.

Lalu Mayu memeluk Kei, yang langsung dibalas oleh pamannya. Bibir Andra membentuk senyum kecil saat melihat pemandangan itu. Kei melepaskan pelukan setelah beberapa saat sebelum memanggil Andra yang sedang berdiri di pertengahan tangga.

_"Kita akan langsung ke penginapan, Amakura-san?"_

_"Tidak. Kita semua berkumpul dulu di rumah Rei, setelah itu baru kita berangkat ke sana"._

Andra mengangguk pelan bersamaan dengan Kei yang keluar dan menuju bagasi, Mayu mengikuti mereka sampai mereka naik mobil. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Kei membuka jendela di sampingnya dan berbicara pada kembar tertua itu.

_"Misaki mungkin akan datang sore, untuk sementara kau minta tolong saja ke Arisato-san untuk merawat Mio selama kau sekolah"._

_"Ha'i Oji-san"._

Mayu melambaikan tanganya pada mobil sang paman sampai mobil biru gelap itu keluar dari pandangannya, kemudian masuk kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil tas dan melihat keadaan Mio. Awalnya sih begitu, tetapi tak di duga-duga si Adik di ketemukan sudah mengenakan seragam, walau sedikit berantakan, di depan kakinya terdapat beberapa buku yang berserakan.

_"Mio?"_

_"Oh, Mayu.. Kukira kau sudah berangkat duluan," _balas Mio pelan.

Wajah Mio masih merona dan sedikit pucat, nafasnya masih dangkal dan terengah-engah. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada bangku, sementara yang satunya sedang memegang erat buku catatan berwarna merah. Mayu menghampiri Mio lalu meletakan tangannya ke kening Mio.

_"Kau masih panas. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Mio!"_

_"Siapa yang memaksakan diri? aku sudah baikan kok," _kata Mio sambil menepis pelan tangan Mayu pada keningnya, _"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kita telat loh," _lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mayu menatap Mio khawatir, kembarannya itu benar-benar terlalu memaksakan diri, entah dari mana sifat ngototnya itu, tapi kali ini Mayu menuruti kemauan Mio dulu, walau perasaannya mengatakan bahwa keputusannya ini salah.

Alunan musik dari saluran radio mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil, Andra memilih untuk memainkan ponsel daripada mengganggu konsentrasi Kei yang sedang mengemudi. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan _Camera Obscura_, tapi dia mengurungkan niatannya saat ingat sepertinya Kei tidak nyaman jika ditanyai tentang itu terus.

Mereka sampai di rumah Rei lebih cepat daripada yang Andra duga, mereka kemudian masuk dan segera disambut oleh Rei. Andra sempat terkejut melihat Nizar, Ren dan Rui sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu.

_"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau telat lebih dari 40 menit loh," _ucap Rei agak marah dengan keterlambatan yang tidak bisa di toleri lagi.

_"Ah... Gomen ne Rei, tadi Andra belum menyiapkan barang-banrangnya..." _kata Kei dengan canggungnya

_"Hmp! Pasti kau lupa memberi tahukannya kalau hari ini akan pergi, kebiasaan..." _celetuk Rei tepat sasaran.

_"Aah... Daripada itu... Kau belum bertemu dengan Andra'kan, Rei?" _alih Kei.

_"Belum. Tapi Rikka sudah menceritakan tentang kedua temannya kok..." _balas Rei, _"Perkenalkan. Namaku Rei Kurosawa, senang bertemu denganmu, Andra," _lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke Andra.

_"Aa... Iya. Senang bertemu dengan anda juga"._

_"Jadi, apa kita langsung berangkat sekarang?" _tanya Ren begitu memasuki percakapan mereka.

_"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu, Ren. Biasanya kan telat terus,"_ Kei menatap geli juniornya, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu alasan kenapa Ren datang pagi, agar tidak kena omelan Rei. Ren sendiri hanya bisa mendengus sebagai balasannya, dia juga merasa sedikit kesal saat mendengar suara tawa dari asistennya.

Ketika para mentor terus berbincang tentang perjalan nanti, Andra diam-diam pergi menuju tempat Rikka dan Nizar yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang berwarna krem yang menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar yang membatasi dalam rumah dan teras kecil di luar.

"Yo, lo pade kangen gak nih ama gue?" tanyanya sambil bertumpu pada sandaran bangku panjang tersebut.

"Ngapain juga kangen ama lo, Ndra? Kurang kerjaan banget..." komentar dingin Rikka tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponselnya, yang diikuti oleh tawa kecil Nizar.

"Njir… pade 'temaaan' lo semua…" Andra lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Rikka, "Eh, gak ada cerita menarik apa selama kalian tinggal di rumah mentor? Kalo gue sih, bisa serumah ama cewe bening, kembar lagi, itu udah cerita menarik".

"Menarikan juga gue, soalnya gue abis ngelawan setan pake kamera jadul. Hahaha… kaya mimpi banget bisa menang dari setan-setan itu," timpal Nizar sambil tertawa getir.

"Hahaha… bo'ong banget lo, Jar-"

"Dia gak bohong, soalnya gue juga abis ngelawan setan pake kamera jadul juga," Rikka menoleh ke Andra dengan tatapan datar, sementara temannya menatap balik dengan terkejut.

"Hmm... masa sih..?" Andra yang masih kurang percaya, sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Setan.. Kamera jadu..-! Ah! Itu jangan-jangan _Camera Obscura_!"

_"Camera Obscura? _apaan tuh?" tanya Rikka dan Nizar bersamaan, lalu dijawab oleh penjelasan Andra yang panjang lebar tentang kamera misterius tersebut, sama persis seperti yang Kei katakan kepadanya. Baik Rikka maupun Nizar sama-sama tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan penjelasan Andra.

"Hmm, jadi kamera itu juga punya efek negatif ya…" renung Nizar.

"Setiap hal ataupun benda pasti punya efek negatif, Jar," ucap Rikka yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari kedua temannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, efek negatifnya apa, Ndra?"

"Gue juga gak tau. Amakura-san gak ngejelasin sampe situ".

_"Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau ngobrol? Kita sudah mau berangkat," _panggil Kei yang sukses membuat itu segera berdiri dan bersiap-siap.

Andra dan Kei berangkat menggunakan mobil Kei lagi, semetara sisanya menggunakan mobil milik Ren. Dan perjalanan mereka akanlah sangat panjang.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gedung sekolah menengah atas, si Kakak Amakura, Mayu di panggil ke UKS karena si Adik pingsan, dengan langkah cepat namun tertatih-tatih Mayu pun langsung berjalan menuju ke UKS.

Mayu merasa kalau penyebab adiknya pingsan itu adalah kesalahannya karena telah mengizinkan Mio sekolah. Sesampainya di UKS, Mayu langsung disambut oleh Saiga, selaku guru UKS. Pria berusia tiga puluhan itu berdiri tepat di depan ranjang Mio berbaring, dia menatap datar Mayu sebelum melihat kembali catatan di papan jalan yang dipegangnya.

_"Oh, sepertinya saudaramu sudah datang, Amakura," _kata guru UKS itu kepada Mio ketika Mayu mendekatinya, sementara Mio hanya bisa menoleh ke arah lain sambil merengut.

_"Saiga-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Mio?"_

_"Demamnya cukup tinggi, lebih baik dia tetap di sini"._

Gadis pincang itu kemudian berjalan ke samping ranjang dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ada, ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan saat menatap Mio. Sang adik menoleh ketika merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam erat, melihat Mayu sedang menatapnya khawatir.

_"Mayu, aku..-"_

_"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, lebih baik kau istirahat," _Mayu tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan genggamnya, _"Tenang saja, aku akan teatp di sini untuk menemanimu"._

_"Bukannya masih jam pelajaran...?"_

_"Ah... itu sih tidak usah dipikirkan, kakakmu ini kan pintar. Lagipula aku bisa pinjam catatan Minako kok"._

Mio tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Mayu, kelopak matanya sangat berat, sampai-sampai pandangannya kabur. Napas yang dangkal dan rasa pusing di kepalanya juga hanya memperburuk kondisinya, dan perlahan Mio pun hanyut ke alam tidur dengan tetap menggenggam erat tangan sang kakak.

Di perjalanan menuju ke _Seinaruyama _cukup jauh dan sampai memakan waktu empat jam. Mereka bisa saja memakai kereta sebagai alternatif lain, tapi karena bawaan mereka yang cukup banyak, terpaksa mereka tetap memakai mobil sebagai gantinya.

_"Rasanya desanya sudah kelewatan..." _celetuk Rikka.

_"Oh, pondok yang kita sewa, agak terpisah dengan desa. Karena hanya itu pondok yang fasilitasnya cukup lengkap di sini," _jelas Rei.

_"Souka," _gumam Rikka, matanya yang terus memandangi pedesaan dari jendela mobil.

Mereka sampai di pondok itu lima belas menit setelahnya, para mentor dan Rui langsung berbicara kepada penyewa pondok, sementara Andra berkumpul kembali bersama kedua temannya.

"Gila, pantat gue berasa kaya diamplas, duduk mulu," keluh Andra.

"Sama nih, mana kaki ama punggung pegel banget lagi!" balas Nizar seraya merengangkan badannya.

Andra yang menyadari bahwa wajah Rikka sedikit masam, dia menepuk bahunya lalu bertanya pada gadis indigo itu.

"Napa lo, Rik? Mukanya gitu banget".

"Hah, gue bawa persediaan makanannya kedikitan," jawabnya santai sebelum menatap tajam Nizar yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar, "Awas lo kalo ngabisin nanti!"

"Nggak lah, Rik, hehehe".

Mereka tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kei, sejarahwan itu tersenyum lalu menawari mereka sesuatu yang mungkin akan mereka sesali nantinya.

_"Daripada kalian bosan menunggu urusan kami selesai, kenapa kalian tidak jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja?"_

_"Memangnya boleh, Amakura-san?" _tanya Nizar tidak yakin.

_"Kata Rei-san'kan kami tidak boleh kemana-mana dulu," _sambung Rikka.

_"Tenang saja, aku yang memberi kalian izin dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa. Rei juga pasti kasian juga kalau melihat kalian hanya berdiri di sini terus"._

Pada akhirnya mereka menutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Kei, Andra sangat bersemangat menjelajahi tempat-tempat baru, semantara Rikka biasa saja dan Nizar sesekali memfoto tempat yang mereka lewati, untuk dokumentasi katanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah mulai memasuki ke dalam wilayah hutan _Seinaruyama_. Di depan mereka terdapat anak tangga yang cukup panjang dengan gerbang _**Torii**_ dan sebuah kuil tua di puncaknya. Namun di tengah-tengah mereka menaiki anak tangga tersebut, tiba-tiba Rikka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi Rik, kenapa berenti? Ayo jalan lagi," seru Andra sambil menatap jengkel temannya itu.

"Gue rasa kuil itu batas kita," balas Rikka yang pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari kuil yang ada di atas sana.

"Hah?! Maksud lo apaan? Lo takut ya?"

"Ndra, gue rasa Rikka bener. Kalo ada kuil di situ, biasanya itu tanda kalau tempat itu kramat atau dilarang buat dimasuki".

Pemuda tertinggi di situ berdecak kesal dan dengan keras kepala tetap menaiki tangga menuju kuil tersebut. Kedua temannya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat mengetahui bahwa 'jiwa petualang' Andra sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Ya udah, kita liat aja dulu situasinya, Jar," ucap Rikka yang mendapat anggukan Nizar.

Mereka kemudian menyusul Andra, yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di puncak anak tangga. Dapat dilihat sebuah kuil tua yang cukup besar namun masih berdiri dengan kokohnya, juga seorang pria yang sepertinya pendeta kuil tersebut sedang menyapu dedaunan kering di halaman kuil. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka, sampai akhirnya Andra menyapanya.

_"Sumimasen..."_

Pendeta tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah mereka, wajah yang penuh kerutan membuatnya terlihat cukup menyeramkan bagi Andra. Rikka melihat sekeliling halaman kuil, perasaan ganjil segera memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada pendeta yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Andra.

Alis pendeta tersebut mengkerut, tanda tidak setuju dengan ide pemuda di depannya. Andra tetap bersikerah agar ia dan kedua temannya diizinkan lewat ke hutan bagian dalam.

_"Kembalilah, apa kau ingin mencari mati, anak muda?" _tanya pendeta itu kepada Andra.

_"Cari... Mati..?"_

"Udahlah ndra, gue bilang juga apa! Emang kagak bolehkan!" ucap Nizar seraya menarik Andra menjauh dari pendeta itu, _"Maaf mengganggu, pak"._

"Woi, lepasin gue dong!"

Pendeta itu terus melihat kepergian mereka, dan entah bagaimana tatapannya sempat bertemu dengan tatapan Rikka. Keduanya saling terdiam, Rikka yang terkejut ketika penglihatannya berubah. Didepannya bukan lagi pendeta tua, melainkan seorang pendeta lain berumur sekitar dua puluh ke atas yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk suatu nama yang tidak dapat dengar dengan jelas.

_**"Mi...-ki..-ma..."**_

Namun, lamunan Rikka tiba-tiba terpecah begitu ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya, ia yang langsung berbalik dan bertemu dengan wajah bingung Nizar.

"Rik, kok elu bengong sih? Kenapa?"

Rikka hanya menggeleng pelan, dirinya masih kurang yakin apa yang ia lihat tadi, 'Mungkin cuma salah lihat tadi,' pikirnya.

"Oi, Rik, Jar, ke sini deh, Nemu 'sesuatu' nih..!" seru Andra sambil menunjuk sebuah cela jalan kecil di sisi pertengahan anak tangga yang tertutup oleh semak belukar, "Kayaknya bisa tembus ke belakang kuil deh..!"

"Yakin nih?" tanya Nizar kurang yakin.

"Iya! Ayo buruan. keburu pendetanya ke sini," jawab Andra antusias dan mulai memasuki ke dalam cela tersebut, melewati semak-semak dan ranting-ranting tumbuhan yang menghalangi, sedangkan kedua temannya hanya saling melempar pandangan tidak yakin lalu mengikuti 'si Bolang Andra' juga pada akhirnya.

Sesuai dugaan Andra, ternyata jalan setapak itu memang tembus ke belakang kuil. Mereka terus berjalan sempai melewati sebuah _**'Torii'**_ yang sepertinya sebagai pembatas antara hutan dan kuil tersebut, dan _**'Shimenawa' **_yang terikat menggantung di sisi atas _**Torii**_, menandakan sebuah tempat yang kramat.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan tadi, mereka bertemu dengan persimpangan dan sebuah kuil kecil dengan patung budha di sisi kanan jalan.

"Hm? Persimpangan nih.. lewat mana nih?" tanya Nizar, walaupun ia yakin kalau akan dijawab asal oleh kedua temannya.

"Udah, lewat sini ajalah," jawab Andra asal dan langsung berjalan ke arah yang dia pilih tadi. Mau tidak mau kedua temannya itu mengikutinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, Rikka tak tahu. Yang jelas, jalan setapak yang semulanya berbatu telah berubah menjadi jalan setapak tanah biasa.

"Oi... ini dimana?" tanya Rikka

"Eh? Err... nggak tau deh Rik.." jawab Andra yang sukses membuat Rikka emosi.

"Arrgh... Ndra! Elu yang ngajak sekarang elu bikin kita nyasar di hutan gini! Makanya jangan asal pilih jalan dong!"

"Eh! Nggak usah ngomel dong Rik! Lagian dari tadi elu juga diem aja, kagak ngomong apa-apa!" balas Andra sewot. Dan, Akhirnya Rikka dan Andra pun bertengkar.

'Buset deh, salah pilih navigator nih,' benak Nizar, pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kedua temannya melakukan rutinitas 'wajib' mereka, bertengkar.

"Heran gue, masih bisa aja lo bedua berantem disaat begini".

"Diem lo, Jar!" sahut keduanya bebarengan.

"Ampun, Mbah… Ndoro…" Nizar mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai pertahanan.

"Oya, Jar, kacamata lo mana?" tanya Andra tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Kacamata? Ada kok..." jawab Nizar sambil merogoh kantong celananya, "Ekh?! Lho? Lho? Mana ya...?!"

"Jar! Jangan bilang kacamata elu ilang...! Bisa gawat nih kita...!" seru Andra panik, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Nizar dan menggoncang-goncangnya.

"Dih... Emang kagak ada.. Emangnya kenapa sih sama kacamata gue?"

'Soalnya elu cuma bisa diandelin kalau lagi pakai kacamata doang Zar/Jar!' benak Rikka dan Andra bebarengan lagi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Toko Antik Kurosawa. Miku yang lagi asik-asiknya menyapu ruang kantor Kurosawa, tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah kacamata berframe hitam di dekat kaki sofa.

_"Ara?" _Miku kemudian mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat kacamata itu, menerawang siapa pemiliknya, _"Ini kacamata siapa ya?"_

Tidak ada petunjuk apapun tentang si empunya, Miku kemudian berjalan menuju ke toko, berharap ada yang tahu siapa pemilik dari kacamata tersebut.

_"Aah.. Itu... Kacamata Nizar-san..." _jawab Yuuri begitu melihat kacamata yang dipegang oleh Miku.

_"Nizar-san? Anak laki-laki yang dibawa sama Hojo-san?" _tanya Miku, yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Yuuri.

_"Ara.. kalau dia pakai kacamata, kasian dong.. pasti dia membutuhkannya," _komentar Hisoka seraya meletakan dagunya pada tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja, matanya lalu melirik ke satu-satunya keryawannya, _"Yuuri, bagaimana kalau kau antarkan kacamata Nizar-kun? Aku dengar sekarang ini mereka lagi di Seinaruyama..." _usulnya entang tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut sang karyawan.

_"Eh?"_

Kembali kepada si empunya kacamata yang sekarang sedang kesusahan memikirkan cara agar dapat kembali ke kuil sebelumnya. Perjalanan mereka sedikit diwarnai oleh pertengkaran di antara Andra dan Rikka, sementara Nizar sendiri sudah pasrah dengan hal itu.

Langkah Nizar tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia melihat tanah yang sedikit kehitaman, seperti habis terbakar. Bukan hanya tanah, tapi juga tanaman dan pohon disekitarnya juga terlihat seperti habis terbakar.

'Mungkin dulu ada pembakaran hutan di sini… tapi gak mungkin ah, udah jelas ini tempat keramat, siapa juga yang berani ngebakar tempat keramat?'

Saat pemuda jabrik itu berkelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tanpa diduga Rikka mengambil jalan lain, berjalan ke arah berlawanan, terpisah dari kedua temannya.

Nizar yang melihat itu segera memanggil dan mengejarnya, "Eh, Rik! Elo mau kemana?"

Kaki Rikka terus melangkah menghiraukan panggilan temannya, sampai ia tiba di sebuah reruntuhan desa yang sebagian besar sudah hampir terbakar habis. Matanya menjelajahi sekeliling desa tersebut dan membuat Rikka bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah terjadi di sini?

"Rik! Elu ngapa-!" seru Nizar yang menyusul Rikka, panggilan Nizar sukses memecahkan renungan Rikka. Rikka pun hanya menoleh ke belakang, melihat kedua temannya mendekat. Nizar yang awalnya ingin mengomeli Rikka malah jadi terperangah oleh pemandangan di depannya.

"Wow..." Gumam Andra yang malah kagum melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Berasa di dalam game gue.. Liat-liat bentar yuk.." ajaknya sambil berjalan mendekati salah satu rumah yang telah terbakar.

"Oi, Ndra, kita harus nyari jalan balik, bukannya malah lihat-lihat beginian!" seru Nizar sambil menyusul Andra.

"Ah, itu mah gampang, Jar".

Rikka hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat 'jiwa bolang' Andra kembali. Namun, Baru saja dia melangkah ingin mendekati kedua temannya, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berubah drastis. Yang ada di depannya bukan lagi reruntuhan desa bekas terbakar, melainkan sebuah desa yang sedang terbakar oleh api merah darah, bersamaan dengan suara teriakan histeris para penduduk desa yang ikut terbakar.

"A, Apa ini?!" gumam pelan Rikka yang _**shock **_tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ditambah lagi dengan suara rintihan kesakitan yang masih terdengar jelas di telinga Rikka. Kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan saat ada beberapa penduduk desa yang mendekatinya sambil menyeret badannya yang hampir terbakar habis, kulitnya yang mengelupas menunjukan tulang kering mereka dan sedikit tertutupi oleh daging mereka yang terkoyak sukses membuat isi perut Rikka berputar.

_"Ta-Tasukettee-AAAAARGHH...!" _perkataan dari salah satu penduduk tersebut berubah menjadi jeritan menyakitkan ketika api merah darah menyelimuti tubuh para penduduk tersebut dan membakar habis tubuh mereka hingga seperti abu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!'

Teriakan kesakitan para penduduk desa itu begitu menggema di telinga Rikka. Di saat ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tanpa disengaja mata mahasiswi itu menangkap sebuah siluet seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api merah kehitaman yang membara, warna yang berbeda dari api yang telah membakar desa tersebut. Sosok itu masihlah berdiri tegak sendirian, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan sama sekali seperti penduduk desa lainnya yang sedang terbakar di sekitarnya.

Seperti menyadari keberadaan Rikka, sosok laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Rikka, entah karena hal lain atau memang ia menyadari keberadaan Rikka, Rikka tidak tahu mana yang benar. Dengan perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekati Rikka, yang setiap langkahnya membuat jantung Rikka berdetak lebih cepat.

Walaupun Rikka ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tubuh Rikka sama sekali tidak merepon dan tidak dapat digerakan sama sekali. Ditambah lagi kepanikkannya saat sosok pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya yang hendak ingin meraih Rikka.

Rikka hanya dapat menutup matanya, menunggu apapun yang akan menimpanya nanti. Hingga sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya dan suara akrab yang memanggilnya.

"... ka... Oi.. RIKKA?"

'Hah…?' Rikka membuka mata perlahan-lahan dan melihat wajah bingung Nizar.

"Rik, elo kenapa?" tanya Nizar ketika menyadari bahwa wajah temannya itu sedikit pucat.

"A-ah, enggak… gue nggak kenapa-napa…" jawab Rikka cepat, otaknya masih mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat tadi.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Rikka, akhirnya Nizar berusul agar mereka segera pulang. Terlebih lagi dengan hari yang sudah menjelang sore, mereka juga tidak mau mengambil resiko sampai harus bermalam di hutan belantara begini.

Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, menandakan sudah waktunya pulang bagi seluruh siswa di sana. Termasuk si kembar termuda Amakura, sekarang dia sedang membereskan alat-alat tulis dan buku-bukunya, sekaligus mengutuk pelan dirinya sendiri karena telah menolak ajakan Mayu untuk pulang bersama.

'Seharusnya tadi aku nggak usah sok kuat di depan kakak...' Mio menghela napas berat saat pusingnya kembali terasa. Setelah selesai beres-beres, kemudian ia pun bergegas pulang.

Mio berjalan dengan pelan, rasa pusingnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak. Berdiri saja sudah membuat kepalanya terasa akan pecah, apalagi berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara orang terkasihnya.

_"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu, Minako?" _tanya Mayu, keningnya berkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan Minako sebelumnya.

_"Aku hanya penasaran, Mayu. Tapi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan juga," _gadis dikuncir kuda itu memegang bahu temannya lalu menanyakan hal yang sama, _"Apa kau tidak pernah menyalahkan adikmu atas... lututmu itu?"_

Mayu terdiam, merenungkan semua jawaban yang ada di kepalanya dan memilah-milih setiap kata yang tepat. Begitu pula dengan Mio, dia terdiam menunggu tanggapan sang kakak.

_"Aku... Terkadang memang menyalahkannya..."_

Mayu tahu bahwa jawaban itu telah membuat mental sang adik jatuh, tetap melanjutkan perkataannnya, _"Aku juga ingin hidup normal, bisa berlari, bersepeda, ataupun melakukan semuanya tanpa merepotkan orang lain..."_

Mio terdiam seribu bahasa, dia merasa dunia sudah benar-benar hancur sekarang. Tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban sang kakak akan seperti itu, _'T-Tapi... dia bilang dia sudah memaafkanku!' _gadis itu memegang kepalanya demi menghilangkan semua keraguan tentang perkataan Mayu kala itu.

_**"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf dan aku juga tidak pernah menyalahkanmu..." **_**Mayu tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan,**_**"Itu semua murni kecelakaan, Mio, tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini".**_

Tidak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan Mayu selanjutnya, Mio berlari pergi, jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. Entah kemana dia tidak peduli, yang jelas dia hanya ingin berlari, lari dari kenyataan bahwa sang kakak selama ini memang menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan itu.

Keputusan yang fatal karena dia tidak akan pernah tahu apa kelanjutan perkataan gadis pincang itu setelah tertawa miris.

_"Tapi itu hanya pikiran egoisku... aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyalahkan apapun yang terjadi karena itu memang murni kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang salah soal hal ini"._

_"Aaww, bilang saja kalau kau memang terlalu sayang kepada adikmu itu," _balas Minako sambil memukul main-main lengan atas Mayu.

_"Auw! Hei, berhentilah memukulku seperti itu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau pukulanmu itu sama seperti seorang petinju?"_

Tak lama kemudian kedua remaja itu larut dalam tawa mereka, tawa yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi tangisan kesedihan.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan berputar-putar sejak keluar dari desa tadi, namun mereka masih belum menemukan jalan untuk bisa kembali ke kuil sebelumnya.

'Pilihan salah nih udah ke sini,' pikir Andra yang sudah lelah dan sedikit kesal, lupa bahwa dialah yang telah mengajak kedua temannya untuk masuk dan 'menjelajahi' hutan ini.

"Hmm… tadi kita udah belok situ, berarti sekarang kita belok sini," kata Nizar sambil memberi tanda arah panah pada salah satu pohon dengan menggunakan sebuah batu.

"Heh, kucrut, elo ngapain nanda-nandain pohon kayak gitu? Kurang kerjaan amat".

Tanpa mengusik ejekan Andra, Nizar langsung berjalan kearah yang dia pilih tadi. Mau tidak mau kedua orang lainnya pun mengikuti sang navigator baru. Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan, mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan sebuah sungai jernih yang aliran airnya tidak terlalu deras.

Mereka bersuka cita saat melihat sungai itu, terutama Rikka yang sejak tadi pikirannya masih saja tidak karuan setelah melihat 'penglihatan' aneh yang baru dia alami.

Mahasiswi itu berjalan mendekati pinggir sungai, berharap dapat menjernihkan pikirannya, dan berlutut melihat pantulan dirinya di sungai dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia baru saja akan membasuh mukanya lagi, seketika sepasang tangan samar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam air dan menarik tubuhnya.

"Aahh!"

Mendengar suara cipratan air dan seruan terkejut Rikka, kedua pemuda yang ada di sana segera bergegas menghampiri sumber suara. Namun sial, karena struktur tanah yang tidak rata dan licin akibat basah, kaki Nizar terpeleset dan terjatuh ke depan, sekaligus mendorong Andra yang ada di depannya.

"Huwaa!" keduanya pun dengan sukses jatuh ke dalam genangan air sungai.

Rikka yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan samar, akhirnya baru mendapatkan hasil. Setelah bebas dia segera berlari menuju tepi sungai, tapi tangan-tangan samar yang lain muncul dan menahan kakinya, lalu menariknya kembali ke dalam sungai.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari Rikka, Andra juga sedang terjerat oleh tangan-tangan samar yang terus saja menahannya untuk diam.

'Huanjrit?! Kenapa ada tangan-tangan setan di sini?!'

Panik, pemuda itu terus memberontak dengan seluruh tenaga, sampai akhirnya berhasil bebas. Dia kemudian segera berdiri dan berlari tanpa arah, sampai kaki kanannya kembali ditahan oleh sebuah tangan.

"Setan sialan! Lepasin kaki gue!"

"Andra bego, ini gue!" seru Rikka sambil mempertahankan genggamannya pada kaki Andra.

Entah karena sudah terlalu panik atau tidak percaya kalau itu benar-benar suara Rikka, Andra tetap memberontak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan dari kakinya.

"Andra, ini gue, Rikka! Bukan setan!" seru Rikka lagi, kekuatan genggamannya semakin lama semakin melemah, terlebih lagi dengan tangan-tangan samar yang terus membelenggunya.

Nizar segera bangkit begitu mendengar suara ribut-ribut kedua temannya, hanya dia diantara mereka bertiga yang tidak dijerat oleh tangan-tangan samar di sana. Mahasiswa itu langsung menghampiri Rikka dan membantunya berdiri, sementara Andra yang kakinya sudah berhasil terlepas, segara lari dari sana tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya.

"WOI, NDRA, JANGAN NINGGALIN KITA!" teriak Nizar yang tetap saja tidak digubris oleh Andra.

Sambil berdecak kesal, Nizar membopong Rikka dan dengan cepat keduanya segera mengejar Andra yang sudah jauh di depan. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka akhirnya dapat kembali ke kuil sebelumnya.

Mereka bertiga terengah-engah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di tangga menuju kuil. Ketiganya kemudian duduk di salah satu anak tangga, mengejar napas mereka masing-masing sembari terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi. Sampai suara rintihan pelan yang berasal dari satu-satunya perempuan di sana menarik perhatian kedua orang lainnya.

"Elo kenapa, Rik?" tanya Andra yang napasnya sudah kembali normal.

Rikka tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggulung celana jeans panjangnya sampai terlihat sebuah lebam berwarna ungu kehitaman pekat pada pergelangan kakinya. Mahasiswi itu masih sedikit meringis pelan, sedangkan Andra dan Nizar agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Njiiirr… lebam macam apa ini? Mana bentuknya kayak bekas genggaman tangan lagi," gumam Andra.

"Uwawa... _Holy Water.. _Hisoka-san... _Holy Water..._" seru Nizar panik begitu melihat _Yasumi _hitam pekat di pergelangan kaki Rikka, sedangkan Rikka hanya terdiam.

"Lu ngomong apaan sih tong?!" tanya Andra yang risih liat temannya panik, "Rik, elu.. nggak apa-apa'kan?" tanya Andra dengan nada agak khawatir dan agak merasa bersalah begitu melihat _yasumi _di kaki Rikka.

"Ayo Pulang," ajak Rikka sembari bangkit dari temoat duduknya

'Bisa kena masalah nanti, apalagi sama Rei-san,' pikir gadis itu, sebelum berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga. Kedua temannya lalu mengikuti dan langsung membantunya berjalan ketika dia kembali meringis pelan.

Walau sempat menolak bantuan 'baik' keduanya, namun akhirnya Rikka menyerah juga setelah Andra mengancam bahwa dia dan Nizar akan menghabiskan semua cemilannya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, ketiganya bisa melihat Rei yang sedang mengumpulakan tenaga untuk memarahi mereka dan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan. Terlebih lagi setelah melihat keadaan mereka tidaklah baik, terutama Rikka.

_"Siapa yang memberikan izin kalian pergi?!" _tanya Rei dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi, sedangkan ketiga mahasiswa itu pun hanya saling lirik-melirik dan tatapan mata mereka tertuju kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil sambil membuka-buka sebuah buku catatan

Kei yang sedang bingung kenapa ada lembaran yang terobek dari buku catatannya, tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa menusuk yang tajam. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat melihat Rei dengan tatapan hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

_"Kei..."_ panggil Rei dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

_"A-Aah... Rei.. Aku bisa jelaskan kok.." _kata Kei sambil senyum canggung dan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketakutan.

Rei baru saja akan mengomeli sejarahwan itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja handphoneKei berbunyi, 'Oh, syukurlah... _Nice Timming,_' benak Kei yang merasa terselamatkan.

Dengan dalih inilah Kei dapat melarikan diri dari omelan Rei dan segera berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat mereka. Dia terus berjalan sampai merasa keadaan di sekitarnya sudah sepi dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, takut-takut Rei akan mengikuti dan mencekiknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Sejarahwan itu kemudian mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari salah satu keponakannya, _"Doushite, Mayu?"_

_"Kei-jisan! Gawat... Mio..." _jawab Mayu, suaranya bergetar antara kepanikan dan kekhawatiran.

_"M-Mio? Dia kenapa?" _balas sang paman yang entah kenapa malah lebih panik lagi

_"Mio menghilang!"_

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

***Balesan review***

**-To Everly-**

Hmm, kalo soal umur memang kita ubah settingnya biar ceritanya masuk, yaahh walau memang maksa banget sih..

***Berdehem*** Rei sama Kei itu disini umurnya udah 37 tahun (diubah jadi beda 1 tahun sama Miku), kalo Miku itu sebenernya 36 tahun tpi karna dia 'tidur' didalam _box_ selama 14 tahun, jadi dia gak menua dan umurnya masih sama kayak pas dia ninggalin Miu, yaitu 22 tahun.

Dan kalo Mio Mayu itu umurnya 17 tahun, sengaja dibuat gitu biar Andra bisa dapat yang 'bening2', kan kalo si kembar udah tua, Andranya jadi gak mao ngegodain mereka /canda

Mio Mayu sengaja dibuat kayak gitu biar bisa masuk ke cerita ini.


	7. Chapter 7 : Missing Person

Hello~ Long time no see... maaf ya, liburan bukan makin update mslah jarang update ***bows* **Kedua admin sedang jarang bertemu '3'

* * *

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 7 ~ Missing Person

_"Mio hilang, Oji-san!"_

_"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" _tanya Kei sembari menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit, dan memikirkan setiap kemungkin ke mana Mio pergi, _"Apa kau sudah mencarinya keseluruh rumah? Atau.. Coba kau telepon ke ponselnya... Atau mungkin dia dengan Misaki sekarang," _ucapnya lagi.

_"Aku sudah mencarinya, bahkan ponselnya pun tertinggal di kamar. Aku sudah menelpon Oba-san, tapi Oba-san bilang Mio tidak sedang bersamanya... Bagaimana ini, Oji-san..?!" _suara Mayu semakin bergetar seiring berjalannya waktu, dan membuat Kei semakin panik dan khawatir.

_"Mayu tenanglah.. Mungkin dia sedang keluar sebentar atau bersama teman-"_

_"Oji-san! Mio sedang sakit! Mana mungkin dia pergi keluyuran kemana-mana!"_

Kei menghela nafas berat sebelum ia teringat dengan sobekan di buku catatannya, _'jangan bilang anak itu...' _matanya langsung melebar begitu mengetahui kemungkinan besar ke mana Mio pergi.

_"Mayu, aku rasa aku tau kemana Mio pergi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku pasti akan membawa Mio pulang dengan selamat," _ucap Kei lalu langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari Mayu.

_"Kalau dugaanku tepat, sekarang dia... Tch! Sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mio?!"_

Kei berdecak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak menyangka kalau keponakannya itu kehilangan akal dan ingin melakukan hal 'bodoh' seperti itu.

_"Kei!"_

Kei langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rei yang berjalan menghampirinya, raut wajahnya sudah tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan memarahi sejarahwan itu lagi. Sebaliknya, Rei malah bertanya apa yang terjadi.

_"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

_"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok Rei... Cuma Mi_o_ yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan dapur," _jawab Kei.

_"Ooh," _kening Rei mengerut agak kurang yakin dengan jawaban Kei. Tapi, terlintas juga bayangan dapur kediamanan Amakura yang sedang terbakar saat ini, _"Jyaa... Lebih baik kita masuk ke pondok, makan malam sudah siap"._

_"Iya"._

Di dalam pondok tempat mereka menginap, suasana makan malam mereka sangatlah tenang dan sepi, namun kesunyian tersebu langsung terpecah pada saat...

**"Diobok-obok, airnya diobok-obok, Ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok.."**

**"Diputar-putar krannya diputar-putar.. Airnya banjir aku jadi mandi lagi.."**

**"Dingin-dingin, dimandiin, nanti masuk angin.."**

Seketika seluruh pandangan semua orang yang ada di dalam pondok tersebut langsung tertuju ke arah gadis berkucir kuda yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

1 _Miscall - _Andra Septiawan.

Rikka langsung menoleh ke Andra yang sedang tertawa kacil, menahan agar dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu tahu betul apa yang ditertawakan Andra, pastinya ia sedang menertawakan ekspresi 'kaget' Rikka dan 'rasa malunya'nya itu.

_"Andra teme..."_

Geram Rikka, dan dengan cepat Andra langsung melarikan diri lalu diikuti Rikka yang mengejarnya. Walaupun dia tahu betul kalau itu hanya sia-sia belaka karena dia tidak akan mungkin dapat mengejar kecepatan lari Andra. Nizar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat kelakuan 'kekanak-kanakkan' dari kedua temannya itu, sedangkan para ketiga mentor mereka dan Rui hanya memunculkan raut wajah bingung dengan kelakuan Andra dan Rikka.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jam tangan milik Kei sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, sekarang pria itu tengah bersiap untuk pergi mencari keponakan termudanya. Entah kenapa Kei sangat yakin kalau Mio yang telah merobek catatannya tentang ritual yang ada di _Seinaruyama._

Entah apa yang ingin Mio lakukan di sana, Kei hanya berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan tidak terlambat untuk menjemput Mio di sana.

Sejarahwan itu keluar dari pondok secara diam-diam dan langsung berjalan menuju ke _Seinaruyama _dengan menggenggam _Camera Obscura _yang sebelumnya telah dilihat Andra. _Camera _itu tetap terisi denganfilm _Type-14 _dan _Type-7 _dan sebagai cadangannya Kei juga membawa beberapa film _Type-14 _dan _Type-60 _di tasnya, dengan harapan bahwa persiapannya sudah cukup mantab untuk keadaan seburuk apapun nantinya.

Begitu memasuki hutan di kaki gunung Seinaru, hawa dingin dan suasana mencekam di hutan tersebut benar-benar membuat perasaan sejarahwan itu tidak tenang sama sekali. Semakin lama Kei berjalan ke dalam hutan, semakin besar firasat buruk yang dia rasakan. Kei sendiri dapat merasakan kedua tangannya yang menjadi dingin, dan jemarinya pun terlihat memutih karena terlalu erat memegang _camera._

Detak jantung Kei semakin cepat seiring dia memasuki kawasan hutan lebih dalam lagi. Apalagi Kei sempat mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitar, seperti ia tidak sendirian di dalam hutan tersebut. Cahaya bulan yang minim karena pepohonan yang lebat dan kabut tipis semakin memperburuk suasana.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Kei memelan, tubuhnya terasa seperti sedang menahan beban yang berat. Nafasnya menjadi berat dan mulai mengeluarkan asap putih tipis, dadanya juga mulai terasa sesak, seakan-akan oksigen di dekitarnya menipis.

_"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?"_

Di saat Kei ingin mengangkat _camera-_nya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah _Katana _pendek yang samar menembus lehernya dari belakang. Mata Kei langsung melebar saat melihat _katana _samar dengan bercak-bercak darah di sekitarnya. Semua saraf, otot, dan darah di leher Kei terasa seperti membeku dan mati rasa.

_"Aaa... Agh! Aaakh...!"_

_Katana _samar itu kemudian ditarik keluar kembali dari leher Kei. Kei dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit yang amat-sangat saat _katana _itu bergeser di lehernya. Seketika itu juga, darah langsung keluar memuncrat melalui mulutnya.

Kei yang terbatuk-batuk darah, langsung terjatuh ke depan dan menghantam tanah. _Camera Obscura-_nya langsung terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan terjatuh agak jauh darinya. Kei berusaha menyeret tubuhnya dan meraih _camera _yang ada di depannya dengan kesadaran yang sudah mulai menipis. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Pagi harinya semua orang yang ada di dalam pondok itu sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan dari salah satu mentor yang menghilang di pondok sejak kemarin malam. Mereka menyimpulkan demikian karena biasanya Kei akan meninggalkan pesan kalau dia pergi.

Saat itu Ren hanya sedang memandangin ponsel berwarna biru _navy_ milik Kei, _"Hmm..." _Ren hanya bergumam lalu mengeceknya. Di ponselitu ada beberapa panggilan yang tidak terjawab, _"Panggilan terakhir dari 'Mayu'... Sebelum dia menghilang dia sempat berbicara dengan keponakannya, lalu panggilan tak terjawabnya juga dari keponakannya"._

_"Apa kita juga perlu menelponnya? Mungkin saja dia tahu kemana Amakura-san pergi"._

_"Hnm..." _seperti biasa Ren hanya membalas dengan bergumam lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menyalin nomor ponsel Mayu dan menelponnya. Beberapa saat menunggu telepon tersambung, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Mayu, _"Tidak diangkat"._

_"Souka..."_

_"Ren, Rui, apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" _tanya Rei pada keduanya sambil menghampiri mereka.

_"Hanya ponselnya dan panggilan terakhir dari keponakannya Mayu," _jawab Ren.

_"Ah, kalau itu aku tahu. Mayu menelponnya karena Mio mengaacau di dapur"._

_"Kurosawa-san, apa Amakura-san kembali ke rumahnya?"_

_"Kurasa itu tidak mung-"_

_"Rei-san!"_

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mereka cukup terkejut melihat keponakan tertua Kei berdiri di depan pintu dengan Andra di belakangnya.

Wajah gadis dalam kemeja putih berbalut sweater abu-abu gelap itu jelas menunjukkan kelelahan dan napasnya pun agak terputus-putus, seperti dia baru saja berlari beberapa kilometer jauhnya. Lutut kanannya yang kali ini tertutup oleh celana jeans panjang berwarna abu-abu muda tersebut juga sudah berdenyut ngilu sedari tadi.

_"Mayu? Apa yang ka-"_

_"Rei-san, di mana paman Kei?" _Mayu mengatur nafasnya sebentar lalu lanjut bicara, _"Aku mencoba menelponnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku khawatir, makanya aku datang ke sini"._

Rei cukup bingung bagaimana dia dapat menjelaskan situasi saat ini kepada Mayu. Fotografer itu menghela nafas berat dan berkata, _"Kei pergi entah kemana, tapi aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang ini. Mungkin dia menemukan tempat yang menarik dan sedang memeriksanya"._

_"Semoga saja begitu," _gumam gadis pincang itu.

_"Haah..." _entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yuuri menghela nafas sejak dia berangkat dari toko Kurosawa menuju ke _Seinaruyama, _tempat Ren dan yang lainnya berada. Perjalanan Yuuri masihlah panjang, dia masih harus berada di dalam kereta selama dua jam lagi.

Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hisoka tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan kacamata milik mahasiswa berambut jabrik itu. Kenapa harus dia yang mengantar?

_'Tidak, Tidak... Kalau bertemu dia lagi nggak akan masalah kok...-?!' _Yuuri langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sedikit merona karena teringat dengan 'hal memalukan' itu, _'Tenangkan dirimu Yuuri, ini hanya sekedar mengantarkan barang yang ketinggalan'._

Dia kemudian bersender ke bangku kereta, entah kenapa Yuuri kembali teringat oleh perkataan Miu sebelum dia meninggalkan toko.

_"Wah.. Kuzokata-san, keliatannya kau bersemangat ya, biasanya kau agak mengeluh untuk hal seperti ini. Apa ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatmu senang?" _ucap anak Hinasaki sembari tersenyum jail, _"atau malah 'seseorang'?"_

_"Uuh.. diamlah, Hinasaki-san..!"_

_"Ciiee... Yang lagi benar-benar kepikiran..." _goda Miu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada backsound dari iklan kopi

ah, maaf. Author nggak ada maksud nge-iklan...

_"Haah..." _dan lagi, Yuuri menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela kereta dan terus memandangi pemandang yang ada di luar jendela. Entah kenapa firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang kurang baik.

_'Seinaruyama, ya... Semoga saja tidak ada masalah nantinya'._

_"Amakura-san... Amakura-san...!"_

Sudah dua jam Andra berjalan di dalam hutan, mencari mentornya itu dan sesekali memanggil namanya. Entah kenapa suara panggilan Andra seperti mencari seekor kucing daripada mencari mentornya.

Andra sedikit melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, Dia sangat yakin kalau gadis di sebelahnya itu pasti sudah kelelahan, apalagi terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang seperti menahan rasa sakit lututnya yang mulai nyeri karena terlalu lama berjalan.

_"Mayu-san, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu..."_

_"Tidak Andra-san," _jawab Mayu sambil menggeleng pelan, _"Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan paman"._

_"Baiklah," _balas Andra lalu dia berjalan kembali.

Seiring mereka memasuki hutan, sudah berapa kali Andra tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah. Apa jadinya kalau misalnya dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di depan gadis 'bening'nya itu hanya karena akar-akar pohon itu? Apalagi kalau misalnya wajah gantengnya terluka nantinya, apa kaga dunia?

Maaf, dia memang agak 'Narsis', mohon dimaklumi saja.

_"Amakura-san.. Amakura-san..! Amakura-AAAHH!"_

Baru juga dibicarakan Andra sudah tersandung lagi dan kali ini dia jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Muka mahasiswa itu dengan sukses menghatam tanah sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

_"A-Andra-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" _tanya Mayu panik sambil berlari menghampiri Andra yang terbujur kaku di sana.

"Uugh.. Akar sialan..!" gumam Andra sebelum dia bangun, kemudian menendang-nendang 'akar pohon' yang anehnya terasa lebih lunak dari akar yang lainnya.

'Loh? Kok akarnya...'

_"Andra-san, hentikan! Itu pamanku..!"_

"HAH?!" seru Andra kaget.

Andra langsung menoleh ke belakang untu melihat 'akar pohon' yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh, yang rupanya itu adalah Kei yang terkapar di sana.

_"Oji-san!"_

Mayu mendekati dan berlutu di samping Kei, dia mengangkat tubuh sang paman yang sudah agak kotor karena tanah dan debu itu lalu memeluknya, wajahnya menunjukan rasa lega dan bersyukur karena telah menemukan sang paman. Sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

_'Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Oji-san?' _ekspresi Mayu yang terkejut melihat darah kering di mulut dan dagu Kei.

_"!? Apa ini?!" _gumam Mayu pelan begitu dia melihat lebam berwarna ungu kehitaman di leher Kei saat dia membersihkan wajah pamannya dari tanah. Kemudian Mayu pun menyentuh lebam tersebut, terasa sensasi dingin seperti es saat menyetuh lebam tersebut.

Baru saja Andra ingin mendekati Mayu dan Kei, langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu yang ia kenal sebagai _Camera Obscura._

'_Camera Obscura_? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?' pikir Andra seraya mengambil kamera tersebut dan membersihkannya dari debu dan tanah yang menempel, dia langsung memeriksanya yang untungnya tidak ada kerusakan. Andra yang berjalan menghampiri kedua Amakura langsung terkejut begitu melihat lebam yang ada di leher Kei.

_"Y-Yasumi? Mayu-san! Kita harus membawa Amakura-san kembali ke pondok!"_

_"Eh? Yasumi?"_

_"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat!"_

_"Rei-san, Andra bilang dia sudah menemukan Amakura-san," _kata Nizar sambil menunjukkan sms dari Andra yang baru saja sampai kepada Rei.

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu," _balas Rei sesudah dia memotret reruntuhan bekas desa yang terbakar itu, _"Ayo, lebih baik kita kembali... Hnm? Kemana Rikka?"_

_"Aah.. Biar aku panggil dia.." _balas Nizar yang langsung berlari menghampiri Rikka yang berdiri agak terpisah dari dirinya dan Rei.

Rikka hanya berdiri diam di tengah-tengah reruntuhan desa itu, dirinya masih belum bisa melupakan kilasan tentang desa tersebut dan sesosok pemuda itu. Entah kenapa firasatnya semakin bertambah buruk pada saat melihat sebuah bayangan yang terlihat seperti mengawasi dirinya, sampai saat...

"Rik!"

_***Gaps!***_

Rikka terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat pada saat menoleh ke arah Nizar yang menepuk bahunya. Sesosok pria samar dengan bercak-bercak darah di tubuhnya yang muncul sekilas di belakang Nizar.

"Ayo kita balik, katanya Amakura-san udah ketemu tuh.."

"I-iya.."

Entah kenapa Rikka agak takut dengan sesosok pria samar yang dia lihat tadi, dia hanya menggenggam erat tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran kecil, dan tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya. Nizar yang menatap Rikka seksama, menyadari kalau keadaan temannya tidaklah baik, "Elu... Nggak apa-apa, Rik?"

"Ah.. I-iya. Nggak apa-apa kok," balas Rikka, "u-udah ayo balik, Rei-san udah nunggu tuh..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan dan menarik lengan jaket Nizar.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai di pondok bersamaan dengan Ren dan Rui, para mentor yang terkejut begitu melihat keadaan Kei yang sudah dibaringkan di sofa, apalagi adanya lebam ungu kehitaman yang pekat di lehernya. Rei langsung menyuruh Andra dan Ren untuk memindahkan Kei ke kamarnya, dan membaringkan Kei di kasurnya.

_"Ren! Cepat ambil Holy Water dan handuk!" _perintah Rei.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Ren pun kembali dengan sebuah botol bening kecil dan handuk kecil di tangannya. Kemudian dia langsung memberikannya kepada Rei yang sudah duduk di samping Kei, berseberangan dengan Mayu.

Wanita itu lalu membasahi handuk kecil dengan air dari botol bening kecil itu, lalu meletakkan handuk kecil di leher Kei perlahan-lahan, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Kei berubah seperti kesakitan. Alisnya mengerut dan giginya sedikit terkatup, keningnya juga berkeringat dan nafasnya mulai terputus-putus dan tidak beraturan.

_"Ji-san..!" _panggil Mayu yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

_"Dia demam.." _kata Rei yang memegang kening Kei, _"Mungkin ini efek dari Holy Water... Dan sepertinya.. Yasumi ini agak berbeda dengan yang biasanya"._

Rei agak terkejut begitu mengangkat handuk yang ada di leher Kei, _'Yasuminya tidak menghilang, bahkan pudar pun tidak..' _benak Rei yang tidak percaya sebelum meletakkan handuk kecil itu lagi._"Ren, cepat ambilkan kompres dan holy water lagi"._

_'Kenapa aku terus sih yang disuruh-suruh?!' _teriak Ren di dalam hatinya, agak enggan karena disuruh-suruh oleh Rei. Tetapi apa daya seorang Ren Houjou, dia tetap melaksanakan perintah Rei. Daripada dia dipakuin di lantai sama Rei nanti.

_"Lebih baik kalian semua keluar, Kei butuh istirahat dan ketenagan sekarang," _kata Rei lalu menoleh ke arah ketiga mahasiswa yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamar, _"Kalian juga masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, iya'kan?"_

Ketiga mahasiswa itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, walaupun cuma Andra yang tetap ada di sana. Entah kenapa dia tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Mayu.

_"Rei-san, biarkan aku menemani Kei-jisan di sini," _pinta Mayu kepada Rei.

Rei sedikit menghela nafas sebelum menyetujui permohonan Mayu. Karena Rei tahu betul bagaimana perasaan kekhawatiran Mayu terhadap Kei.

Waktu tak terasa, rupanya petang pun sudah tiba, semua orang masih menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sampai Rui melihat sosok yang familiar di pintu depan.

_"Ah, Kozukata-san?"_

_"Sumimasen Kagamiya-san, apa.. Nizar-san ada? Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan kacama-" _ucap Yuuri yang tiba-tiba saja terpotong.

_"Ah, Kozukata-san?" _seru pemuda berambut jabrik itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rui, _"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"_

_"Ah, Nizar-san. Ini kacamatamu," _kata Yuuri sambil memberikan kacamata ber-_frame _hitam itu kepada si empunya.

_"Arigatou, Kozukata-san. Maaf sampai kau repot-repot datang ke sini," _kata Nizar setelah menerima kacamatanya dan tersenyum agak canggung kepada Yuuri, dia jadi tidak enak hati karena Yuuri harus repot-repot datang dari jauh hanya untuk mengantarkan kacamatanya.

_"Unm, Douitashimashita (sama-sama)," _balas Yuuri.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Mayu sedang bersiap untuk pergi mencari Mio, dia mengambil barang-barang yang sebelumnya dibawa Kei saat ke hutan, kamera Obscura dan beberapa film. Dia baru saja akan keluar dari pondok dari jendela, saat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

_"Kau akan pergi ke mana, Mayu-san?"_

Mayu terkesiap dan segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat Andra yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

_"A-Andra-san?"_

_"Jadi dugaanku benar kalau Amakura-san pergi ke hutan untuk mencari sesuatu, terlebih lagi dia juga membawa camera obscura"._

_"Andra-san, aku-"_

_"Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Amakura-san cari?" _tanya Andra, namun melihat ekspresi Mayu yang berubah menjadi panik, Andra langsung menambahkan perkataannya.

_"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, tapi sebaliknya. Aku ingin sekali membantumu, Mayu-san"._

Mayu terdiam mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya, setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu bergumam kata _'arigatou'_ dan sedikit tersenyum tipis ke Andra.

_"Lebih baik kita pergi seka-"_

Perkataan Andra langsung terpotong begitu ada suara pintu yang terbuka.

_"Makan malamnya sudah siap, kalian berdua... Lebih baik makan dulu," _ucap gadis berkuncir kuda itu sambil bersender di dekat pintu.

_"Lebih baik kita pergi setelah makan malam.. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai tau...," _bisik Andra ke Mayu sambil melirik ke arah Rikka, lalu dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Mayu.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kei, lalu segera ke ruang makan untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya yang sudah mulai makan duluan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan sekiranya pukul setengah sepuluh. Sekiranya Andra dan Mayu menunggu sampai yang lainnya memasuki kamar mereka, lalu pergi mengendap-endap keluar dari pondok dengan leluasa tanpa diketahui.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari pondok, mereka pun segera menuruni tangga lalu berjalan dengan tanpa suara untuk menuju ke arah kuil. Sampai...

_"Mau kemana kalian malam-malam begini?"_

_**To Be Continue**_

_Mind to review? XD_


	8. Chapter 8 : Dark Forest

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 8 ~ Andra &amp; Mayu : Dark Forest

_"Mau kemana kalian malam-malam begini?"_

Seketika Andra dan Mayu reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut yang tepat di belakang mereka sudah ada Rikka yang sedang berdiri menatap mereka datar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"O-oh, elu, Rik..." ucap Andra sambil memainkan kerahnya untuk menghilangankan perasaan seperti sedang tertangkap basah, "Nggak kok... Kita nggak mau kemana-mana, cuma lagi cari angin doang".

_"Oh, " _responnya singkat sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kepada dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, _"Bohongnya bisa yang lebih bagus?"_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengiris hati Andra dan juga Mayu. Mayu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap ke arah Rikka saat ini. Entah kenapa Mayu merasa tatapan tajam Rikka seperti hewan buas yang siap mencabik-cabik dirinya.

_"M-Maaf... Aku yang mengajak Andra-san ikut denganku.." _ucap Mayu.

_"Apa alasanmu?" _tanya Rikka tetapi Mayu hanya terdiam, _"Seharusnya kalian tahu kalau apa yang terjadi kalau Rei-san tahu kalian menghilang"._

_"Unm... Kalau begitu, Jika Rei-san bertanya, bilang saja kami sedang pergi mencari 'kupu-kupu merah'," _ucap Mayu.

' Kupu-kupu merah?' alis Rikka terangkat ketika mendengar kata-kata Mayu, tapi dia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing soal itu dan akhirnya segera menyuruh mereka pergi, sebelum yang lainnya melihat.

_"Pergilah, sebelum Ada yang melihat," _kata Rikka.

Keduanya cukup terkejut, terutama Andra, dia tidak menyangka kalau Rikka akan membiarkan mereka pergi dengan mudah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang telah merasuki tubuh temannya itu. Rikka yang melihat ekspresi dan tatapan tidak percaya dan kebingungan yang tertuju kepadanya langsung berkata,

_"Untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu mencegah kalian, kalau pada akhirnya kalian pasti akan pergi juga. Udah, cepetan pergi sana"._

_"Arigatou Rikka-san"._

Mayu sempat membungkuk dalam sebelum dia berjalan menuju kuil, sedangkan Andra sempat menatap Rikka sebentar sebelum dia menyusul Mayu. Rikka hanya menghela nafas dan memandangi kepergian mereka sebelum dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam pondok lagi.

"Semoga saja ini tidak memperburuk masalah nantinya".

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kuil, Mayu akhirnya memberitau Andra apa yang sebenarnya ia dan pamannya cari di dalam hutan, yaitu Adik kembarnya, Mio Amakura.

_"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau Mio-san berada di gunung ini?"_

_"Aku juga... Masih belum terlalu yakin dengan hal itu, Andra-san..."_

_"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya percuma kita cari dia di sini, kalau kau sendiri aja tidak yakin dia ada di sini"._

Mayu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat mendengar perkataan Andra. Dia berpikir kalau perkataan Andra tadi itu benar, bagaimana kalau kembarannya itu memang benar-benar tidak ada di sini? Tapi mengapa pamannya mencari Mio di hutan ini? Apa yang membuatnya yakin?

Renungan Mayu terpecah oleh suara tawa kecil, tanpa dia sadari ternyata mereka sudah hampir sampai ke puncak anak tangga, Ia sendiri tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sana tanpa tersandung sama sekali. Sesampainya di puncak, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 5─6 tahun dan seorang gadis yang sepantara dengan Mayu yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di depan kuil. Gelak tawa mereka itu memecahkan keheningan malam.

Kimono putih-merah khas _'Miko' _(pendeta perempuan) yang mereka kenakan terus berkibar seiring mereka berlari sesampainya sang gadis kecil menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Andra dan Mayu yang hanya berdiri diam di _torii _utama.

_"Orang asing..!" _serunya, lalu berlari ke arah gadis yang lebih tua dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

_"Utsuki, bersikaplah lebih sopan," _ucap gadis itu lalu dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Utsuki, iris hitam milik _Miko _tertua itu kembali menatap Mayu dan Andra lekat-lekat sembari berjalan menuju mereka, _"Kenapa kalian ke sini malam-malam begini? Apa kalian ada keperluan dengan pendeta kuil?" _lanjut gadis itu.

Baik Mayu maupun Andra lumayan tercengang saat mendengar suara agak 'maskulin' gadis itu, untunglah rambut hitamnya tidak terlalu pendek dan dikuncir, kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah keliru menduga dia ini seorang laki-laki.

_"Eem... Iya. Kami ingin meminta izin untuk memasuki hutan ini," _jawab Mayu pelan.

Seketika ekspresi kaget dan heran muncul di wajah _Miko _tertua itu, namun dengan cepat ekspresi tersebut berubah menjadi ekspresi yang serius dan dia berkata,

_"Tidak. Orang awam seperti kalian dilarang memasuki hutan ini. Apalagi saat malam hari, itu terlalu berbahaya"._

_"T-Tapi.."_

_"Biarkan mereka lewat, Sakuya"._

Ucapan Mayu langsung terpotong oleh suara pria paruh baya yang berjalan dari belakang kuil dan sedang mendekati mereka dengan seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang mengekor di belakangnya.

_'Kawaii ne...'_ benak Mayu saat tatapannya tidak terlepas dari mahluk kecil itu.

Gadis bernama Sakuya itu langsung menoleh ke arah pendeta kuil yang sekaligus kakeknya, ekspresinya kembali kebingungan saat mendengar ucapan sang kakek.

_"Ah!"_

Seru Utsuki seraya berlari menghampiri sang kakek yang refleks berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap Utsuki ke dalam pelukan. Namun sayang, _Miko _kecil itu malah melewatinya dan memeluk anak anjing yang ada di belakangnya.

_"Saiga-chan~"_

**Krik Krik...**

Entah bunyi jangkrik dari mana, tapi _'moment awkward' _itu terlewati dengan suara desiran angin malam, suara Andra yang menahan tawanya, dan seruan nama anjing kecil yang terus Utsuki ucapkan. Sementara Mayu dan Sakuya hanya bisa terdiam, entah harus merasa kasian atau tidak dengan pria paruh baya itu.

Dengan cepat pendeta itu langsung berdiri dan berdeham demi menjaga kewibawaannya sekaligus menghilangkan rasa malunya, walaupun itu percuma saja menurut Mayu. Kemudian orang tua itu mengulang perkataannya tadi.

_"Biarkan mereka lewat, Sakuya"._

_"T-Tapi kenapa? Ojii-san sendiri'kan yang melarang orang awam untuk memasuki hutan ini," _kata Sakuya sambil menatap heran kakeknya itu.

_"Gadis yang di sana sedang mencari adiknya yang menghilang, sangat tidak baik kalau kita mencegah mereka. Terlebih lagi saat kita tidak bisa membantu mereka"._

Mayu terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh si pendeta, dia pikir pendeta itu bisa membantu mereka untuk mempermudah mencari Mio dan memperkecil bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

_"Tunggu, kenapa kalian tidak bisa membantu kami?" _tanya Andra.

_"Keturunan kami dilarang untuk memasuki hutan ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Selain itu, kekuatan dan segel yang kami buat juga akan lebih lemah jika kami di dalam hutan," _mata pendeta itu sedikit menyipit sebelum melanjutkan.

_"Kurasa kalian sudah dapat menebak bahaya apa yang ada di dalam hutan ini, tapi kuperingatkan kalian untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang kalian lihat dan dengar. Terutama hal yang bersangkutan dengan api"._

'Api?' pikir Andra dan Mayu bersamaan.

_"Ah iya, Sebelum kalian pergi.. Utsuki.."_

_"Baik!"_

Seketika itu juga Utsuki langsung berlari menuju _**'Chozuya'**__, _sebuah bangunan kecil di sisi kiri kuil yang terdapat bak kayu berisikan air yang biasanya dipakai untuk membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam kuil.

Gadis kecil itu mengisikan botol plastik yang kebetulan ada di pinggiran bak dengan air di dalam bak kayu tersebut sampai penuh kemudian menyerahkan botol tersebut kepada Andra.

_"Ini untuk apa?" _tanya Andra penasaran, dia berpikir kalau air ini pasti untuk mereka minum.

_"Itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika kalian diserang atau tercemar oleh hawa jahat di sana," _jawab si pendeta, _"berhati-hatilah, dan jangan lupa peringatanku tadi," _lanjut pendeta tua itu.

Kedua sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kuil dan mulai memasuki hutan di belakang kuil. Keraguan perlahan timbul di benak Andra, kebalikan dengan Mayu yang makin bertekad untuk menemukan Mio.

_"Ojii-san, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" _tanya Sakuya sambil melihat bayang-bayang Andra dan Mayu yang semakin ditelan kegelapan malam seiring mereka berjalan.

_"Semoga saja..." _balas sang Kakek lalu menatap lekat-lekat cucu tertuanya, _"Kuharap jangan sekali-kalinya kau nekat untuk memasuki hutan. Sebagai keturunan Tachibana, batas kita hanyalah sampai Torii di belakang kuil, tidak lebih dari itu"._

Kepala Sakuya hanya tertunduk lemas, kemudian bergumam pelan, hampir tidak terdengar oleh sang kakek.

_"Aku mengerti"._

Dibawah cahaya bulan yang minim, Andra dan Mayu terus berjalan menelusuri hutan, tangan Andra sibuk menyenteri setiap jalan yang mereka lewati, sementara Mayu sibuk memusatkan indra keenamnya terhadap semua hal.

Sesampainya cahaya senter yang dipegang Andra mengenai sebuah bangkai kereta gantung yang hampir hancur. Badan kereta itu telah berkaratan, cat merahnya telah memudar dan tertutupi oleh lumut.

'Bangkai keretanya nggak dievakusi, ya?' tanya benak Andra.

Terlihat seutas tali baja yang terputus tergeletak tidak jauh dari bangkai kereta gantung, Andra pun menyenter mengikuti panjang tali baja tersebut yang menuju ke arah sebuah bangunan tidak terurus yang terlihat seperti stasiun dari kereta gantung tersebut.

Dilain pihak, tiba-tiba Mayu merasakan getaran akrab dari _camera _yang ada di tangannya saat gadis itu sekilas melihat sebuah tangan samar yang seperti terhimpit oleh badan kereta. Lampu merah kecil pada _camera _terus berkedip, menandakan bahwa mahluk yang tidak diundang mulai berdatangan.

Mayu yang melihat sesosok pria samar yang sedang berjalan mendekati Andra dari belakang segera mengangkat camera-nya setinggi mata dan melihat hantu itu melalui lubang _camera_, perlahan muncul cahaya biru muda dan orange pada layar frame yang membentuk pola lingkaran yang terpisah pada ujung atas dan bawahnya.

Mayu menunggu hingga kedua warna cahaya itu membentuk simbol lingkaran sempurna, sebelum akhirnya menjepret sang hantu sekaligus meneriaki nama Andra.

_"Andra-san!"_

Mendengar seruan namanya, Andra segera menoleh dan 'tersiram' sinar _blizt _terang yang berasal dari _camera,_ sang hantu pun langsung terhempas jauh dengan teriakan kesakitan, namun sialnya itu malah menarik perhatian hantu lainnya.

Andra yang celingak-celinguk kebingungan, pandangan matanya langsung berhenti begitu melihat wajah hancur milik hantu pria yang terhempas tadi, sepertinya wajahnya telah terbentur di lantai kereta saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Anjriit!"

Tiba-tiba muncul hantu lainnya, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Entah kenapa Mayu langsung berkeringat dingin begitu melihat hantu perempuan itu, yang sedikit membuatnya teringat kepada Sae. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam sebahunya dan ditambah senyuman sadisnya itu.

Mayu langsung menggeleng-geleng untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, dan dengan cepat menjepret ketiga hantu tersebut, dua dari mereka sedikit kesakitan dan menggerang kesakitan sambil menutupi muka mereka, sedangkan hantu gadis itu berhasil menghindar dan langsung menerjang ke arah Mayu.

Untungnya keberuntungan masih berpihak disisi Mayu, dia mundur beberapa langkah sampai waktu jeda tembak habis, baru kemudian menjepret sang hantu gadis. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat memberi Mayu keuntungan lebih, sehingga dia bisa menembak tiga kali berturut-berturut tanpa jeda dan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hantu gadis itu berteriak kencang sebelum akhirnya lenyap ditelan sinar _blitz_ yang sangat terang. Mayu menghela napas lega sebelum menyadari bahwa dua hantu lainnya tiba-tiba saja muncul dikedua sisinya, bersiap untuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

Mayu langsung menunduk dan berlari ke depan, sayangnya kaki kanan gadis itu mengambil langkah yang salah, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang amat-sangat di lututnya.

_"Uukhh!" _rintih Mayu kesakitan dan refleks menutup matanya saat rasa sakit itu menjalar sampai ke tulang belakangnya.

Mayu segera membuka kedua matanya lagi, tetapi... dirinya langsung dikejutkan akan sesuatu.

_"Eh?"_

Kegelapan. Hanya itu yang dapat Mayu lihat, tidak peduli ke arah mana ia menoleh kesana-kemari, hasilnya tetap saja hanyalah Kegelapan yang ia dapat lihat. Merasa akan percuma jika melihat dengan mata telanjang, Mayu mengangkat _camera-_nya lalu melihat melalui lubang kecil _camera._

Tetapi, pemandangan pada layar frame tidaklah jauh berbeda, yang dilihat tetaolah kegelapan, kecuali cahaya merah yang berasal dari _filamen _berbetuk empat buah kelopak bunga pada bagian atas frame.

Keempat kelopak bunga itu menyala secara bersamaan, biasanya mereka akan menyala satu persatu untuk menunjukan dimana posisi hantu berada. Panik, Mayu langsung menekan tombol _camera_ dan menembak ke segala arah, walaupun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Bahkan tidak ada sinar _blitz_ yang keluar dari _camera._

_'Kenapa tidak berefek sama sekali?!'_

Gadis pincang itu akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk tidak berdiam diri, dan mulai berlari kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan, sampai dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan kaki kanan dan lengan kirinya dengan kuat, dan akhirnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Mayu meringis sesaat sebelum membalikan tubuh ke arah penyerangnya yang tidak terlihat, dia kemudian mengangkat _camera_ dengan tangan kanannya dan mencoba melihat memalui benda itu lagi, namun sayang, hasilnya tetap saja sama. Kepanikan semakin menguasai Mayu ketika lehernya tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuk, sama dengan kaki kanan dan lengan kirinya.

Rasa sakit itu pun lama-kelamaan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan membuatnya lemas seketika. Mayu yang berpikir kalau ajalnya sudah akan menjemputnya, tiba-tiba merasakan cipratan air yang mengenai lengan kanan dan _camera-_nya.

"Mayu-san!"

Samar-samar Mayu mendengar suara Andra yang memanggilnya, di saat bersamaan Mayu kembali merasakan _camera-_nya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi _'zingg' _yang cukup keras. _Filamen camera-_nya pun kembali normal, dan hanya dengan dua kelopak bunga yang menyala, di bagian atas dan samping kiri.

_'Camera-nya... kembali berfungsi..?!'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Mayu langsung menekan tombol kamera dengan cepat. Benar saja, kamera itu segara menembakkan sinar _blitz_ yang sangat terang dan mengikis semua kegelapan yang selama ini membutakan Mayu, sekaligus menghempaskan kedua hantu yang telah menjebaknya tadi.

Pandangan Mayu kembali normal, walau matanya perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan terhadap cahaya. Mayu pun berdiri perlahan-lahan, sebelum menoleh pada Andra yang sedikit terengah-engah dengan botol plastik setengah isi ditangannya.

_"Andra-san?"_

_"Haa... haah... Sepertinya air di botol ini benar-benar berguna.." _ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil dan menunjukan botol plastik setengah isi kepada Mayu.

Andra sedikit kelelahan setelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan hantu berwajah hancur tadi, sampai akhirnya dia tidak sengaja menyiramkan air dari botol plastik yang tadi diberikan oleh Utsuki sebelum mereka ke dalam hutan, dan tanpa diduga-duga itu cukup berefek.

_"Ayo! Di sini kita hanya membuang-buang waktu"._

Tanpa basa-basi Andra langsung menarik tangan Mayu dan berlari menjauh dari sana. Namun, jalan mereka langsung terhadang oleh kedua hantu yang terhempas sebelumnya. Mayu pun langsung bersiaga dengan kameranya dan maju beberapa langkah agar para hantu itu masuk dalam jangkauan tembak. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi gadis itu segera menekan tombol kamera dan menyebabkan kedua mahkluk astral di depannya sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Namun, ketika Mayu bersiap untuk meluncurkan tembakan kedua, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, gadis itu refleks menurunkan kamera dan menekan sisi kiri keningnya untuk meringankan rasa pusing yang semakin parah.

_"Ukh!" _rintih Mayu pelan, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mulai kabur.

Badan gadis itu sempat oleng dan hampir terjatuh ke depan, tapi untunglah Andra segera memegang kedua pundak Mayu untuk menahannya.

_"Mayu-san?! Kau nggak apa-apa?"_

_"I-iya.."_

Baru saja Andra ingin memeriksa keadaan Mayu, tapi kedua hantu yang tadi sudah kembali mendekati mereka, bahkan dengan wujud yang lebih menyeramkan. Sekarang para hantu itu terbakar oleh api merah darah dan mengeluarkan suara rintihan kesakitan seakan-akan mereka tersiksa dalam kobaran api tersebut.

Salah satu hantu tersebut terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menerjang dengan cepat ke arah Andra dan Mayu.

"HUWAA...!" teriak Andra spontan saking kagetnya.

Tepat ketika tangan hantu itu hampir menjangkau Andra, seketika itu juga sinar _blitz_ langsung menghantamnya. Sinar _blitz_ menghilangkan api pada tangan sang hantu, sekaligus membuat tangannya berubah menjadi serpihan bara api dan menghilang di udara.

Hantu itu langsung melolong kesakitan saat dirinya kembali terhempas kebelakang, beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi serpihan bara dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Andra sontak menoleh pada Mayu yang sekarang terlihat sedikit pucat, ada sebuah lembaran film berwarna biru pudar ditangan kirinya. Ternyata gadis itu baru saja mengganti film type-14 yang telah habis dengan film type-60.

_"M-Mayu-san... mata kirimu... berdarah..."_

Mayu agak terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Andra, jemari tangannya refleks menyentuh pelupuk bawah mata kirinya. Dia merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah mengenai jemari lentiknya, gadis itu juga baru menyadari bahwa darah sudah mengalir pada pipinya sejak tadi dan menetes ke kerah kemeja putihnya.

Baru saja Mayu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tangannya sudah keburu ditarik Andra dan dirinya diajak berlari bersama dengan pemuda itu ke arah kiri mereka.

_"A-andra-san?!"_ seru Mayu sambil terus berusaha menyamai kecepatan berlari Andra.

_"Ayo! Kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan Mio-san'kan?! Lagipula.. hantu yang satu lagi mulai mengejar kita lagi sekarang!"_

_"Eh?"_

Mayu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat hantu seorang pria tanpa satu lengan dalam kobaran api merah darah yang sedang mengejar mereka dengan cepat, selain itu Mayu juga melihat kalau sang hantu meninggalkan jejak serpihan bara api pada tanah dan tumbuhan yang dilewatinya.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di sungai yang cukup Andra kenal, baik pemuda itu ataupun Mayu langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apakah hantu itu masih mengejar mereka atau tidak.

_"Haah..hh..hh... Kayaknya kita berhasil kabur," _ucap Andra seraya mencoba menstabilkan pernafasannya kembali.

Mayu hanya bisa menjawab perkataan Andra dengan anggukan, _'Uhh... Lututku sakit sekali, apa mungkin tulangnya bergeser lagi...?' _pikir Mayu asal saat lututnya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika ia ingin melangkah menuju ke pinggir sungai.

Kemudian Mayu berjongkok di pinggir sungai dan meletakan _camera obscura_ di tempat yang cukup kering, sebelum akhirnya mulai membersihkan darah pada wajahnya. Namun, saat sedang asik-asiknya membersihkan muka, tiba-tiba saja Mayu mendengar suara akrab yang memanggil namanya.

_"Mayu"._

Gadis itu sontak mendongak dan sangat terkejut ketika dia melihat sosok Mio sedang berdiri di seberang pinggir sungai. Mio hanya menatapnya datar Mayu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam kegelapan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Mayu segera berlari menuju ke seberang sungai tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa sungai itu agak dalam. Dia bahkan tidak menggubris teriakan Andra yang memanggilnya.

_"Oi, Mayu-san! Kau mau kemana?! Mayu-san!"_

Mayu hampir meneriakan nama Mio, tetapi tiba-tiba kakinya digenggam dan ditarik kebawah oleh tangan-tangan samar yang entah muncul dari mana, dan sialnya dia sedang berada di tengah sungai dimana tinggi airnya seatas pinggangnya.

Tubuh Mayu langsung ditarik kebawah dan ditenggelamkan sampai dasar sungai, lalu tangan-tangan samar itu menahan tubuh Mayu agar dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

_'Aku bisa-bisa mati tenggelam kalau begini terus!' _benak Mayu panik seraya tetap berusaha terlepas dari genggaman tangan-tangan samar itu.

Mayu terus memberontak sampai napasnya diambang batas, dan tak lama kemudian air segera mengisi paru-parunya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Keadaan aliran air sungai pun kembali tenang, airnya pun terlihat lebih keruh dan hitam sekarang. Bahkan sinar blitz yang ditembakan Andra tidak dapat menembus sampai ke dasar sungai, tangan-tangan samar baru bereaksi ketika terkena tembakan kedua dari _Camera Obscura_. Tangan-tangan itu langsung berkedut, seperti sedang kesakitan dan melepaskan tubuh Mayu yang segera diangkat Andra dari dasar sungai.

Andra pun menggendong tubuh Mayu dan segera berlari ke pinggir sungai, takut-takut tangan samar itu kembali menyerang mereka. Sesampainya disana, Andra langsung membaringkan Mayu perlahan, lalu bersiap memberi gadis itu napas buat-

'T-tunggu, tunggu! Apa?! Napas buatan?! G-gue bakal ngasih napas bautan ke Mayu-san?!'

Wajah Andra memerah saat memikirkan sekelebat ide yang entah dateng dari mana, bahkan pipinya semakin memanas saat matanya terus memandang wajah basah milik Mayu, yang menurutnya terlihat lebih cantik dan berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan.

'Ya tuhan, hindarkan hambamu ini dari godaan setan…'

Perlahan namun pasti Andra mulai membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mayu. Pemuda itu sempat menelan ludah sekali sebelum membulatkan tekatnya dan menutup mata. Jarak bibir mereka mulai memendek dan hanya tinggal beberapa _centimeter_ lagi dengan Andra yang terus mempersempit jarak, hingga…

_"...A,Andra-san...?"_

'H-Hah?!'

Mendengar suara bisikan akrab beserta hembusan napas yang hangat sontak membuat Andra membuka matanya lebar-lebar hanya untuk melihat sepasang iris cokelat yang sedang menatapnya sayu.

"M-May..-!"

**"PLAK!"**

Tanpa peringatan, tanpa persiapan, sebelum Andra menyebutkan nama gadis pincang itu, dia terlebih dahulu menerima _'Door Prize'_ berupa tamparan keras di pipi kanannya dari Mayu, hal itu langsung membuatnya duduk tegak dan agak menjauh dari Mayu.

_"Wadaauw! M,Mayu-san?! Kenapa kau menamparku? Nggak ngomong-ngomong dulu lagi kalau mau nampar.." _ucap Andra yang terkejut sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi kanannya dan duduk ala sinetron bagaikan bawang putih yang disiksa oleh bawang merah.

_"A,Andra-san! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" _bukannya minta maaf, tapi malah tanya balikz sambil seraya 'ngesot' (?) menjauh dari Andra, kedua tangannya menutupi bagian dadanya sebagai tanda proteksi dirinya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa seperti telah ternodai.

_"Aku enggak mau ngelakuin apa-apa kok, Mayu-san! Aku cuma mau menolongmu tadi!"_ jawab Andra panik, yang sayangnya malah ditanggapi tatapan waspada sekaligus tidak percaya oleh Mayu.

_"S-sumpah, Mayu-san! Tadi itu kau main lari ke tengah sungai.. l-lalu kau tenggelam.. dan a-aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dengan memberimu n-napas buatan!"_ jelas Andra agak gelagapan.

_"Lari ke tengah sungai?"_ alis Mayu terangkat saat mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, 'Kalau gak salah aku sedang cuci muka lalu-… Mio!'

Mayu sontak menoleh ke arah seberang sungai begitu nama sang adik terlintas diotaknya, secercah harapannya langsung pupus ketika dia tidak melihat sosok Mio di sana melainkan hanya gelapnya hutan.

Masih tenggelam dalam kekecewaan, Mayu berdiri perlahan-lahan dan segera memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin malam berhembus melewati tubuhnya, 'D-dingin sekali...'

_"Mayu-san, lebih baik kita mengeringkan bajumu dulu, baru lanjut jalan," _saran Andra saat dia melihat beberapa tetes air jatuh dari pakaian dan rambut Mayu.

_"Nggak usah, Andra-san... Kita lanjut sekarang saja, Mio pasti sudah menunggu kita," _balas Mayu seraya berjalan, sebelum kembali berhenti dan menoleh ke Andra, _"Andra-san, Maaf aku menamparmu tadi.. Itu refleks," _lanjutnya dengan senyuman canggung.

_"Err...Iya, nggak apa-apa kok..."_

Bicara soal _scene _tadi, Author sangat yakin kalau Mio melihatnya... Pasti Andra akan langsung bertemu dengan ajalnya. Mungkin dipepes? atau mungkin dipresto? Diremuk? Yah... Biar Andra yang memilih ajalnya (?) nanti. Mari kita lanjut ceritanya.

Andra pun mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang masih terasa perih sebelum berdiri, tak lupa tangannya mengambil kamera obscura dan juga senter, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mayu.

_"Sekarang kita akan kemana, Mayu-san?"_

_"Kita seberangi sungai ini, tadi aku melihat Mio di sana dan berjalan ke dalam hutan"._

_"Tapi aku nggak melihat jembatan di dekat sini... Kurasa kita harus telusuri sungai ini, mungkin ujung airnya makin lama makin dangkal," _komentar Andra seraya matanya terus melihat ke arah seberang sungai.

_"Iya. Oh iya, Andra-san, bisa kau ganti film yang ada di camera dengan film ini?" _ucap Mayu sambil memberikan _film type-14 _kepada Andra, _"Lalu, kau simpan saja film berwarna hijau yang ada di camera itu, jangan dibuang"._

_"Oke"._

Andra menerima film type-14 itu dan segera menukar film 61 dengan film-14 tersebut, saat sedang menutup bagian belakang kamera matanya tak sengaja melihat tetesan darah kering didekat lubang kamera.

'Darah?' Andra menoleh ke Mayu dan memperhatikan darah kering pada kerah kemejanya, _"Mayu-san, kenapa matamu berdarah tadi?"_

_"Hn? Ah... Mungkin bisa dibilang efek samping dari memakai camera obscura terlalu lama"._

_"E-efeknya sampai berdarah begitu?!"_ seru Andra terkejut, 'Njir... Rupanya efeknya lebih parah daripada yang gue kira... Gue kira efeknya pusing-pusing doang'.

_"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati saat memakainya, Andra-san"._

_"Hn, pasti..."_

Akhirnya, mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan menelusuri sungai dalam keheningan, hembusan angin malam pegunungan itu pastinya membuat udara di sana cukup dingin. Mayu masih memeluk dirinya sendiri, entah karena udara dingin di sana atau dia masih waspada terhadap Andra, sedangkan yang bersangkatan itu sendiri tetap berjalan dan kadang sedikit curi-curi kesempatan untuk melirik ke arah Mayu.

'Coba Mayu-san nggak pake cardigan... Pasti nembus tuh...-EEH?'

Andra langsung menggeleng-gelengankan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan imajinasi 'cabul' yang ada di otakya. Namun tiba-tiba sekarang pikirannya langsung terpenuhi dengan sosok Rikka yang sedang menghinanya 'cabul dan mesum', ditambah dengan sosok Nizar yang mengangguk setuju dan menambah hinaan Rikka.

'Untung aja itu dua orang nggak ada...'

Semakin lama mereka berjalan semakin terlihat dangkal pula sungai yang mereka selusuri, mereka juga sempat melihat persimpangan sungai yang airnya lebih dalam dan mengalir menuju bagian dalam hutan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti begitu melihat tembok kayu yang berdiri dengan kokohnya seperti benteng pertahanan dan sebuah pintu gerbang besar yang menandakan kalau itu adalah pintu masuk ke dalam desa yang sedang terbuka cukup lebar, bagaikan sedang mengundang sesuatu.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Mio : An~Dra~san..~! ***Aura pembunuh bertebaran***

Mayu : ***sembunyi di belakang Mio***

Andra : Hiiiy...! Mio-san! ∑(˚∆˚ll|)

Mio : Bersiaplah... MENERIMA AJALMUU...! ***Langsung terjang Andra, HAJAR***

Andra : HIIGYAAAAA...! RIKKA! NIZAR! HEELP...! (0A0)

Rikka : Siapa suruh melakukan tindakan asusila (¬_¬ ;) ditambah ngebayangan dalemannya Mayu...

Nizar : Hu'uh _***nods* **_Cabul bin Laknat lu ndra... Nggak nyangka sangkin 'Jones'nya lu... sampe segitunya...

Andra : KAMVREEET LU BERDUA...! TEMAAAN...!

Mio : ANDRAA-SAAN...! BERANINYA KAU BAYANGIN GITUAN SOAL KAKAKKU!

Mayu : tak dapat diampuni... ***kerasukan Sae, summon Kusabi **:v *****

Andra : GYAAAAA...!

**/Karena ada kecelakaan, akhirnya peran Andra digantikan untuk sementara/**

Andra : Woii...! Tokoh utama niih...! ***groooaaar***

Author R : Berisik lu ndra... _Mind to review everyone?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Shadow From the Past

Yosh! Finally~ maaf menunggu (sangat) lama~ akhirnya kami bisa update chapter ini... fuiih... sudah terpisah, ditambah karena suatu hal kami sulit bertemu... yosh! Selamat menikmati xD

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 9 ~ Andra-Mayu : Shadow From the Past

_"I-Ini..."_

Ucap Mayu yang sedikit mendekat satu langkah dari belakang Andra, entah karena takut atau hanya ingin menjadikan Andra sebagai prisai bila ada hantu yang menyerang tiba-tiba (#AuthorNotGomen).

Berbeda dengan Mayu yang 'was-was' ketakutan, Andra malah kebingungan dengan keadaan desa tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Setahunya desa ini tadinya hanyalah puing-puing bekas kebakaran, dan sekarang berubah menjadi desa yang utuh, walaupun masih ada bekas-bekas hangus dibeberapa bagian bangunan desa itu.

_"Uuh... Mayu-san, apa kita harus menjelajahi desa ini?" _tanya Andra yang mulai merasakan hawa mencekam di desa tersebut.

_"Iya. Aku rasa Mio ada di sini..." _jawab Mayu seyakin-yakinnya.

_"O-Ooh... Baiklah..."_

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Andra, mereka pun mulai berjalan memasuki desa. Hawa mencekam semakin terasa seiring mereka berjalan, ditambah lagi dengan minimnya cahaya bulan karena tetutup awan dan kabut samar yang menutupi desa cukup memperburuk jarak pandang mereka.

_"Andra-san, apa... kau merasa kalau di sini semakin lama semakin hangat...?"_

'Aah... Mungkin itu karena rasa cintaku begitu terasa ke kamu, Mayu-san,' benak Andra ngegombal murahan sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Mayu, _"hu'uh... mungkin ada yang lagi bakar..-SETAN!"_

Spontan, Andra langsung berteriak begitu melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang terselimuti oleh kobaran api merah darah kehitaman yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka. Pria itu mendekati mereka seraya mengeluarkan suara serak yang menyeramkan dan juga memuncratkan darah berwarna kehitaman.

Baik Andra dan Mayu dapat melihat betapa panasnya cairan kental kehitaman itu saat jatuh menetes ke tanah.

'Gila! Itu yang dari mulutnya aspal panas?!'

Rasanya Andra ingin sekali kabur dari sana, tapi...tapi... itu mustahil ia lakukan sekarang. Alasannya apa? Ya tentu saja karena ada si 'bening' Mayu Amakura, mana mungkin Andra menghancurkan _image'_nya di depan 'bening'nya itu.

Andra langsung memegang pergelangan Mayu dan berencana untuk kabur dari hantu itu, namun langkah Andra langsung terhenti begitu melihat sesosok hantu wanita yang juga terbakar muncul dari arah kanan mereka.

_"A-Andra-san! Gunakan camera-nya!"_

_"Eh! I-iya!"_

Andra segera mengangkat kamera dan melihat kedua hantu tersebut melalui lubang kamera, menunggu mereka untuk masuk ke dalam jangkauan tembak. Cahaya biru dan orange pada layar frame mulai muncul dan membentuk pola lingkaran seraya kedua hantu itu semakin dekat dengan Andra.

Tanpa menunggu cahaya membentuk pola dengan sempurna, Andra segera melepaskan tembakan yang membuat kedua hantu itu terhempas, walau hanya satu meter saja.

"Loh? Kenapa mereka gak kepental jauh?"

Andra kembali mencoba menjepret mereka setelah jeda tembak berakhir, tapi hasilnya tetap saja hanya membuat para hantu itu terhempas pelan, bahkan tidak terhempas sama sekali.

"Dih, kok aneh sih. Nih kamera rusak ya?" gumam pemuda itu sambil menurunkan kamera dan memeriksanya, "Atau tadi gue masukin filmnya gak bener?"

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar Andra masih saja mengutak-ngutik kamera, sampai akhirnya Mayu menarik baju belakang Andra ketika hantu pria hampir saja 'memeluknya'. Namun, sayangnya lengan kiri Andra sempat terkena cipratan darah hitam yang langsung membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan.

Lengan Andra terasa seperti terbakar, seperti baru saja terkena lelehan besi panas. Dia terus berteriak kesakitan sambil mengayun-ngayunkan lengan kirinya demi menghilangkan rasa terbakar dan juga menjatuhkan cairan apapun yang sedang melekat dikulitnya itu.

Sedangkan Mayu masih menarik Andra untuk bergerak mundur, tapi kemudian gadis itu berhenti saat menyadari jarak antara Andra dan hantu pria tersebut.

_"Andra-san! Cepat gunakan camera-nya!"_

'Hah?'

Dengan sigap Andra mengangkat kamera setinggi mata dan mengarahkannya langsung pada hantu yang sedang bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Ditengah menahan rasa perih, Andra sadar bahwa ada yang berbeda pada layar frame kamera.

Cahaya yang membentuk pola lingkaran bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya, lalu muncul cahaya biru muda yang membentuk aliran listrik disekeliling pola lingkaran. Ditambah lagi dengan kamera yang seperti men_'zoom-_in' hantu pria paruh baya itu.

Kaget melihat wajah si hantu terlalu dekat, Andra refleks menekan tombol kamera tanpa henti seiringan dengan lampu merah kecil dibawah filamen yang terus berkedap-kedip.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari di telah menembakan 3 tembakan sekaligus tanpa jeda dan dengan kekuatan penuh, yang tentunya langsung membuat sang hantu pria lenyap diantara sinar _blitz_ dan teriakannya sendiri.

Tak terkecuali hantu wanita yang juga terkena dampak tembakan tadi, namun hantu itu hanya terpental beberapa meter saja.

Melihat peluang untuk kabur, Mayu dengan sigap menarik tangan Andra dan membawanya pergi tanpa arah tujuan. Yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sekarang hanyalah menjauh dari hantu wanita tadi, walaupun dia juga tahu kalau lari tanpa tujuan juga sama berbahayanya.

Mereka terus berlari ke bagian desa yang lebih dalam, sampai akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti ketika merasa sudah cukup jauh dari hantu wanita tadi.

"Haahh...hh..hhah…"

Andra dan Mayu mencoba mengatur napas saat mereka berada didepan rumah salah satu penduduk, rumah itu cukup besar dan seperti ada suatu kesan yang membedakan rumah itu dengan rumah lainnya.

_"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja, Andra-san?"_ tanya Mayu saat melihat _yasumi _hitam pekat di lengan kiri Andra.

_"I-iya... Ini sudah mendingan kok, cuma masih terasa panas saja"._

_"Apa kau yakin nggak apa-apa? Bukannya lebih baik kalau yasumi tadi diberikan air dari kuil tadi saja?" _tanya Mayu lagi penuh kekhawatiran.

_"Tenang saja, Mayu-san, bukannya ini akan hilang sendiri nanti? Lebih baik kita simpan air itu untuk hal yang benar-benar gawat saja," _jawab Andra sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

_"O-oh.. Baiklah.."_

_"Daripada ngebahas yasumi, lebih baik kau periksa camera ini dulu, Mayu-san... sepertinya camera ini rusak deh," _sambung Andra seraya memberikan _camera obscura _kepada Mayu.

_"Rusak? Itu tidak mungkin..!" _seru Mayu tidak percaya, dengan lihai kedua tangannya langsung memeriksa setiap bagian kamera.

Sementara Mayu sibuk memeriksa kamera, Andra malah tertarik dengan rumah yang ada di depan mereka. Pemuda itu sempat melihat-lihat pintu masuk rumah yang seperti bekas ditempeli dengan kertas, sebelum akhirnya mencoba membuka _**shouji **_(pintu geser) tersebut.

Suara gesekan _**shouji **_cukup terdengar kasar sampai-sampai menarik perhatian Mayu yang masih sibuk dengan _Camera Obscura._

_"Andra-san, Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_"Kupikir ada sesuatu di dalam rumah ini"._

_"Sesuatu?" _tanya Mayu, tetapi hanya ditanggapi denga suara derit langksah Andra yang menginjak lantai kayu di dalam rumah tersebut.

Mayu hanya mengehela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah, mata cokelatnya refleks menatap ke segala arah, entah kenapa hal pertama yg terlintas dibenaknya adalah rumah Itsuki.

Pemikiran itu terbukti benar ketika mengelilingi sebagian isi rumah tersebut. Rumah ini seperti rumah Itsuki yang dipadukan dengan bagian dalam rumah Kiryu yang porak-poranda, ditambah dengan tanda bekas terbakar disetiap sudutnya.

Sesampainya mereka pada sebuah ruangan seperti ruang belajar, tiba-tiba Mayu melihat sesosok pendeta tembus pandang yang kira-kira berusia diatas 40 tahunan yang sedang membelakangi dirinya dan juga Andra. Jemari pucatnya dengan terburu-buru membuka lembaran-lembaran buku, seakan dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting.

Baru saja Mayu ingin memotretnya, sang pendeta itu sudah terlebih dahulu menoleh pada mereka dan berbicara pelan.

_"Yoshito, apa kau sudah memanggil Tachibana?"_

Mayu sontak terkejut mendengar marga yang tidak asing ditelinganya, dia kemudian melihat pendeta tua itu menghilang beriringan dengan jatuhnya sebuah buku dari rak buku yang di hadapan hantu itu sebelumnya.

_"Apa kau juga melihat orang tua tadi, Mayu-san?" _tanya Andra seraya berjalan mendekati buku yang terjatuh tadi lalu mengambilnya.

_"E-Eh, ah, iya... Apa Andra-san bisa melihat hal-hal yang seperti tadi?"_

_"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi sepertinya levelku masih jauh di bawahmu"._

_"Oh, souka," _balas Mayu sembari mendekati Andra yang mulai membuka-buka buku, lalu melongok untuk melihat isi buku tersebut, _"Apa yang tertulis di sana?"_

_"Hunm... 'Ritual Penebusan Dosa', sepertinya Amakura-san pernah memberitahuku soal 'Ritual Pendosa'," _gumam Andra sambil membaca buku tersebut sampai dia menemukan info baru.

_"Kriminal?"_

_"Ne, Andra-san, apa maksudmu tentang ritual pendosa?" _tanya Mayu penasaran, sudah lama dirinya tidak mendengar hal-hal yang berbau dengan ritual.

_"Ah, itu ritual bakar orang yang ditutupi dengan embel-embel pembersihan jiwa," _ucap Andra sambil tersenyum sinis, 'Orang bodoh mana sih yang percaya sama ritual begituan?' pikirnya heran.

_"Tapi, sepertinya ritual yang tertulis di sini sedikit berbeda"._

_"Bisa kau bacakan, Andra-san?" _pinta Mayu yang semakin penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut.

Andra pun mengangguk pelan sebelum ia membacakan isi buku itu dengan suara yang adak keras.

_"Ritual Penebusan Dosa,_

_adalah ritual di mana pelaku kejahatan di desa ini akan 'menebus' dan 'disucikan' kembali dari dosa-dosa yang telah mereka perbuat dengan melalukan __**'Jyouzai no Gishiki' **__(Ritual membersihkan dosa / ritual Jtouzai), sama dengan para 'pendosa'._

_Hanya saja, sebelum mereka melakukan ritual mereka akan dibawa ke __**'Kokuhaku no Heya' **__(Ruang pengakuan), di sanalah mereka akan dipaksa 'menghadapi' dosa-dosa yang telah mereka perbuat dan akhirnya mengakui dan menyesali dosa yang telah mereka perbuat"._

Baik Andra ataupun Mayu hanya terdiam seraya mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja Andra bacakan.

_"Sepertinya para __**kriminal **__itu terkesan dibuat tertekan, ya?" _ucap Mayu setelah keheningan panjang

"Hah?" refleks Andra menatap Mayu bingung.

_"Ah.. Bukannya kalau mereka dipaksa menghadapi 'dosa' mereka dan mengakui itu semua... berarti mental mereka sengaja dibuat tertekan, iya'kan?" _jelas Mayu sekaligus melemparkan pertanyaan lagi.

_'Atau mungkin itu memang dibutuhkan agar ritual ini berhasil...? Sama seperti pembuatan Kusabi, semakin menderita Kusabi, maka semakin besar pula kemungkinan berhasilnya ritual,' _renung Mayu.

_"Hunm... Perkataanmu mungkin ada benarnya, tapi entahlah Mayu-san. Rasanya otakku tidak bisa mencerna semua hal ini sekaligus"._

_"Pft!"_

Mendengar sebuah suara dengusan geli dari gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang tertawa pelan, Andra hanya bisa mentap herannya, _"Etto... Mayu-san? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang lucu ya?"_

_"Ah, maaf... Hanya saja ekspresi dan perkataanmu hampir sama seperti Mio saat mengerjakan PR Matematika"._

'Wat? Semirip itukah gue sama bocah yang _hopeless ngerjain PR mtk?'_

Entah kenapa dari kejauhan Andra bisa mendengar suara Rikka yang mengatakan, 'Kayak elu nggak _hopeless _aja pas ngerjain PR mtk'.

_"Yah, daripada membahas itu. Lebih baik kita mencari informasi lebih tentang __**kokuhaku no heya**__. Aku penasaran itu ruangan yang seperti apa, sampai-sampai bisa membuat para kriminal itu bisa (mau) mengakui dosa mereka"._

Sesuai dengan usulan Mayu, mereka pun segera menggratak setiap rak buku dan membuka semua laci yang ada di ruangan tersebut, mencari setiap informasi tentang ritual dan semua hal yang ada di dalam desa misterius ini.

_"Untuk sekarang ini kita sedang berada di __**Desa Seika**__, desa yang dibangun di atas tanah yang sakral dan suci. Desa Seika ini dibangun oleh keluarga Miyamoto yang setiap generasinya selalu menjadi kepala desa di Desa Seika. Dikarenakan desa ini dibangun di atas tanah yang suci, maka desa ini selalu melakukan ritual penyucian untuk para __**'pendosa' **__agar tanah di sini tetap suci dan tidak ternodai oleh dosa-dosa mereka, serta jiwa mereka bisa kembali bersih (suci)," _tutur Mayu saat membacakan inti dari buku yang sedang ia pegang.

_"Sepertinya dari kepercayaan orang-orang (dulu) soal tanah sakral di Gunung Seinaru ini... Sepertinya nggak mengherankan kalau sering ada penumbalan jiwa seseorang di gunung ini"._

Pernyataan Andra sontak membuat keduanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan muka selama beberapa saat, ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Mayu pun lalu menghela nafas berat seraya menutup buku di tangannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak buku, pikiran negatif tentang Mio yang sepertinya akan menjadi tumbal untuk gunung ini mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

_"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu tentang __**Kokuhaku no Heya**__, Andra-san?"_

_"Iya... Tapi, di sini cuma tertulis kalau __**Kokuhaku no Heya **__itu adalah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan cermin, dan yang bisa 'membuka jalan' hanyalah sang kriminal itu sendiri"._

_"Cermin...? Membuka jalan?"_

Belum sempat Andra menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara geseran pintu yang membuat keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang habis terbuka oleh pemuda samar berkimono hitam. Pintu yang dibukanya bukanlah pintu yang sudah mereka lewati untuk masuk ke dalam ruang belajar, melainkan sebuah pintu untuk menuju ke ruangan lainnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri setelah membuka pintu, lalu berjalan ke dalam kegelapan dan menghilang seketika.

'Huh?'

Andra yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut sebelum Mayu, secara perlahan-lahan kepala Andra melongok untuk melihat pemandangan lorong panjang yang diselimuti kegelapan.

'Tadi... itu orang lewat sini'kan? njiir... gelap banget lagi...' pikir Andra sambil melihat lorong yang dilewati pemuda samar tadi.

Andra pun menoleh ke arah Mayu yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah siaga memegang _camera Obscura _dan juga senter.

_"Matamu sudah baik-baik saja, Mayu-san?" _tanya Andra sembari mengambil kamera tanpa memperdulikan respon Mayu.

_"Ah, iya. Sudah agak lumayan kok... Etto... Andra-san, kurasa lebih baik aku saja yang memegang kameranya"._

_"Huh? Ah... Nggak, nggak usah. Lebih baik aku saja yang pegang, aku nggak mau mengambil resiko yang akan memperburuk kondisi matamu menjadi semakin parah," _Andra kemudian mentap gadis itu santai, _"Lagipula matamu itu jauh lebih berguna daripada mataku"._

_"Hanya karena sixth sense-ku lebih kuat, bukan berarti harus mengorbankan matamu sendiri, Andra-san"._

_"Aah, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu sekarang... lebih baik kita harus fokus untuk mencari Mio-san, bukan?"_

Mendengar nama adiknya disebutkan, membuat Mayu tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju dengan Andra. Gadis itu menggangguk pelan sebelum keduanya mulai berjalan ke dalam lorong panjang tersebut.

Cahaya senter yang dipegang Mayu tidak terlalu membantu penglihatan mereka, seakan-akan kegelapan di sana tercipta bukanlah sekedar karena lorong ini kekurang cahaya melainkan karena hal lain. Keduanya pun juga mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh disekeliling mereka.

Mereka terus menghiraukan semua kejanggalan itu sampai akhirnya mereka bisa melihat dua daun pintu usang yang cukup besar di ujung lorong. Bukan hanya pintu, mereka juga melihat sosok pemuda berkimono hitam yang sebelumnya yang sedang berdiri depan pintu tersebut.

Sosok samar tersebut meletakan kedua tangannya dipintu, kemudian kembali celingak-celinguk sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Andra dan Mayu kemudian saling melempar tatapan tanya sesaat sebelum mendekati pintu besar tersebut. Sekilas Mayu teringat dengan pintu besar menuju suatu ruangan dengan banyak lilin dan cahaya merah di rumah Kurosawa. Sedangkan Andra perlahan mendorong kedua daun pintu itu dengan susah payahnya.

"Sialan, ini pintu berat benget sih..."

Setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, akhirnya kedua pintu itu pun terbuka dan langsung menunjukkan sebuah kabinet yang hampir setinggi ruangan, berbentuk seperti sebuah lemari dengan dua buah daun pintu yang tertutup berada di tengah ruangan. Baru saja Andra melangkahkan satu kakinya kedalam ruangan, tiba-tiba muncul sosok pendeta tua yang mereka lihat sebelumnya berdiri di depan kabinet.

_"__**YOSHITO! **__SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MASUK KE SINI TANPA IZIN'KAN!"_

Serunya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan amarah besar yang meluap-luap, sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, meninggalkan Andra dan Mayu yang terkejut dengan suara lantangnya tadi.

"Dafuq...?" gumam Andra memecahkan keheningan.

_"Sepertinya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini ya, Andra-san," _ucap Mayu setelahnya.

_"Aa... Sepertinya begitu..." _komentar Andra sambil berjalan mendekati kabinet dan berusaha untuk membuka dua palang pintu di bagian depan kabinet, "_Shit! _Buka pintu ini ternyata lebih susah daripada pintu yang tadi...!"

_"Kurasa... Untuk membuka pintu ini harus memecahkan semacam puzzle dulu"._

_"Puzzle? Apa maksudmu?" _tanya Andra sambil menoleh ke Mayu, lalu mengikuti arah ke mana gadis itu menunjuk.

Tepat di bawah pintu kabinet itu ada sebuah balok berukuran sedang dengan empat buah ukiran kanji di atasnya, masing-masing kanji dibatasi oleh garis segi lima.

_"_**火 **_**(hi), **_**鏡**_**(kagami), **_**罪**_**(tsumi), **_**影**_**(kage)... **__(Api, Cermin, Dosa, Bayangan...)" _tutur Andra membaca satu-persatu kanji pada balok, _"Ini maksudnya apaan lagi?" _lanjutnya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut.

Pemuda itu lalu melihat tangan Mayu yang perlahan menekan ukiran kanji **'****鏡**_**(kagami : cermin)**_' dan**'****影**_**(kage : bayangan)'**_.

_"Hn? Mayu-san?"_

_"Ya?" _balas Mayu seraya menoleh kepada Andra.

Belum sempat pemuda itu berbicara lebih jauh, pintu kabinet di depan mereka mulai terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah cermin bulat berukuran kecil dengan ukiran yang rumit di sekeliling bingkainya. Cermin itu berdiri tegak menghadap mereka dibantu oleh sebuah penyanggah.

Andra yang refleks menoleh ke arah cermin, segera melihat refleksinya. Namun, fokusnya tiba-tiba pecah ketika mendengar suara dentuman keras, dilihatnya Mayu yang tengah terjatuh duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi, penuh rasa takut.

_"Kau kenapa, Mayu-san?"_

_"__**D-Dia... Dia...**__" _jawab gadis itu gelagapan dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah cermin kecil itu, _"T-Tadi... __**D-Dia... **__ada di sana... di dalam cermin itu...!"_

_"__**Dia? **__Siapa?"_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh suara kabinet yang terdorong kebelakang, mengungkapkan sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak berserta dengan tangga yang menuju ke bawah.

Andra yang melihat hal tersebut malah takjub dan membayangkannya seperti jalan rahasia yang ada di dalam film-film _action_, berbeda dengan Mayu yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri dari apa yang ia lihat tadi.

_'Tadi itu… yang tadi itu bukan imajinasiku'kan…? __**d-dia**__ benar-benar..-'_

_"Mayu-san"._

_"Huh?" _renungan gadis itu terusik oleh suara Andra, _"A-Apa..?"_

_"Lihat, Mayu-san... Ada jalan rahasia!" _bisa terdengar dengan jelas keantusiasan dalam suara Andra.

_"Jalan Rahasia..?"_

Mayu pun berdiri secara perlahan lalu berjalan mendekati lubang itu begitu mendengar perkataan 'jalan rahasia', Mayu kemudian melongok ke dalam deretan anak tangga yang dasarnya tertutupi oleh kegelapan. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya dirinya terundang sekali untuk turun kebawah.

_'H-hah…?!'_

Tanpa disadari, kaki Mayu sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu sebelum otaknya bisa memberikan perintah.

Satu-persatu anak tangga Mayu lewati, kekuatan yang seakan mengundang atau lebih tepat menariknya terasa semakin besar seyara kakinya terus melangkah turun menuju ke dasar. Dan semua itu beriringan dengan perasaan takut yang semakin menjadi-jadi dihatinya.

Takut. Mayu sangatlah takut, takut kalau hal ini akan berujung sama seperti saat di Desa Minakami, di mana dia tidak memegang kendali sama sekali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

_'Kumohon... untuk sekali ini saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban yang terus-menerus menarik orang-orang di dekatku ke ambang bahaya'._

Sekelebat memori akan wajah adiknya dua tahun yang lalu melintas melalui pikirannya, membuat gadis itu tak kuasa menahan setetes air mata, seraya masih berharap semua kontrol atas tubuhnya berbindah padanya lagi.

Sampai akhirnya terasa sebuah tarikan kuat pada lengan kirinya membawa semua syaraf dalam tubuhnya tersambung kembali dengan pusat mereka.

_"Mayu-.."_

Mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh suara samar, Mayu refleks menoleh. Secerah harapan melihat wajah Mio membanjiri pikirannya lagi.

_"...-san? Mayu-san..?" _Andra mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah tegang Mayu saat itu, _"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Tadi aku terus memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab... Aku jadi takut kau kenapa-napa..."_

_"A... A-Andra... san...?" _lidah Mayu kelu, seakan-akan sangat sulit untuk menyebutkan pemuda jangkung di depannya itu.

_"Ya...?" _respon Andra sedikit ragu, apalagi ia melihat air mata menetes menuruni pipi Mayu, 'Mampus! jangan-jangan gue megang lengannya kekencengan lagi... Sampe nangis begitu lagi...' benak Andra yang panik melihat beningnya menitikkan air mata.

Perlahan Andra melepas pegangan pada lengan Mayu, berharap tidak ada bekas memar karena pegangannya, dan untunglah memang tidak ada.

Andra terus menatap Mayu yang sedang menghapus air mata dan menghela napas pelan, pemuda itu juga baru menyadari kalau wajah Mayu pucat pasi.

_"Mayu-san... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Iya... Aku baik-baik saja berkat kau, Andra-san," _jawab Mayu seraya tersenyum lembut.

'Wuajiir..! _Kuah bening _baru aja menyiram hati gue..!' pikir Andra yang luluh dengan senyuman lembut dari gadis yang ada di depannya.

Mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu sejenak dengan berdiam diri di tengah-tengah anak tangga, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri jalan rahasia yang entah akan membawa mereka kemana.

_"Ngomong-ngomonng, Mayu-san, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tau mana tombol yang harus ditekan pada puzzle tadi?"_

_"Ah, Itu... Entahlah, aku hanya melihat kanji __**Kagami **__(cermin) dan __**Kage **__(bayangan) lebih bersinar daripada yang dua lagi"._

_"Bersinar?" _gumam Andra.

'Kalau nggak salah, dibuku tadi bilang... **yang bisa membuka 'jalan' **hanya **pendosa **(kriminal) itu sendiri...' renung sang pemuda sambil melihat Mayu dengan saksama, 'Apa.. Mayu-san itu **Pendosa**...?'

_"Andra-sam, lihat.."_

Andra pun segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Mayu, di sana ada pintu kayu yang ditempeli banyak kertas segel berwarna merah.

_"Apa ini... mungkin pintu menuju __**Kokuhaku no Heya **__yang disebutkan di dalam buku tadi..?"_

Pertanyaan Mayu membuat Andra semakin tertarik dan bersemangat untuk membuktikannya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Andra segera menuju pintu dan membukanya tanpa rasa berdosa, walau samar-samar sempat terdengar larangan Mayu di belakang.

"Woaah..."

Mata Andra berbinar begitu melihat cermin-cermin yang berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran memenuhi ruangan yang dimasukinya, terasa seperti dalam video game pikir mahasiswa itu.

Andra begitu terbuai dengan pemandangan 'keren' di sekelilingnya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di belakangnya sedang bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat sosok wajah akrab yang tengah tersenyum keji ke arah gadis itu pada cermin bulat yang sama seperti di ruangan sebelumnya.

Ya, senyum keji seorang gadis remaja gila yang terus menghantui mimpi Mayu selama dua tahun terakhir.

_"__**S-Sae..!**__"_

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**MEMO**

Di dalam chapter kali ini ada nama-nama yang menggunakan Bahasa Jepang. Maka oleh sebab itu, kami akan menuturkan asal-muasal (?) kenapa kami menggunakan nama-nama istilah (?) tersebut. Yosh! ini dia,

\- _**Shouji**_ : adalah pintu geser khas jepang.

**\- ****浄罪の儀式 **_**(Jyouzai no Gishiki)**_ : Ritual membersihkan dosa / ritual Jtouzai_. _Dari kanji **浄 **_**(jyou)**_**罪 **_**(zai),**_ menggunakan cara baca China (onyomi). _**Jyou **_yang artinya 'bersih' dan _**Zai **_artinya 'kesalahan / dosa'.Lalu, **儀式 ****(**_**gishiki)**_artinya ceremony / upacara / ritual.

**\- ****告白の部屋 **_**(Kokuhaku no Heya) **_: Ruang pengakuan. Dari kanji **告 **_**(koku) **_**白 **_**(haku), **_menggunakan cara baca China (onyomi). _**Koku **_artinya _'pengakuan' _dan _**Haku **_dari kanji yang artinya _'putih'. _**部屋 **_**(heya) **_artinya kamar.

p.s : Dalam bahasa jepang kanji itu ada dua cara baca yaitu _**Kunyomi **_(cara baca Jepang) dan _**Onyomi **_(cara baca China).

\- **聖火 **_**(seika) **_: artinya _Sacred Fire _/ Api Suci (nama Desa). **聖 **_**(sei) **_**火 ****(ka), **cara baca China. _**Sei **_artinya suci, dan _**Ka **_artinya Api. Tapi sebutan Seika sepertinya juga buat penyebutan obor untuk olimpiade **#SLAP!**

\- Kanji :

火(hi / ka) : api

鏡 (kagami / kyou) : cermin

罪 (tsumi / zai) : kejahatan, kesalahan, dosa

影 (kage / ei) : bayangan, siluet, refleksi /pantulan, image

陰 (kage / in) : bayangan, shade

Sekian dari kami, Maaf bila ada salah pengartian / lainnya. Kalau ada yang lebih mengerti mohon koreksi (hehehe...) biar kami ganti di next chapter.. mungkin... **#DiamukMasa**

_**Mind to Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Kokuhaku no Heya

Yosh! Lama tak jumpa! OMG akhirnya bisa update lagi! Maaf dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi para Readers yang menantikan update fanfic (gaje) ini! Kami juga berusaha agarbisa update... tapi, banyak yang menghalang /cries/ kami usahakan akan akan update sebulan sekali, atau selang-seling karena bakal ada cerita baru yang akan kami buat~

Dibaca juga ya~ w)v

* * *

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 10 ~ _Kokuhaku no Heya _[Confession Room]

_"S-Sae...!"_

Tubuh Mayu kaku saat tatapannya beradu dengan iris hitam pekat milik gadis yang berwajah mirip dengannya.

_"Sae? Sae siapa?" _tanya Andra menoleh pada Mayu, pemuda itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, berbeda dengan reaksinya cukup berbeda dengan Mayu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Mayu menunjuk ke arah salah satu cermin, di mana pantulan Sae berada. Andra yang mengikutin arah yang ditunjuk pun Mayu hanya bisa berekspresi kebingungan saat melihat pantulan cermin di sebrang sana, hanya ada pantulan dirinya dan Mayu di sana.

_"Kau ini kenapa, Mayu-san? Di sana cuma ada pantulan kita doang kok"._

Gadis itu langsung menggeleng cepat dan berbicara dengan intonasi yang lebih keras.

_"Tidak! Sae ada di sana,Andra-san! Dia ada di sana!"_

Bersamaan dengan terlontarnya ucapan Mayu, suara tawa gila mulai yang menggelegar mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Andra yang mendengar suara tawa itu pun menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber tawa, sementara Mayu hanya bisa menutup telinga dan mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya tertabrak pintu keluar yang sudah tertutup entah sejak kapan.

_"Ini tidak nyata, kau sudah tidak ada, aku sudah terlepas darimu," _rancau Mayu dengan mata yang tertutup rapat dan kepala yang tertunduk.

"_What the hell...? _Tawa siapa tuh..?"

Di lain pihak Andra yang masih menoleh kesana-kesini, dirinya mulai menyadari bahwa di setiap cermin terdapat cipratan darah yang masih segar, bahkan bau amisnya semakin lama semakin tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Cipratan-cipratan darah di cermin itu terpangpang jelas membentuk jejak telapak tangan yang seakan-akan menggambarkan baru saja ada pembantaian atau penyiksaan masal di dalam ruangan ini.

_"Mayu-san, kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Tempat ini berbahaya!"_

/Tanpa diberi tahu juga tau, Ndra... #Authormulaigondok/

Panggilan Andra hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Mayu, namun gadis itu tetap mendongak untuk melihat Andra, namun sayangnya yang dia lihat bukan hanyalah sang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya, tapi juga sosok Sae yang siap mencabik Andra dari belakang.

_"Andra-san! Di belakangmu!" _seru Mayu panik.

Sesuai peringatan Mayu, Andra refleks menoleh dengan kamera yang sudah siap, namun dirinya tidak melihat apapun di belakang sana.

'Huh?'

Pemuda itu baru saja berpikir bahwa Mayu sudah salah lihat. Namun tiba-tiba, terasa ada cakar panjang yang menebas dadanya, menembus kulit, otot, dan juga tulang rusuknya. Dada Andra terasa mati rasa, bersamaan dengan sensasi dingin yang menusuk mulai menyebar melalui otot-ototnya dan hampir membuat jantungnya berenti seketika.

"Aargh!"

Kedua kaki pemuda itu berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan, sementara tangannya yang memegang kamera erat tanpa sengaja menekan tombol 'tembak', membuat sebagian ruangan itu diterangi oleh sinar _blitz_ dan menangkap sosok hitam yang berada tepat di depan Andra. Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara yang menyakitkan telinga, sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan sinar _blizt _yang meredup.

"Uukh... Tadi itu apaan...?"

_"__**Andra-san! Daijoubu desuka? **__(Andra-san! Kau baik-baik saja?)"_

Di tengah rasa sakit yang melanda dadanya, Andra yang mendengar suara lembut Mayu pun sedikit menoleh padanya. Dilihat gadis itu seperti ingin menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaannya, namun apa daya, Mayu hanya bisa menempel pada pintu dengan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan.

_"Y-ya, mungkin... ha hha..." _jawab Andra sambil mencoba bernafas dengan paru-paru yang semakin terasa mati rasa, bau amis dari cipratan darah di cermin-cermin itu juga hanya membuat dadanya bertambah sesak.

Pemuda itu mulai menggertakkan gigi.

_"Mayu-san, apa kau dapat melihat mahluk yang menyerangku tad'kani..?"_

_"Ah, d-dia..."_

'Huh? "Dia"? Emangnya itu setan berwujud orang ya tadi..? Perasaan tadi cuma bayangan item doang,' renung Andra heran.

Pemuda itu kemudian merasakan getaran lemah dari _Camera Obscura_, bersamaan dengan lampu filamen yang sudah bersinar merah redup. Mengetahui bahwa mahkluk tak kasatmata itu mulai mendekatinya lagi, Andra segera beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri.

Sialnya rasa sakit di dada Andra malah semakin bertambah seiring dia menggerakan tubuhnya. Sembari menahan rasa sakit, Andra pun berbalik setelah merasa sudah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat _Camera Obscura_-nya dan mencoba melihat makhluk itu dari lubang kamera.

'Tuh setan juga gak keliatan dari nih kamera lagi... Bangke!'

Panik, pemuda itu mulai memotret ke segala arah tanpa memperdulikan jumlah film yang semakin berkurang. Di saat Andra akan memotret untuk yang ke-15 kalinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang tidak manusiawi tepat di samping telinga kanannya.

_"Andra-san! Awas!"_

Itulah hal terakhir yang didengar Andra sebelum dirinya terlempar ke samping kiri dan menabrak beberapa cermin di dinding. Camera Obsura yang dipegangnya erat tadi itu terjatuh menghantam tanah keras namun tidak dengan Andra, sebaliknya tubuh pemuda itu menempel di cermin atau lebih tepatnya tertahan oleh tangan-tangan berlumuran darah yang keluar dari cermin.

"Ughh... fak!" umpat Andra seraya berusaha terbebas dari genggaman tangan-tangan yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya itu.

'Kampret, gak mao lepas lagi!'

Pemuda itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun bukannya bebas, dirinya malah semakin terjerat, ditambah lagi dengan adanya hawa dingin yang semakin melemaskan otot-otonya. Disaat kekuatannya mulai habis, Andra bisa merasakan kematiannya tiba, bahkan kematian itu telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Mata Andra terbelalak begitu melihat bayangan hitam besar yang siap mengakhiri hidupnya. Andra pun refleks menutup mata dan pasrah menerima apapun yang akan menimpa dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba, yang ia rasakan hanyalah cipratan air bersamaan dengan suara teriakan kesakitan yang bergema di dalam ruangan.

Begitu Andra membuka mata, betapa senangnya ia saat melihat Mayu berdiri di belakang makhluk hitam yang telah menguap menjadi asap dan menghilang. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat botol kosong yang sebelumnya berisi _**holy water**_ dari sisa pertarungan di hutan.

_"Andra-san, bertahanlah"._

Ucap Mayu seraya menjatuhkan botol kosong dan cepat-cepat mengambil kamera, dengan sigap ia segera menembak tangan-tangan merah yang membelenggu pergerakan Andra sejak tadi. Andra langsung terkulai lemas begitu tangan-tangan itu melepaskannya, beruntung Mayu lebih cepat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh menghantam tanah.

_**"Andra-san, Daijoubu desuka?" **_tanya gadis itu ketika menjatuhkan diri ke posisi berlutut karena tidak dapat menahan beban tubuh Andra.

Sementara Andra sendiri hanya meletakan kepalanya di bahu Mayu sambil mengatur pernapasan agar menjadi normal kembali.

_"Hh.. hha... Arigatou na, Mayu-san"._

_"Un"._

Mayu mengangguk pelan sebelum menoleh ke sekeliling demi mencari sosok Sae. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan gadis gila itu, karena sekarang ini dia sedang berdiri di belakang Mayu. Keduanya saling bertatapan walau Mayu menatapnya dengan keraguan sementara Sae balik menatapnya sinis.

_"Sae-"_

_"Beraninya kau merebut Yae"._

Mata Mayu langsung menyipit begitu mendengar perkataan mahluk tiruan KW Super di depannya.

_"Mio bukanlah Yae! Dia adalah saudaraku"._

_"Aah, iya... Dia adalah saudaramu," _pupil hitam Sae menatap Mayu lekat-lekat, sampai Mayu pun dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di dalam kegelapan pekat itu, _"Karena jika tidak, mana mungkin dia menderita seperti sekarang"._

Sae tersenyum puas saat melihat warna di wajah Mayu menghilang.

_". . . . T-Tidak..." _nafas gadis berambut cokelat itu tercekat, ia tidak siap mendengar semua ini.

_"Kaulah yang membuatnya menanggung semuanya... saat kau terjatuh.. saat kau ingin melakukan ritual..." _kabut hitam pun mulai menyelimuti di sekitar Sae, _"padahal kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau kalian melakukan ritual itu"._

_"H-Hentikan...! Aku tidak-"_

_"Karena keegoisanmu dia menderita! Saudara macam apa kau ini?!" _ucapnya bersamaan sebuah senyuman sadis yang terukir di bibir pucat Sae, _"Kau hanya bisa membuat hidup adikmu sengsara"._

_"DIAM!"_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Mayu, kabut yang menyelimuti kaki Sae pun meluap ke atas, menyelimuti seluruh ruangan dalam kegelapan disertai dengan suara tawa gilanya yang kembali menggelegar.

_"Semua penderitaannya adalah kesalahanmu... salahmu... Karena 'pendosa' sepertimu, hidupnya tidaklah lebih dari kematian.. Dasar pendosa, pendosa... PENDOSAAA!"_

Suara lengkingan Sae secara bertahap berubah menjadi berat dan lebih menyakitkan telinga, Mayu pun menutup mata sekaligus telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Namun, meskipun respon Mayu negatif terhadap perkataan Sae, tetapi di dalam hatinya diam-diam setuju akan hal itu.

'Itu benar, akulah yang menyebabkan Mio menderita sampai sekarang… Akulah yang menyebabkannya hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Itu semua kesalahanku… karena aku..-'

**"Tidak lebih dari seorang pendosa".**

Andra perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Mayu saat merasakan hawa panas dan berat dari tubuh gadis itu. Dia sempat menoleh ke sekeliling untuk melihat situasi, anehnya ruangan ini kembali seperti sedia kala, tanpa bercak darah dan suara tawa gila yang sebelumnya.

"Nih tempat jadi normal lagi…?" ucap Andra sebelum menoleh pada Mayu, _"Mayu-san..? oi, Mayu-san..?"_

Hening, hanya keheningan yang menjawab panggilan Andra, gadis di hadapannya itu hanya terduduk kaku dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Bayangan poni Mayu membuat Andra tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

_"Mayu-san?"_

Kali ini Andra memegang pipi Mayu dan mengangkat wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pandangan gadis itu penuh dengan kekosongan, hampa tanpa kehidupan. Bahkan iris Mayu yang sebelumnya berwarna cokelat sekarang telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

"Anjir! Mayu-san, lo kenapa?!"

'Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?'

**"Akui saja".**

Mayu membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Walau dalam kegelapan, tidak sulit bagi Mayu untuk mengenali adik tersayangnya itu.

"Mio…?"

**"Akui saja kalau kau hanya seorang pendosa. Kau juga sudah menyadari hal itu kan, Kak?"**

Si adik tersenyum tipis kepada sang kakak yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Suara tawa dalam ruangan itu semakin lama semakin keras, bagai mengejek Mayu yang sekarang benar-benar terbebani dengan kata-kata 'seorang pendosa'.

Gadis itu reflek mendongak saat mendengar suara asing memanggilnya. Di depannya terdapat bayangan besar yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memancarkan cahaya biru terang.

Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh cahaya biru itu, Mayu mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati bayangan tersebut. Terlihat kabut hitam berkumpul di sebelah kiri sang bayangan dan membentuk tangan besar yang bertujuan menggenggam Mayu.

**"Milikku…"**

Tubuh Mayu pun sepenuhnya telah digenggam oleh kumpulan kabut hitam tesebut.

"Kau pikir bisa merebut 'wadahku' dengan semudah itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan sang bayangan bertambah besar, bukan karena kabut hitam yang menambah ukurannya, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya dari dalam. Tangan itu pun kemudian 'meledak' dan terhempas bersamaan dengan semua kabut hitam yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang tadinya terselimuti dengan kabut hitam sekarang terselimuti oleh kabut merah darah. Bahkan sang bayangan yang juga terkena efek dari hempasan kabut merah tadi, bagaikan terkena cambukan yang sangat kuat.

**"AARRRGGHH...!" ** teriakan tidak manusiawi memenuhi ruangan dan meredam suara tawa gila yang masih terdengar.

Suara tawa yang lain pun ikut bergabung dengan teriakan sang bayangan, mata bayangan yang tadinya berwarna biru kini telah berubah menjadi warna kuning nyalang, menandakan kemarahan yang besar.

Sementara gadis di depannya tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu, si gadis Amakura hanya kembali tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan balik menatap sang bayangan.

"Ternyata kau tidak sekuat yang kuduga".

Tanpa diduga sang bayangan, tiba-tiba kabut merah di sekitar tubuh gadis itu bergerak liar dan mengikat dirinya dengan erat.

**"AARRRRGH! KAU!"**

"Inilah yang kau dapat karena telah menggangguku," bisik Sae penuh dengan amarah.

Gadis gila itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan kabut merah mulai berkumpul di antara mereka berdua, membentuk sebuah makhluk yang terlahir dari jiwa yang dikorbankan dengan cara yang sadis.

Ya, makhluk yang menjadi lawan terakhir Mio di desa Minakami. **Kusabi**.

"Musnahkan dia".

Tanpa basa-basi Kusabi langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sae. Dengan sekali tebas menggunakan cakar panjangnya, makhluk tanpa kulit itu berhasil membelah tubuh depan sang bayangan. Tidak hanya itu, kabut merah yang mengikat sang bayangan juga mengeratkan ikatannya bersamaan dengan telapak tangan Sae yang perlahan-lahan mengepal.

Saat tangan Sae mengepal sepenuhnya, bayangan itu musnah seketika bahkan tanpa sempat berteriak kesakitan.

Jejak-jejak kabut hitam sisa sang bayangan menguap di udara dan menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Kusabi yang ikut melebur menjadi kabut merah dan menghilang, meninggalkan Sae yang kini sedang meregangkan lehernya, kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Sae kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam pada seseorang di sana. Setelah 2 tahun mengabiskan waktu dalam tubuh yang sama, tetap saja belum membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

"Di sini sudah beres," ucap Sae seraya menoleh ke depan lagi, "Lebih baik kau juga membereskan yang di luar sana".

Hening sesaat sebelum Sae melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam bisikan.

"Dan cepatlah selamatkan Yae".

_"...yu... Mayu!"_

Mata Mayu sontak terbuka bersamaan dengan terlontarnya seruan Andra. Kembali ke dunia nyata, gadis itu berada dalam posisi badan yang sedang tersender ke dinding, di sekeliling tubuhnya terdapat banyak pecahan cermin.

'Ap… apa yang terjadi-aw!'

Telapak tangan kiri Mayu sempat tergores pecahan cermin ketika mengubah posisi duduk. Ia kemudian mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya dan melihat lembaran film berwarna biru pudar tidak jauh dari pecahan cermin yang mengores tangannya.

_"Mayu!"_

_"Huh?"_

Mayu segera mendongak begitu namanya dipanggil, ia dapat melihat Andra yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari Mayu dengan tangan yang memegang _Camera Obsura_. Ketika mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Andra, gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa seisi ruangan ini porak-poranda, sebagian bingkai cermin dan pecahan cermin berserakan dimana-mana.

_"Andra-san, apa yang terjadi di sini?"_

_"Jangan bertanya sekatang, Mayu. Dan tolong jangan pelor di tempat begini!" _jawab Andra dengan nada yang sedikit panik, _"Mayu, apa kau masih bisa melihat mahluk itu?"_

Jelas yang dimaksud Andra adalah makhluk yang baru saja dimusnakan Sae di dalam alam bawah sadarnya tadi.

Si sulung Amakura langsung menoleh ke kanan-kiri selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menemukan makhluk hitam tanpa wujud itu dilangit-langit.

_"Andra-san, di atas!"_

Andra pun mengikuti instruksi Mayu dan menjepret ke arah langit-langit tanpa menunggu lingkaran cahaya dalam layar frame terbentuk. Walaupun cara pemakaiannya masih tidak akurat, setidaknya tembakan Andra sedikit berefek karena menggunakan film type-61.

Sang bayangan mengeluarkan suara serak menyakitkan lalu berpindah tempat dengan cara menguapkan diri menjadi kabut hitam dan berkumpul kembali ditempat yang berbeda.

_"Samping kirimu!"_

Geraman kesakitan terdengar di dalam ruangan saat sinar flash mengikis kabut hitam yang membentuk wajah sang bayangan.

_"Mahluk apaan ini?"_

Kening Andra berkerut ketika melihat langsung monster apa telah dilihat Mayu. Bayangan itu memanatap Andra dengan mata kuning yang menyala penuh kemarahan, tangan gelapnya memegang sisi kanan wajah yang mulai menguap demi mempertahankan bentuk semula, ditambah lagi dengan suara serak beserta asap hitam yang keluar dari mulutnya menambah kesan yang mengerikan.

"J-jangan-jangan bentar lagi mao kiamat, dajjalnya udah keluar…" tutur Andra ngawur.

Mata kiri sang bayangan berkedut dan tiba-tiba saja wujudnya berubah menjadi mulut yang besar yang siap melahap Andra. Bagaikan adegan di sinetron yang akan tertabrak mobil padahal mobilnya masih diujung gang, Andra berteriak sangat kencang.

Namun, gerakan mulut itu terhenti seketika begitu kabut merah darah muncul disekitarnya dan mengikatnya dengan erat.

_"Andra-san! Pakai kameranya! Tunggu sampai lingkarannya terbentuk, baru kau tekan tombolnya," _seru Mayu yang ingin sekali menambahkan kata 'bodoh' dalam ucapannya. Mayu aja gregetan, apalagi yang duo sahabatnya ya?

'Bagaimana mungkin selama ini Andra-san tidak tau cara menggunakan _Camera Obscura_ dengan benar? Dan kenapa aku baru menyadari itu sekarang?' pikir gadis itu heran.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Mayu, ekspresi Andra langsung mencerminkan perkataan 'Eh? Jadi selama ini gue salah ya!?'

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan kameranya ke monster mulut didepannya. Menunggu hingga lingkaran cahaya dalam layar frame terbentuk seperti saran Mayu, bahkan sampai lampu merah kecil di atas frame berkedip.

_"Die. you son of bitch!"_

Andra menekan tombol kamera sekali.

Sinar _**flash**_ yang sangat menyilaukan segera keluar dari kamera, menelan seluruh isi ruangan dengan warna putih yang membutakan mata. Baik Andra dan Mayu reflek menutup mata erat mereka, telinga mereka mendengar teriakan menyakitkan sang bayangan yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dalam keheningan.

Begitu membuka kedua mata mereka, tiba-tiba pandangan Andra maupun juga Mayu berubah. Mereka seperti melihat ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang ini, namun agak sedikit berbeda.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, di balik pintu tersebut muncullah seorang pria yang agak sedikit paksaan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu oleh dua orang pendeta yang mengawalnya, pria memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan cermin itu. Pria itu hanya minta untuk duduk di tengah-tengah ruang tersebut, namun setelah kedua pendeta tersebut meninggalkannya sendirian, mulai ada keanehan dengan dirinya.

Awalnya ia duduk seperti biasa, namun tidak lama kemudian pria itu semakin menunduk dan juga membisikan sesuatu.

Pandangan itu mulai memburam, lalu tiba-tiba berfokus kepada pantulan pria di cermin tersebut. Andra dan juga Mayu dapat melihat ada sosok bayangan hitam menyerupai manusia yang seperti mengelilingi pria tersebut, sama dengan mahluk tadi.

Di saat bersamaan pula pria itu mulai berteriak ketakutan dan histeris, bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba pandangan berubah seketika menjadi seperti sebuah lorong gelap yang panjang, dan berubah kembali menunjukan sebuah kobaran api yang besar.

"!?"

Andra sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Apa itu ingatan dari hantu tadi? Atau ingatan yang tersimpan di ruangan ini yang menjadi saksi bisu? Andra sedikit teringat perkataan teman bertengkarnya (a.k.a Rikka), bahwa sebuah benda mati maupun sebuah ruangan dapat menyimpan sebuah kenangan dari apa yang terjadi di suatu tempat.

_"Andra-san.. Apa kau tadi melihat sesuatu..?" _ tanya Mayu yang memecahkan keheningan.

_"Iya," _balas singkat Andra, Dirinya langsung terfokus dengan pecahan cermin besar yang ada di depannya. Sejak kapan cermin itu pecah?

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah ke lubang yang terlihat akibat cermin yang menutupinya pecah. Sepertinya lubang itu adalah sebuah jalan rahasia, pikir pemuda itu.

_"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan Mayu?"_

_"Un," _balas Mayu singkat dengan anggukan, _"sepertinya ini jalan yang ditujukan oleh 'pengelihatan' tadi.. Aku merasa Mio pasti ke tempat yang ada di luar gua ini," _lanjutnya.

_"Baiklah, Ayo"._

Andra dan Mayu pun mulai memasuki lorong (lebih tepatnya gua) tersebut. Suasana yang cukup mencekam langsung terasa begitu mereka berdiri di mulut gua, apalagi cahaya sangatlah minim dan hawa dingin beserta lembab menjadi satu menambah suasana makin tidak mengenakan.

_**"!? S-sore wa... **__(I-Itu...)__**" **_gumam Mayu pelan setelah keheningan saat mereka mulai berjalan memasuki gue tersebut.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu perlahan-lahan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap 'sesuatu' yang sangat ganjil namun sangatlah familiar baginya, yaitu...

_**"Kupu-kupu merah..."**_

Andra yang juga menghentikan langkahnya hanya terdiam melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu merah tersebut. Baiklah, sekarang Andra bingung. Bagaimana bisa dua ekor kupu-kupu itu berda di dalam gua yang gelap dan lembab begini? Rasanya gua bukanlah tempat yang disukai oleh kupu-kupu pada umumnya.

_"Bagaimana bisa...?" _gumam Mayu.

_"Apa artinya kedua kupu-kupu itu menuntun kita menuju ke tempat Mio..?"_

Mayu hanya terdiam, namun, tanpa pikir panjang Mayu langsung melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kedua kupu-kupu merah itu. Sedangkan Andra pada akhirnya hanya mengikuti langkah Mayu. Entah kenapa Mayu merasa kalau kedua kupu-kupu merah itu akan menunjukan jalan menuju ke tempat Mio. Walaupun dirinya memang merasa sedikit ragu, mengingat ia pernah membawa Mio beserta dirinya ke dalam bahaya karena mengikuti seekor kupu-kupu merah.

_"Ini.. Di mana..?"_

_**To Be Continue**_


End file.
